Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: What if Naruto was born before the Rookie 12? What if he was born at Itachi's age and knew who his parents were? What if Naruto sacrfised his life to save his mother and newborn baby sister. In-turn changing his life forever? Powerful Naruto/ Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander**

**Disclaimer: Im gonna say this only once I do not NOT own Naruto or any of these things used in this story that are related to other anime.**

**(A/N: Also the story will start early on before the Rookie 12 were born, it will start during the time of Itachi's age.)**

Screams...

Blood...

Slaughter...

Death...

Everywhere you looked you could see bodies of badly burnt Shinobi and Kunoichi alike. Their bodies were not even able to be identified. For what surrounded them were Buldings that were crumbling from what looked like to be crushed or burnt by the massive flames surrounding the area.

What was happening? Well it was simple The once Great place known as Konohagakure, Strongest Shinobi Village of the Five Great Shinobi villages was being attacked by a Massive looking fox with Nine gigantic flaming tail's.

The fox was in legend named the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' some say it never appears in human affairs aside the fight between Harashima Senju and Madara Uchiha since it was summoned by the Uchiha clan founder.

But the question was why? Why had the fox attacked this once great Shinobi village?

That was on the mind of a few people. While there were more important things going on...

In which case was a fight happening on the frontline. Four figures could be seen...

First was a Man that stood the height of 5'8, he wore the normal shinobi attire which consisted of a Dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a green jounin flak-jacket, he also wore dark blue jounin pants that had medical tapped at the ends. Ending his attire was blue shinobi sandals and a sleeveless white trench coat with red flames licking the bottoms and a small chain connecting the ends together.

The man had tanned skin with icy sharp blue eyes with spiky yellow hair. This mans name was Minato Namikaze 4th Hokage of Konohagakure, Husband to Kushina Uzumaki and Father to his 5 Year old son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his newborn daughter Mito Uzumaki Namikaze named after Kushina's Great Grandmother.

At the moment he was fighting a man standing the same height not much could be said about this man except for a few things.

First was that all that could be seen was that he wore black shinobi sandal's and black shinobi pant's. Beyond this was just a black cloak that covered everything on the upper body, He also adorned a mask with a design on the left side, but what was unusual was that there was only one eyehole in it. Which was on the mans right side of his face.

These two were fighting while the other two were watching with mixed emotions...

The first was a beautifal woman with long silky red hair that at the moment reached the ground she had a heart-shaped face and violet eyes eyes that showed how tired she looked. She was at the moment wearing a hospital gown and was holding a covered up bundle in her arm's., the only thing you could see was a tuff of red hair.

This woman was Kushina Uzumaki second Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Wife of Minato Namikaze and Mother of Naruto and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. She was holding her newborn daughter tightley at her chest as she watched her husband fight off the man that ruined everything for them. The one who destroyed the day her daughter was coming into this world.

She looked worringly at the person beside her this person she was looking at now was a boy that looked around the age of 5 Year's old. He was wearing an attire not seen on any other kid their age. He was wearing an attire of a shinobi. His clothes were special made since this boy had become a shinobi at a young age, but it all was what a normal Anbu would wear only not with a mask.

His face was what had her concerned this boy had blue eyes that were round like hers, but were already starting to narrow like Minato's and had spiky yellow hair like minato, but it was much more spiky then Minato's even when he was younger.

This boy was none other then her and Minato's pride and joy and Genius of a Shinobi. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Genin of Konohagakure, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and now brother of Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. He had a kunai and shuriken pouch on his left thigh.

Right now Kushina was getting worried for her son who was glaring at the cloaked figure with much hate that surprised her since she hadn't seen such hate from her son at all except when it came to some of the 'higher-up' people in Konoha.

_'Although I don't blame him, fucking council been trying to turn him into a weapon since he was born. Kami only knows what they would do when they find out Mito was born.'_she thought bitterly before she looked back at the fight and saw Minato rasengan the cloaked figure into the ground using his _'Hiraishin no Jutsu-Level Two'._

That was before Minato jumped back to them as the man disappeared a few feet from them holding his injured arm.

The man himself was glaring at Minato's form with hate and rage. This spiky haired fool stopped his plans fully, but still Kyuubi could still destroy Konoha. So with that he just turned his head toward Kushina's form and saw the little bundle in her arm's. He smiled evily behind his mask and warped behind her and before Minato could do anything the cloaked figure took out a kunai and brought it down to the bundle in Kushina's arms.

Minato watched in horrified eyes as he used Hiraishin to get their in time while Kushina was to weak after having Kyuubi ripped out of her by this man.

But with surprising speed the Kunai was stopped by another which shocked the masked man before he looked into another pair of blue eyes, but they held so much more coldness and hate that it made the man inwardly slightly flinch.

Naruto kept his gaze on the man not seeing the shocked looked of his parents before jumping up kicking the man in the face send the man skidding back a few feet. This gave Minato the time to appear between his family and the cloaked figure who now had a bit of a crack in his mask.

The man now was shocked he was actually _kicked_ or more so _was hit!_ He was now glaring at the other blonde boy in hate and now wonder.

He mentally shook his head before speaking ''Hmph, I don't need to be here anymore my job here is done...''he said before warping out of the area. With the man now gone Minato stretched out his senses to look for the man and sighed in relief not finding the man not there.

He looked over his should and smiled at his family before he heard Kushina start to cough violently. He rushed over to her as Naruto was by her side in a instant and was doing as much as he could to help her. He was looking worried as his mother was coughing up blood while protectingly holding Mito in her arm's.

He gently held her up right as Minato rushed over and was checking her and saw the effects of having Kyuubi ripped out of her taking its toll. He then remembered the threat that was looming over Konoha and looked at the now growling Kyuubi who had turned its sights on them.

He glared as his mind was going a mile a minute to think of an idea to stop the Kyuubi before he remembered a type of sealing the he had created with the Help of Kushina's own mastery in sealing. He grimly remebered the effects of what it does to the user, but remebered the pro's of what it does.

Naruto who was holding his little sister in his arm's and helping his mother to support her weakened state. He looked and saw the emotions running through his tou-sans eyes as he was staring at the Kyuubi who was coming at them.

Kushina must have seen this before chakra chains came out of the ground holding the Kyuubi slamming it down infront of them. This action made Minato and Naruto snap their heads to her in worry seeing her get weaker as she looked into Kyuubi's crazed eyes and saw something wrong with it, but couldn't figure it out in her state of weakness.

Minato sighed before he heard a rush of wind and saw a giant paw heading for Kushina and cursed before flashing in a flash of yellow.

He hoped he would make it in time.

Naruto saw the coming paw and knew where it was going. He looked at his little imouto in his arms before kissing her forehead before putting her in kushina's arms and jumping in the way with his back at the incoming paw.

Kushina looked with horrified eyes as Naruto just threw himself in harms way to stop the incoming attack from killing her. She saw Minato appear to late and saw him watch with horrified eyes as his son just sacrificed himself for his mother. He started to tear up seeing what was happening , but that was squashed down when his son weakly looked at him as blood was dripping from his mouth.

Naruto at the moment was in so much pain he couldn't think straight except for just protecting his mother. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the less crazed eyes of kyuubi before looking at his father that was tearing him at what had happened. He smiled at his father as more blood dripped from him.

''Tou-san...do it...while you have the chance...''he said as the light in his eyes was going out.

Minato frowned before he saw Naruto's understanding his eyes. His eyes were growing wide as Kushina was crying on what was happening she still listened on what Naruto was saying.

''S-sochi...w-what...are you..?''he said

''Tou-san...use...the...sealing...on..me...Use the _Shikki Fuin_ on me while you have the chance''he said in a much weaker voice. Kushina shot her head up in disbelief at what her son just said while Minato just looked into his sons eyes seeing his son completely serious of what he was saying.

Kushina voiced her concern ''S-sochi...why?''she said which Naruto looked at her before smiling ignoring the blood running down his chin.

''Why? It's simple I wanted to protect you...Kaa-san...as for the sealing as...*Cough* I'm...sure you know...Im actually now connected to Kyuubi...so now The Shikki Fuin would do its work and...*Cough* drag this fox into me...''he said

''B-but how do y-you know that...s-sealing?'' said Minato as his along with Kushina's eyes were watering.

Naruto just smiled ''Because I've studied the effects from the vault while you weren't looking...I was...curious and knew this...was the only sealing I knew...would stop...the Kyuubi...and I know...for a fact...that if the container was physically connected...to the one...being...sealed...this would...greatly increase the chances of the sealing be done perfectly.''he said before going into a coughing fit.

Minato and Kushina were now letting the tears fall they knew of that sealing it was the same one Kushina helped Minato with they both knew of the effect's and what it does. The sealing would summon the god of death itself Shinigami to carry on the sealing and even though the Shinigami has immense power it would have trouble sealing one like Kyuubi.

Thats when they realized Naruto's plan and had to smile even though their son was dieing infront of them while they couldn't do anything about it Naruto showed smart's they went beyond his age.

Minato let a tear fall before looking at Kushina as she didn't hold anything back as she sobbed into Naruto's shoulder. He knew if he went through with the sealing he would most definetly die and the way Kushina was she would too from the lack of Kyuubi even with the Uzumaki's longetivity she wouldn't come out of this alive, and finally his son Naruto his flesh and blood he didn't know if he would survive since the Shinigami would seal it up in the container and drag the container into its realm with himself included or would heal Naruto.

But either way if they three died who would look after Mito? He wasn't stupid to leave her in Konoha's hands, but he did trust Jiraiya if things got bad and Tsunade was there to. He didn't believe in Sarutobi much even if he did call the man sensei he just couldn't place that their was something underneath that old man that was dangerous.

He sighed before he smiled at his son and wife before walking up to Kushina and bringing her into a hug. He looked down at Mito with eternal sadness in his eyes before looking at Naruto with so much respect for his son.

''Kushi-chan...lets do it...''he said which she looked at him with a weak defiant look before a cough intterupted her thoughts.

She looked and saw Naruto looking at with pleading eyes which broke her iron will that she was known for before she nodded as well. Knowing this was the only way...

Naruto smiled before he looked at his father

''Tou-san do it...now!''he said with a struggle as he coughed up more blood. Minato nodded quickly as he did the handsigns.

As he did so Naruto looked at Kushina one more time ''Kaa-san...let me see her...one more time...''he said gesturing to Mito.

Kushina smiled sadly as she weakly shifted Mito in her arms to uncover a sleeping redhead baby girl. Naruto smiled at her and even though he had lost all strength in his whole body he moved his bloody right hand and gently touched her sleeping face.

His eyes were looking at her face soley even as his father was getting to the last signs or the fact Sarutobi arrived with Kakashi and Jiraiya, or the fact his mother was watching with sad tears coming down her face.

''Imouto...I don't know if you can hear me...but I will say this...Onii-san doesn't have long...and he wants...to say his...peace...''he said as the baby girls eyes started to twitch.

As Naruto was doing this he didnt see the once upon a time kyuubi crazed eyes glaring down on him go glazed before it blinked before looking upon the situation before its eyes shot wide open seeing Kushina's state. Thats also when it felt something on its left claw it looked down to see Naruto's bloody body struck through its claw. Its eyes shot wide open even more as an emotion flickered in its eyes.

If anyone would have seen it they would have seen a tear drop from the kyuubi's eye...

Naruto looked and saw Mito's eyes starting to slowly open. He was shocked while internally was happy to see her eyes before he died. He knew he would die, he wasn't stupid and it made him sad he wouldn't be able to watch her grow.

He cut out his musings to see violet innocent eyes staring at him curiously. He smiled sadly as he stroked her small cheek which got a small giggle from the now awake little girl. He smirked even as he was on deaths door he would smile at his baby sister since she was taking her first look into the world and was kinda glad he was the first thing she saw.

He continued not seeing the shocked and yet terriblely sad eyes of Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sarutobi.

''Hey...imouto...welcome...to the world...this probably isnt the right thing for you to see on your first look, but at least...you can see Onii-san first...isn't that right?''he said cooing the last part which got a small giggle from the little babe.

Kushina watched with sad eyes at her son talked to his baby sister which to her was his last her words to her.

Minato was on the last handsign before hesitating and looking at Naruto only to get his sight he would remember forever in death.

Naruto was smiling at Mito while holding her small hand in his own. He saw him talking to Mito which the little one was giggling and smiling at her onii-san. That's when he saw the sideway glance from naruto which was so full of determination it shocked him before nodding.

Naruto then looked back at Mito and said his last words to her...

''Mito...I'm afraid Onii-san is going away now and...Big brother wont be able to see you grow up into a beatiful woman he knows you will. I won't be able to protect you at night like a big brother should, I'm sorry I won't be able to help you when you really need it. But know this...I will aways be watching over you somewhere you should know I will always be there even when you dont...know it...''he said with a strong voice even as he was going very pale.

He may be 5 year's old, but he was much more mature for his age and knew this was probably be the last time he would see her. Despite the short years he trained ever since he could walk his mind would unexpectingly grow beyond his physicall appearance. He only told this to his kaa-san and Tou-san and his best friend Itachi...

God he's gonna miss him even though Itachi was the same age as him Itachi was like a little brother to him always asking for help with his shinobi duties.

He just mentally hoped itachi could get over his 'death'.

He looked at mito who was looking at him even more now with tears starting to form in her innocent eyes. It was like she could understand what was happening instinctvely and started to cry.

He smiled sadly before kissing the crying baby on the forehead once more before looking at a sad Kushina.

''Kaa-san...go ahead...take her...tou-san is finished...''he said which she nodded before taking the little girl in her arms once more to lullaby her to help calm her down.

Naruto looked back to see the shocked spectator's and smiled ''See ya later...Kakashi...Ero-sennin...Hokage-sama''he said before Minato shakingly slammed his hands on the ground with his bangs covering the tears falling from his face.

_''Shikki Fuin!''_

Naruto smiled sadly as a flash of erupted around the family of Namikaze and the deathly silent Kyuubi while a barrier seperated them between the now coming shinobi from Konoha to see what the Yodaime had planned.

Silence...

That was what greeted Naruto as he had his eyes closed. That's when he felt something...

He doesn't feel pain anymore...

He twitched his eyes a bit before opening them to see darkness he couldn't see anyhing except a outlining of a ghostly abbarition in the darkness infront of him. He couldn't tell what it was, but he did have a suspicion of what it was.

The ghostly abbarition itself was staring at Naruto's suspened form in the darkness with interest, He knew of the boy, but for some reason something about the boy just interested it to no end. And most mortal dont' have the ability to interest a being such as itself.

It decided to show itself to the boy after dealing with the sealing...

Back in the dome of light you could see the still figures of the Namikaze family and Kyuubi with Mito silent as well. That's when they all felt it...

_Death..._

An embodiment of death itself slammed on them all except Mito as to not kill the little babe. The ghostly abbarition showed itself to be a white cloaked purple skinned deity. The appearance of the thing showed its spiky white hair that sticked in all directions as it flowed past its neck. There was also horns sticks out of its head and hair.

It looked at them all with calculating yellow peircing eyes that showed wisdom beyond comprhension. It looked before it settled on Kyuubi it frowned before looking at Minato and Kushina. That's when it linked all the dot's.

It looked down at Minato's haggard form who was staring at him with sadness that showed even a mortal could make a god flinch from the sadness in his eyes. He followed his gaze discreetly at Naruto's prone form with his stomach impaled by Kyuubi's claw.

The deity frowned before looking upon the forms of Minato and Kushina looking at it.

It then started to speak

**''Mortal...why have you summoned...me?''**it said even though it knew why, it still needed to know everything perfectly.

Minato not looking at Naruto prone form for he was sure it would break him up inside state ''Shinigami-sama...please...I beg you...can you seal the Kyuubi away...into my son!''he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Shinigami even itself softened its own eyes and stated...

**''Mortal...I can't do...such...a...thing...even...though your sons chakra coils haven't fully developed yet, it would certainly kill him. Even now your son is stuck in limbo since I haven't passed judgement on the boy yet. Though we can seal it into your other child...''**it said gazing at the other child.

This got shocked and sad reactions from the two and even kyuubi was shocked to hear what the shinigami said.

Naruto? In limbo? They looked at Naruto's prone body and Kushina burst into tears seeing his eyes dull of any life in them. Minato started shaking as he dropped to his knee's with his head hung low. Kyuubi looked at Naruto's prone body in sadness it had watched from within Kushina how Naruto grew up and had come to respect him and now it being the one causing Naruto to die just made it want to die.

Shinigami just watched on with an impassive face not showing the hint of pity in its eyes for the mortal's.

Minato stopped shaking before looking into shinigamis own eyes showing a broken man.

''Yes, but please...I beg you shinigami let us talk to Mito before we join our son thats all I ask of you shinigami-sama''he said kneeling before the being with his head on the ground.

Shinigami on the outside just looked at the man while on the inside just smiled. It nodded making Minato smile in happiness thinking after this he could go see his son on the other side.

He walked over to Kushina as they sat infront of Naruto with him facing them even if he couldn't actually ''see'' them he will remember the memory of what the family together one last time.

The two talked to each other as Minato told Kushina of his plan of sealing part of their chakra in the seal so they could help Mito when she grew up. Kushina agreed to this before she said her last words to Mito as did Minato.

Though they were surprised when kyuubi itself started to slowly wrap its tails around them all bringing them closer to each and Naruto prone form. Kushina looked into kyuubis eyes to see sadness beyond recognition she smiled sadly knowing Kyuubi was back to its true mental stability.

They gathered closer to Naruto's body which instinctivly moved a bit secretly shocking the shinigami knowing the boy was still in limbo so how was his body still moving?

They watched as he looked raised his head to look at them and even though his eyes were dull of life he smiled a gentle smile that radiated happiness never seen before it shined like a sun. Kushina and Minato got up with Mito in Kushina's arms walked closer to him as Kyuubis tails closed in around them and hugged his body which he did his best and wrapped his lttle arms around them as his face was staring straight into Mito's own.

This was the image shinigami saw and right now the deity had come over its shock and was smiling at the picture even now it could feel naruto in limbo smiling as if he was feeling what his body was doing.

It then glanced at Kyuubi who at the moment was tearing up as the tears fell into its fur. It frowned once more that _monster_ Madara Uchiha did this and would be damned if it didn't hunt him down for this.

It then saw the family seperate just a little before they turned toward shinigami with determined eyes knowing they were ready.

It inwardly saddened it to let this happen but even it didn't have the power to break the rules her sister created when this seal was made. Thats when she started the sealing...

(AN:Small authors note Shinigami just like kami will be portrayed as females in my story)

Naruto who was still in the 'dark realm' as he called it was sitting on the floor meditating trying to remember the feeling he just got a few minutes ago. That's when he saw his family around him smiling at him and the kyuubi's tailed around them protectively. He let a small tear drop from his face knowing he wouldn't see them again.

And like someone was reading his mind, ''Oh I don't know about that..''said a feminine voice behind him.

Naruto quickly jumped back in a defensive position only to see a ghostly figure a few feet away from him and it showed the deity shinigami with an amused look in its eyes.

Naruto just stared at the shinigami before relaxing just a slight bit to analyze the situation and remembering who it was just glared into the eyes of shinigami shocking her inwardly since this mortal was only 5 year's old, but showed he wasn't afraid of her in this form.

Naruto just glared at the specter and god of death before he spoke ''I see your here to take me into your stomach as well? Then go ahead and take me and kyuubi!''he said which the shinigami smiled before it spoke

**''First off you have quite the courage to stand up to me the God_dess_ of death like that. And second let me talk in a better form this one is just for show''**said Shinigami shocking Naruto before she glowed white before her form started to shrink till it was as tall was Naruto so she could look into Naruto's eyes. When the light disapated it showed the body of a 5 year old girl with straight pitch black hair and porcelean skin that shone beatifull in limbo.

Her eyes were that of the purest white she was wearing a black kimono. She had no footwear from what he could see that was before he saw her smirking at him since he did admitingly look over her body he looked away from her face a tint of pink on his face.

This action only amused the girl before him even more since he heard a heavenly chuckle from her which made his heart warm a little it sounded so much like a melody his kaa-san would sing to him when he was little.

He regained himself and looked back at her only to see himself inches from the girls face. He blushed before taking a step back this only made her smile as she spoke

''You know...up close your kinda cute..''she said admitting the honest truth He was only 5 year's old, but in the academy he was one of the most wanted boy's in the academy. He was growing up fast since his face was getting more angular from all the training he did.

He recomposed himself and stared at her with curious eyes.

''U-um...aren't you shinigami? I mean seriously tou-san finished the sealing shouldn't I be with him in your...I don't know'' pointing to his stomach which got a laugh from her. Kami! Her laugh itself was like a melody!

Shinigami shook her head before looking at Naruto, the boy just interested her greatly even now knowing she was THE shinigami goddess over death and he seemed to totally unfazed by this! It made her interest him him go up higher each time he spoke.

But then she remebered the situation at hand and frowned

''Naruto''she said in a stern voice which shook the boy and made him relaize she was now serious so his eyes hardened since he knew there was a time to goof off and a time to be serious when the situation called for it.

This action made shinigami even more interested in Naruto now, she couldn't wait to tell kami-chan about this one.

She cleared her throat before speaking ''Naruto...I know everything that has happened since kyuubi attacked Konoha and I have to say watching you sacrifice your life for your mother like that even at your age is surprising. Most children would have stayed rooted in the spot yet you threw yourself in harms way to safe someone precious to you. That is a very admirable thing to do naruto.''she said with warmth in her voice.

Naruto just looked down smiling sadly figuring it was his last act of ever seeing his family again.

Shinigami saw this and continued ''Unfortunetly things went bad...your plan from what I can see backfired...you died before the sealing could complete itself. And we had to choose another container and the only one at the time that could kyuubi was none other that''she said and thats when she stopped seeing the recognition in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes were wide in terror figuring his plan would have succedded, but hearing what happened made him hate himself he wasn't strong enough to last a bit longer! He thought about what he could do before he snapped his eyes open and raised his head to stare shinigami in the eye.

This action made her flich in his eyes showed determination beyond anything she had ever seen not one mortal ever had those eyes before not in history no one came close to these eyes.

These eyes...both scared her and intrigued her for some reason.

First she was scared for those that fought against him when his eyes were like that and two...

It excited her to see a Mortal! Make her! A Goddess flinch! Oh yes she was now facinated with this one. She then continued despite Naruto's growing aura of that glowed a light blue color.

''Also I hate to inform you, but...your Father and Mother...weren't able to survive the sealing since you know of the price of summoning me to your realm. And your Mother the wounds she suffered and the terrible pain of having kyuubi ripped out of her made her go over the edge. I was able to stop time in the barrier which seperated all of them and kyuubi from the outside world.''she said but was cut off when she felt it...

Naruto's aura started rising after each word was spoken and when she said his parents were his dead, His aura skyrocketed startling shinigami. Her eyes were wide open in shock she now saw Naruto glowing figure shrouded by the waves upon waves of the blue spirutal Energy. She then hesitantly looked and saw hisdyes they now glowed with an unearthly white outlining the pupil.

Naruto couldn't believe it, but hearing it from the Goddess herself made Naruto snap...

His little sister...

She would be all alone in the cursed shinobi world...

The world he knew that had to much violence and greedy humans...

A world he knew would hurt her...

Thats when he made a decision that would change the shinobi world forever and make the Heaven's and Hell itself shift.

He glared at the shocked Goddess of Death.

''_Take...me...back''_he said with an unearly wind blew through him and past Shinigami ruffling her hair and kimono. But this didn't faze what did was that his reiatsu was growing much larger then any mortals should even for a hokage this was too much.

She heard his words and was about to disagree when she stopped seeing his eyes and saw he wouldn't take a no for an answer and somehow in the deepest reaches of her body she felt that she _needed_ to say yes.

That's when something hit her, his reiatsu was beyond that of any mortal she had ever seen, He had courage and the guts to go up against anyone despite it being Human, Demon or God he wouldn't stop. And the last thing she took in personally was that he would protect his precious people till his dying breath and then some.

That's when she decided on what she wanted to do and knew she would get a tongue lashing from her sister, but even kami would agree when she see's Naruto later on.

Shinigami looks into Naruto's bright blue glowing eyes hiding her anxiety from seeing such eyes and spoke ''Then if that is what you want then I need to ask...''she said with an edge at the end of her voice.

She glared back into his eyes ''_Are you willing to sacrfice your humanity to gain your life back? If you choose to do so then you will be brought back, but with the knowledge of you being my Avatar in the living world. Will you do this?''_she said with a serious tone in her voice.

This was a decision she actually _wanted_ him to accept. For some reason imagining him being her avatar sent chills down her spine.

Naruto was inwardly shocked at her deal and thought about. Sacrificing his humanity to come back to life? Being her Avatar in the living world? That mean't he would have the powers of a...Shinigami?

He then remembered his baby sisters face and decided with no hesitation ''Hell yes! I would do anything to protect what family I have left be damned if Im a human or whatever the hell I am. I will still protect my precious people and nothing will stand in my way of that!''he said with his reiatsu flaring even higher at that point.

Shinigami smiled at this before appeaing infront of Naruto surprising him before she carresed his face with both hands.

''Then...Receive the Kiss of the Shinigami''she said and before he could interupt she captured his lips with her own. This made sparks run down Naruto's spine since this was his first kiss and despite his age he was always curious about his first time. So with a little hesitation he kissed back earning a small moan of surpise from the goddess.

He instinctivly wrapped his arms around her small frame and leaned in a bit more. This went on a bit more before naruto body flashed white.

When it disapated it showed Naruto wearing a different attire, He now wore a white shitagi underneath a black Kosode. Below this he wore a white hakama-himo underneath a black hakama. The last thing was that he wore a white sash around his waist and on his feet replacing his once upon a time shinobi sandals were white tabi as his footwear were waraji.

Finishing off the look was a giant sword on his back that just _oozed _Reiatsu.

At the moment the Goddess of death was still getting out of her little daze until Naruto flashed and thats when she opened her eyes to see Naruto's transformation. And to say she was shocked was an understatement.

Never before did she think Naruto would become something like this!

For she was seeing a ghostly image of a mask on his face...

She shook herself as she looked at her now Avatar to the real world and she honestly couldn't be happier of who she had chosen.

Naruto blinked before looking at himself and saw his different attire before shrugging it wasn't important at the moment. He looked back up to see The Goddess looking at his form in shock before recomposing herself.

''Well, Now that you have become my Avatar there are somethings you need to know, Though I'm pretty sure you'll get to know most of what you are later on. All I have to say is that you truly only answer to me and no one else even your Hokage. No one is your true leader except for myself. And when I call for you it is either that I need a soul taken when I am too busy to do so.

Also there will be times when I have to call upon you to get rid of people tampering in Kami or my territories. Do you understand?''she said which Naruto nodded already having knowledge of what he is going through his mind.

She smiled before bringing him into a hug this shocked him before he embracing the warmth.

''Now its time for you to go, but before you do...My name isn't 'Shinigami' its actually...''she said hesitantly for no mortal knew her name and this would be the first one to ever know, besides Kami.

Naruto looked at her curiously until she looked back at him and said ''My name is...Megami''she uttered .

He just blinked before smiling ''Thats a wonderful name, Megami...has a nice ring to it''he said before he remebered the happenings in the living world and all sense of playfulness erased from his body.

Megami blushed at his compliment, before seeing the change in his demenaor. Naruto had to go back to the living world fast.

''I guess its time for you to go for now. But remember the abilites of being my Avatar will come to you in time I promise, but for now you have to go back''she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto just stiffly nodded and with that megami snapped her finger and a flash of light erupted from the darkness. As he closed in on them Naruto smiled at Megami surprising her a bit.

''Megami-sama...will you do me a favor and tell my parents...Imouto-chan will be protected?''he said which she smiled before nodding and with that the light covered them both.

As it did so Naruto swore he heard a faint voice from Megami saying...

_''Goodbye for now...My Avatar soon will we see each other again and honestly I can't wait for that to happen.''_

He smiled before he accepted the light bringing him back to his world. So this way he can still protect what family he has left in the world.

In the living world outside the barrier was half the anbu the Hokage, with Kakashi and Jiraiya. They had all watched as Minato do some kind of seal before this barrier had erupted some had tried to destroy it using every Jutsu they knew. But nothing had worked so they decided to wait for it to finish though they were very worried for Naruto when they saw him impaled on kyuubi's claw before they vanished in the light.

That's when they heard a crack and they looked up to see a barrier cracking before more cracks appeared befpre shattering and a blinding white light erupting from inside blinding them all from what could be seen.

When it died down they had looked up to see a sight that would forever be in everyones mind that day.

Naruto was there dressed in his normal attire holding onto his baby sister as he sat between his parents who were holding on to each other smiling. Naruto was standing between their bodies with his sister held tightly against himself with his head held down his bangs covering his eyes.

When he looked up he looked at the now shocked spectators his once blue eyes were now glowing with a supernatural blue that some took astep back. While some who were friends with Naruto namely some of the Anbu and Kakashi and jiraiya were gobsmacked and were wondering what happened.

Sarutobi though was the first one to get over his shock first before taking the situation at hand and saw how his predecessor was dead along with his wife leaving behind their now alive son and newborn daughter. He looked at Naruto and from the time he seen the kid graduate at the age that was unnatural from the little time he was on his team never once had he seen his eyes like they were he was honest with himself those eyes scared him for some reason...

Naruto looked down at his parents bodies and smiled sadly before looking his baby sister and smiling warmly at her sleeping face he looked at the sealing on her belly glowing red and mentally nodded he saw the only influence from the sealing was the whisker marks on her face.

He bent his head just a little bit kissing her forhead once more and whispered his words that somehow echoed around the area.

''Don't worry imouto-chan Onii-san is here for you and hes gonna protect you from anyone and anything...even if he has to face the devil itself''he whispered which somehow got a small smile from the red headed babe.

He looked down at his parents bodies and took out two storage scroll's he was gonna have them buried where they wanted. He wasn't about to let the council or even Sarutobi decide this only him. He sealed them into the scrolls and pocketed them into a pouch. He looked back at the spectators and walked over to them.

As he did so he ignored the astonished looks he was getting or the suspicious glares aimed at his sister when one did he would glare back making them freeze in their tracks.

He walked right up to Sarutobi and looked him right in the eye.

''Hokage-sama, I'm sure you already know whats happened as do you Jiraiya-san, but right now I don't care what you do cause right now I have a little sister to take care of.''he said and before they could stop him he jumped back into the woods heading for the Namikaze Compound.

He knew what he just did would be called into question and there was also gonna be a council meeting for what happened and him being called in. Well he didn't care at the moment what he did care about was protecting his baby sister.

He knew for a 5 year old taking care of a child would be hard, but he wouldn't give in he wouldn't let others take care of her since he didn't trust most except for a select few.

Hell he didnt trust Kakashi or Jiraiya, they might be family friends it was just something about them told him not to trust them completely.

And Sarutobi...he didn't trust that man at all. He knew he would take after the village more then a Hokage's family and would try to annouce something to the public to quell down their questions. If it did come to that...

Hell hath no fury like a brothers wrath for not even kami would stop him from unleashing his rage upon those that would try to hurt his sister...

When Naruto reached the compound he entered in before activating the security seals around the compund and area to not let anyone in. He then went to his now sisters room that was beside his own and saw everything in order from the little crib with plush toys to oddly enough an orange colored fox as well. Then the diapers to the blankets.

He remebered his kaa-san buying food for when she was hungry and storeing them in the Kitchen. He looked at his sister seeing her sleeping he smiled before sitting in the rocking chair and laying Mito on his chest letting her sleep he then covered them up with a blanket and he started letting himself fall asleep.

He would be doing this a lot to be sure she was safe...

Megami who was watching through the mirror looked at her side and saw the parents of the two smiling warmly at the scene...

She smiled as well before she started to explain why they were here.

With that, the Legacy of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and The Avatar of the Goddess of Death Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze began.

Next Day we find Naruto waking up to look down seeing a little snoring babe. He smiled before picking her up and going down to the kitchen. To get her something to eat, that's when he heard knocking he heard it coming from the front door and as he walked over to it he discreetly pulled out a kunai to make sure it wasn't an enemy.

He opened the door to see his panting long time friend Itachi Uchiha. He smiled this was probably the only person he truly trusted in Konoha though he frowned when he saw the worried look on his friends face.

Itachi who was panting to get here as fast as he could looked up to see his best friend looking at him with curiousty and confusion. He needed to hurry before the Personal Anbu of the Hokage came thats when he saw the bundle in his arms and he remebered his mother saying something about Kushina having another child. He smiled despite the situation coming at hand.

He shook his head before looking at Naruto again ''Naruto-Nii-san! Hurry you need to get to the council chambers they have ordered the Hokage's personal guard to come get you I got here as fast as I could before them!''he said which naruto frowned at before looking at his sister then he looked at Itachi with the same eyes he had the night before.

This froze itachi in place his surrogate brother was staring at him with eyes he had never seen before they looked like they were the eyes of a warrior somone who would travel through the nine-levels of hell and back to protect his precious people.

Naruto saw itachi's look but ignored it for more important matters ''I knew this would happen...itachi do me a favor...hold Mito and stay in this house till I come back I personally don't trust anyone except you with her so please keep her safe inside the house, ok?''he said holding Mito to itachi.

Said Uchiha heir hesitated before holding on to Mito he looked down and immediately smiled seeing her sleeping face.

''As for myself I'm going to have a talk with the council, and also itachi if she gets hungry the food is in the kitchen in the pantry, I'll be back alright?''he said which itachi nodded at since he knew from experience taking care of his little brother Sasuke.

Naruto smiled before jumping through the forest to get this meeting over with...

That's when he met up with the anbu guards the personal guardians of the Hokage. He frowned before he saw the leader coming up to him ''Naruto-san you have been requested at the council chambers by the Hokage to discuss of what happened during the Kyuubi attack last night''he said.

Naruto nodded before heading his way with the anbu following him...

When they were passing through Konoha he saw the destruction Kyuubi had left in its wake and the people who were rebuilding. When some saw him they were whispering to each other before getting back to work.

Naruto just ignored them he didn't really care of what they had to say he honestly didn't care for Konoha in general only the people that were his friends.

That's when they stopped at the Hokage tower once inside they lead him to the chambers. He could hear actually feel the feeling of nervousness coming from a few people that were staring at him as they walked to the doors. He frowned it was like he was walkign to his Execution.

Once at the doors he was getting irritated and before the anbu could open the door he did it himself...

The way his Kaa-san used to...

Kicking them open making a (BANG) echo around the chambers silencing the arguing that was happening. The whole council and Hokage included looked to see Naruto with a twitching eyebrow with a nervous anbu squad behind them.

''What is it you have called me here for...''he said with a edge to his voice which made a few raise an eyebrow at.

Sarutobi quickly cleared his throat before someone took offense to what naruto just said. He looked at Naruto ''Nothing Naruto-kun, only to find out what happened at the kyuubi attack and I'd suggest you don't lie. We need to know the truth.''he said

This made Naruto physically scowl remebering the event. He then mentally decided to do this only to get the council off his back on the topic.

He explained everything except of his Buisness with The Goddess of Death. How she was used at the container of the sealing of Kyuubi this got many scowls from the Civilain side. He ended it there when he took Mito away from the area so Sarutobi could clean up the area.

After his explanation the civilain side erupted...

''We have to kill the demon while its weak!''

''The seal is sure to break soon, We have the chance to end kyuubi now!''

''The Kyuubi is weakened we have the chance to end it once and for all!''screeched a pink haired woman.

Naruto was trembling with anger as the few clan head's that were friends with Minato and Kushina knew of their skills in sealing and knew that there was no way of that seal breaking. Uchiha Fugaku though was frowning as he looked at Naruto, the boy himself was best friends with his genius son itachi and knew that there was something he wasn't gonna tell them.

Sarutobi schooled his features as the civilains kept complaining, but that stopped when he saw Naruto trembling his eyes widened when he saw a little glance in his eye.

The shinobi council that was Sarutobi's old teamates Koharu, Homura and Shimura danzo were neutral on what to think actually as they had glances at each other.

Naruto had enough of the death threats and spite against his sister so he raised his head, snapped his eyes open which changed from the sapphire blue they were to the white of his eyes being pure black and the pupil being a golden yellow and practically _roared_

''IF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT SO HELP KAMI, I WON'T STOP MYSELF FROM KILLING EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF SHIT CIVILAIN IN HERE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!''he yelled as his chakra actually exploded around him making a crater where he stood while the windows shattered as well.

The walls and ceiling as well started to creak and crack from his unleashed chakra. The civilains practically fell down gasping for breath while the clan heads, were looking at Naruto in shock. Well Tsume was sporting a devilish grin, yep Naruto was definetly Kushina and Minato's son.

Sarutobi was staring at Naruto in utter shock. To threaten the civilains like that he hasn't seen except from Kushina or Minato when they were pissed and from the brief glance he saw in naruto's eyes he knew it would happen again if they crossed the line with him.

The anbu that were close to Naruto were blowed back a few feet as well.

When the chakra pressure had cooled down a bit Naruto snapped open his eyes glaring at the civilains making them go pale.

''If I ever hear you say that again, I hold my promise and kill you without a shred of remorse. That goes for every single person in here!''he said pointing to everyone.

''Mito Uzumaki Namikaze is my baby sister and despite me only being 5 years old I will fight to the death to protect her from the enemies outside of konoha and the ones on the inside that includes those that would try to hurt her physically or mentally they will die by my hand. And you Hokage-sama won't stop me either.''he said making Saruobi go wide eyed as well as the rest of the council.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...just threatened the governing body of Konoha with death if they tried to hurt his baby sister in anyway...

Civilains were either red in the face pissed at how this _boy_ threatened them! With death if they tried to in their minds kill the 'demon' or they were pale thinking he was speaking the truth.

The clans heads even Fugaku were doing their best to hold back a smirk. Naruto definetly shut them up with that threat.

Naruto turned toward Sarutobi and spoke ''If that is all Hokage-sama I have to go take care of my sister at the moment.''he said before he started walking back to the doors. Sarutobi snapped out of his shock before speaking ''Wait! We aren't finished here yet Naruto-kun, I have decided to annouce to the public about Mito's status as a Jinchurriki only for them be put under a law that will signfy they speak of it to the younger generation they will be put to death.''he said speaking the truth since he had planned on this to happen just incase.

The civilains looked at Sarutobi like he was an idiot for saying they should be punished only to get a warning glance from the man which shut them up quickly.

Naruto on the outside was impassive, but on the inside he was furious with Sarutobi for what he was doing he was practically announcing to the public his baby sister was a big target to them! He balled up his fists which started making his knuckles turn white and blood dripping from his hand. He looked over his shoulder at Sarutobi and glared a him.

''Very well, but be warned Sarutobi''this got gasps from everyone he disrespected the Hokage! ''Even if they mumble a single insult or try anything they will die no matter what you say this is clan buisness at the moment and they try to hurt or kill an heir of our clan and if they try anything not even you will stop me from killing anyone that tries it be damned them civilains or clan members anyone that tries will meet their end by myself.''he said before walking out the door ignoring the gawking from the whole entire council!

Tsume though was now grinnng Naruto was now appointed as the first person in her book to shut up the council, threaten the hokage and now threaten clan heads as well...Oh yes...Naruto was definetly Kushina's son.

And the year's went on like normal except Naruto had buried his parents in the field of their clan home, marking it with a tombstone with the Namikaze and Uzumaki symbol.

It stated...

_'Here Lies two of the most well loved people in Konoha...'_

_'Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze Mother and Father of two'_

_'These two were powerful in there right stronger then anyone of their generation and above'_

_'Though they died fighting the Kyuubi, they still died with a smile on their face'_

_'They will be missed by all, but much more by the children they protected'_

Over the years also after the announcment was made the villagers were like Naruto predicted hateful and tried everything, but they only ended up getting killed by Naruto or arrested before he got to them. Sometimes it was a match between himself and the Hokage as to who would get to them first.

Also as he took care of Mito he had to sped up his training to go on missions to help take care of himself and Mito. So with astonishable speed he sped through the ranks of the shinobi making chunin at the age of 7 Jounin at the age of 9 and shockingly and with the respect of the whole Anbu. Anbu Captain-Commander at the age of 13 something that shocked everyone.

But his best friend Itachi has also grown and rose through the ranks and became anbu captain at the age of 13. They both were respected in Konoha and Prodigies never seen in a century. Over the year's Naruto had made friends with plenty of people from the Inuzuka clan heir Hana, also with Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi.

Jiraiya over the years had come to visit them and the first time he came he was given a decision from Naruto on who he would help more if the time came to it. Him and Mito or Sarutobi, it took a while, but Jiraiya had gotten Naruto's full respect and trust when he bowed his head saying he would help them when the time came.

Naruto had also visited itachi during the years with Mito and was accepted by some in the Uchiha clan especially by Mikoto and Little Sasuke. Fugaku though was shrewd to naruto and would at chances glare at the little Mito.

Mito over the year's she had grown up like a little Kushina she was quite the tomboy and had the firey attitude Kushina had. Though when she trained she excelled in kenjutsu, Taijutsu and surprisingly Fuinjutsu. Although when she had trouble her Onii-san would help her when she needed it.

That was something else she completely adored her big brother he was her hero the one who protected her told her stories of her parents held her when she cried after hearing what was sealed inside her. She was told by him since he didn't want others to mix up the words to make her think differently.

He was there to help her when she needed it, she looked up to Naruto and trained to be like him. Naruto though raised her to be who she wanted to be he couldn't break her of the habit of playing pranks something he found very enjoyable.

He himself of the years had grown beyond what others knew ever since that Night with the Kyuubi attack and him meeting Megami. He had received information a week later about his role and abilites as her Avatar and when he learned that they had different abilites he pushed himself even farther to master them.

Though he did this in secret no one knew of this not even Itachi knew though the man suspected something.

Naruto overall was strong stronger then anyone ever knew as a shinobi he was holding quite a bit back from everyone even the Hokage who he at the moment was starting to hate as the years went by.

He was always training when he had the time using kage bushins when he could not many to make him get chakra exhaustion, but still many. At the moment he was a Fuijutsu Master, Ninjutsu expert, He was fluent in Taijutsu matching Gai himself. In kenjutsu he was unmatched by everyone he could wield a katana masterfully like he had done it his whole life. Secretly he had read the notes on his fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu and decided he would make that a type of Ninjutsu class called _Jikan Kukan_ he had secretly made a few jutsu if the situation called for it. But at the moment he hasn't showed it to anyone.

He also learned one technique he took great pleasure in. it was called Hoho or shunpo it was something needed with spiritual energy. It was a speed movement skill that increased his speed beyond measures. Though when he mastered it he never stopped training to get him even faster then before.

He could honestly say if he told anyone of his true status that he was as fast as his father when he used the Hiraishin no jutsu...

Though he was proficent to him anyway as a shinobi. He quite imersed himself in being Megami's Avatar and through the year's he meditated and finally met his Zanpakuto spirit and when he did he was shocked to see a young teen around his age wearing a black cloak with teared ends at the bottom.

The man had introduced himself as his inner spirit and Naruto couldn't have been happier the guy reminded him of himself when he was doing a mission. Over the years he learned that the teen's name was _Zangetsu_. That day also sparked when his weapon he received at becoming Megami's Avatar changed forever.

It changed into a giant cleaver that was a tall as he was and grew as he did. The sharpened end was white with the blunt end black as night. The handle had no guard and had what looked like medical tape wrapped around itleaving behind a long flowing end of it when he unvielded it.

His Zanpakuto had told him that it was called shikai a form that manifested what his spirit was. He also learned techniques called _Kido_**.**

They were like Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, but so much different then the others. He had learned that you concentrate your spiritual energy and speak the incantation instead of doing handsigns like Ninjutsu.

Over the years he had practiced and mastered a few that were ranked from 1-80 on all classes. Rangeing from Bakudo, and Hado.

He learned that one was for sealing or stopping one target or multiple and the other was like the other except it was more of the offensive spells.

He heard of Mito mentioning something about Kyuubi and he was shocked to hear that kyuubi said she was sorry. And from what Mito had told him of what lttle she could she said kyuubi was sorry for what she had done and explained all that happened.

He decided on that day Madara Uchiha was his prime target...

Also during his duties and raising Mito he made himself a reputation among Konoha as 'The Demon's Guardian' though he didn't care what they said he brought that title up full blast when he crucified a villager to the wall in Konoha square for punching Mito.

After that incident he was looked at with fear and anger at the same time knowing if they tried to get to Mito they would die by his hand alone.

As the Captain-Commander of the Anbu corps he was respected beyond anything with them and that with his position he never showed his face or identity to enemy villages.

Though that didn't mean he doesn't have enemies in Konoha as well...

The first was the Villagers in Konoha, they always tried to hurt Mito and he would stop and kill those that even tried. Those that did land a hit on her was tortured with a genjutsu of them watching as Naruto killed their family before killing them when their physically and mentally broken.

Another enemy was the council after the council meeting all those years ago he had made an enemy of the civilains and the respect and protection of the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka and Akamichi.

Fugaku though was neutral to him as well was Hiashi for reasons unknown...

The Elders were always pushing for Mito to be made as a weapon or executed or made as a breeding stock when she was old enough. This made Naruto unleash chakra slamming them into the ground and ripping off one of their limbs to make the point across if they tried he was watching...

And lastly was Hiruzen the man was always trying to take Mito away from him claiming he was too young to raise the child, well he proved him wrong after all these years and with the protection of over half the clan heads he was protected from the Hokage's attempts.

He knew what the man was trying to do, he was trying to have her either live on the streets or live in his clan compound to seperate her from him and make her loyal only to Konoha and trained as a weapon for only Sarutobi.

He stopped that immiedately with the Fire Damiyo's presence and since the man was a long time friend of Minato he was willing to help out.

At the moment we find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze walking down the road to the academy to pick up his now 8 Year old sister from the academy. As he passed through the streets he ignored the glares from the men or lust-filled looks from the women.

That's right, Naruto was getting those looks it seems from him being the Last male of his clan and added with his look he was one of the most wanted men in Konoha.

At the moment the Namikaze had grown to 5'7 and wore his normal attire of black shinobi sandal's black jounin pant's and a long-sleeved blackshirt. Over this was a Anbu-chestplate with two pouches on his right and left thigh. One for shuriken,Kunai,Senbo and Ninja wire. The other was for storage scroll's and customized seal tag's.

He was wearing metal-plated fingerless gloves as well as a Konoha Headband tied around his waist like a belt. He had a Anbu standard Ninjato on his back as well as his Kitsune Mask on the side of his face showing himself to the public.

The mask was Mito's idea and he did it for her and plus it really scared the populace when they saw it...

Over all this was a Black trench coat with the Uzumaki and Namikaze symbol of the back as well as 'Anbu Kyaputen-Komanda' (Anbu Captain Commander) in Kanji. As he walked the people went around him since his aura just screamed danger to those that pissed him off.

When he reached the academy he frowned seeing Mito sitting on a swing being glared at by the civilain families. Some were scowling at her while some were spouting insults at her. His blood began to boil before walking to his sister.

As he did so the hidden Anbu who just arrived as the personal bodyguards for Commander mentally gulped and knew their commander wasn't gonna show pity to those villagers even if children were with them.

When Naruto was behind the families he raised his hand and grabbed one civilains head and with surprising strength lifted the man who was one of the few spouting insukts at his sister and actually _threw _him into a wall making it crack and cave in.

After he did this he ignored the frightened looks he was getting from the children or horrified looks from the adults and walked up to Mito as the crowd made way for him. When that was done he walked up to the sad Mito who had her head hung low with her red hair covering her eyes.

Naruto saw the tears falling down her face before he got on his knee's and spoke ''Hey there Mito-chan, ready to go home?''he said

Mito went rigid she knew that voice she snapped her head up to see Naruto smiling at her warmly as the tears fell from her face.

''Naruto-nii-san!''she yelled before jumping onto his chest hugging him. He smiled while patting her head as he did so he looked back at the glaring crowd and released a burst of his KI shutting them up. He then looked back at Mito and sees her looking at him with cheerful violet eyes.

He smiled before speaking ''Well ready to go home Mito-chan?''he said

''Yeah, but first can we go to ichiraku? I'm hungry and I wanna see Old man Teuichi and Ayame-nee-san!''she said which he smiled again those two were probably the only civilains that respected tou-sans wish and helped her when he wasn't around.

''Sure lets go'' he said before putting her on his shoulder and walking out of the Shinobi Academy fields. As he did so he looked on ahead thinking on what his latest mission had detailed.

It seemed Iwa was getting restless since they found out Minato and Kushina, two of the most hated people in Iwa had children and since they didn't know of his status as Captain-Commander and heard of Mito they were trying anything to kill her. Even risking war...

He scowled as his eyes flashed a bright blue that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon as long as he was alive.

He looked up at a grinning Mito and smiled his sister was his light if he had to say, she was the thing that kept him from obliterating Konoha from the ground it sits on. If it wasn't for her, Itachi, Yugao and some of his friends he would have done it and slaughtered most of Konoha's population.

''Hey Mito-chan wanna go see itachi and his family later on?''he said which her eyes snapped wide and grinned befoe jumping on his shoulder.

''Yeah, yeah lets go I wanna see itachi-nii again!''she said.

Naruto smirked before walking ahead not knowing the future was going to be full of strife for him and Mito.

**2 Year's Later**

It's been 2 year's and things have went great for Naruto and Mito. The two along with Naruto's friends have been able to keep the council and villagers off his back because of Mito. Though Sarutobi was getting desperate and would often challenge him in clan law's on ways to adopt a child from a unfit parent.

Naruto always countered by saying he has raised Mito and she turned out great and wouldn't let him turn her into tool for him to use and discard.

Though their training along with Itachi's went great. Mito with the help of her brother was at High genin level alone with the studies and training she had done. She was intermediate in Fuinjutsu, Low Chunin in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu was non-existent except to be able to dispell all with the help from Kyuubi. Her taijutsu with the help of her brother was high chunin and with her Mother's sword and help from naruto she was high chunin to low jounin in Kenjutsu.

Overall she was quite the skilled shinobi. Though she never stopped thanking Naruto whenever he helped her train.

Itachi was someone Naruto was positive he could call a brother. The teen was to him a little brohter looking for ways to either get out of situations without violence or ending it quick. He helped Itachi get stronger for the past two years and even before that. He helped Itachi get stronger to be one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha.

Naruto himself though hadn't change all that much except for being a 15 year old he could beat Sarutobi now even if the man was in his Prime he wouldn't stand a chance, no one knew Naruto's true power except Zangetsu. Though itachi always suspected something.

His skills as a shinobi have only went up more since the last two year's being a The Captain-Commander of the Anbu corps. His skills in Ninjutsu were extroidanary, Fuinjutsu he had passed his father in the art and was on par and close to passing his mothers level as well. Taijutsu was something he added with his Kenjutsu with him always doing physical exercises that would make Gai say it was crazy to do made him past Gai's level and beyond.

Kenjutsu was something he took pride in and could honestly say The Seven swordsmen couldn't hold a candle to him. His speed added with the power of each swing was uncatchable and looked nothing except a blur.

His skills as a shinigami have skyrocketed though as he grew up over the last two year's. His talking with Zangetsu and training in the art of Kido had done wonders.

He had grew more attached to the Zanpakuto like it was his arm he was swinging instead. And with Kido he had mastered 81-99 though the latest ones on both Bakudo and Hado still needed a bit more practise.

He had also created a way of healing with kido, but needed no incantations. Just concentrated Spiritual energy...

His speed though with Hoho had went past even Zangetsu's expectation's he was nigh uncatchable in that aspect no one was as fast as he was.

Though no one has seen his true power yet anyway...

Although his greatest achievement was raising to the next level of his Zanpakuto something called _Bankai,_Zangetsu had said was only done before by Megami herself.

He was quite proud he achieved the next level though it was hard to control at first, but he had done it and had to say Bankai was only gonna be a last resort when he needed it.

Though even if he was stronger then anyone even truly knew he wasn't arrogant and flaunted his abilities. He was cool-headed, and emotionaly balanced to handle any situation that called for it.

Though there was a share of problems as well...

First off Konoha's civilain populace was getting more brave to actually try and attck him head on with a few shinobi as well thinking they had him outnumbered...

They were wrong and paid the price...

He made an example out of them and showed their mutilated corpes that if they tried it again he would do something far worse then this.

That shut them up only for them to come back a week later in bigger numbers.

Also Iwa was getting much more desperate and it showed when they sent an assasin to kill Naruto and Mito. When this happened and Naruto stopped and killed the assassin. He had placed the body in a box and written a message to the Tsuchikage that if he tried again he would be starting something he would regret later on.

This didn't deter the Iwa kage it actually made him try harder and harder then before. It was putting the strain of war breaking out once more.

There was also another problem, but it was within his own mind there was something trying to get out and he didn't know what it was and he had asked Zangetsu only to get a silent 'I don't know myself'.

This kinda freaked him out, but didn't stop him from his life.

Though everything changed when The day came when the Tsuchikage declared War on Konoha...

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Shinobi of Konoha, Avatar to Megami Goddess of Death and Anbu Kyaputen-Komanda was standing around his personal squad the ones he had grew up with and trained with. Each were strong in their own right. And right now they were having a meeting about the declaration of war with Konoha all because of a grudge from iwa.

First one to speak was Neko AKA Yugao Uzuki ''Naruto-Komanda sir what are we to do with the situation at hand? War has been declared by Iwa and we personally don't have the resources for another war.''she said

Weasel AKA Itachi Uchiha and Naruto's best friend nodded ''That's true sir, after the Third Shinobi war and Kyuubi's attack we just don't have the shinobi to win this war. I know we've pulled through and through in history through all three war's, but this time its different we are limited to shinobi and resources. It would personally take a miracle to win this war sir''he said in a monotone voice

Inu AKA Hana Inuzuka hung her head ''Yeah, and its even worse with half of Konoha calling for a trade with you and Mito-chan to stop the upcoming war.''she said as a tear fell from her face. She Yugao turned their attention to Mito who was sleeping on the couch.

Naruto were now as cold as ice and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. The others tensed up as they saw their leaders gaze. ''Let them try and trade us because just like Iwa, those fools in Konoha will suffer for their insolence.''

He stood up with his battle gear ready ''Inform the Hokage that I'll be going to Iwa's borders to deal with the invading force myself''he said getting shocked looks from them all.

''Wha-what? Naruto-sempai (master) you can't be serious!''said Yugao

''We know your strong Naruto, but to face a Battalion alone of Chunin and Elite Jounin would even be tough for the Hokage to deal with, and your saying you are gonna go face THREE Battalions alone!''Hana protested not wanting her friend to go in something like that alone.

Naruto smirked and tightened his gloves. ''You forget Hana-chan,that my father was capable of such a feat and lastly''he said with his eyes narrowed.

''Don't compare me to that old fool. He is nowhere even close to my level and I'm stronger then I look.''He stated and they still looked skeptic until itachi spoke up

''Sempai is right. He alone can deal with the invading force without any help''he said with a small smile on his face. ''Besides, even when I fight him, he never revealed all of his skill's and plus he isn't the Anbu Captain-Commander for nothing''

''B-but what about Mito-chan?With you gone and us being on guard, she'll be defenseless''Hana asked.

''It's already being taken care of.''He said and that was when a puff of smoke exploded into the room and the others jumped to their feet with their blades ready, until it cleared revealing a grinning Jiraiya.

''Fear not younglings because your saviour the Gallant Jiraiya is here to''

BAM! THUD!

An annoyed Naruto gave the man a brain duster to the skull and sending him face first into the ground, causing his subordinates to sweat drop.

''Now's not the time Ero-Kyofu''Naruto said in an annoyed tone. Said Sennin got up rubbing the back of his head, glaring at his Godson. Mito sat up stirring in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see her Godfather and her eyes lit up. Before Jiraiya could make an retort at his student's son,a red blur glomped his leg made him stumble back a little. He looked down and saw Mito look up a him with a grin on her face. He grinned back and picked her up.

''Well if it isn't my favorite God-child Mito-chan''he said and tickled her sides, making her giggle. Naruto smiled at this. Despite being a pervet to women, he loved Mitoto death and always tried to spoil her when naruto wasn't around. ''Guess what? Me and you are going on a little field trip while your brother deals with those bakas from Iwa''he said making her eyes light up ''As for you Naruto becareful out there because I'll drag you out of limbo and beat the crap out of you if you leave your imouto here all alone.''he saidin a serious tone.

Naruto just snorted before walking over to his Kyofu and Mito when he looked at Mito he saw her worried eyes and smiled, he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair making her pout cutely as he spoke ''That's not gonna happen Kyofu I wouldn't even dream of leaving her alone and especially with a pervert like you''he said with a teasing grin.

Jiraiya just glared at his godson before smiling and patting him on the back. Naruto just nodded at him before looking once more at Mito ''I'll see you later Mito-chan, be good for Ero-kyofu now you hear?''he said which she just smiled though he could see in her eyes that she was planning something.

''Of course nii-san I wouldn't dare''she said with a oh so innocent tone, naruto just grinned before kissing he forehead making a tint of pink appear on her face.

Kyuubi within Mito's seal watched on and grinned _**''Oh, is little Mito-chan feeling embarrased that her big, strong brother kissed her?'' Kyuubi said.**_ This made Mito blush bright red.

_'N-no, it isn't like that!'_ Mito said, but she could still hear Kyuubi's snickering.

''Then, I'll see you later then'' he looked at Jiraiya and nodded the man nodded as well before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then looked at his squad and gave out his order''Alright then you know your orders, Move out!''he said

''Hai'' they saluted before dispersing.

**Kami's Realm**

Within the realm of Kami was two figues watching through a glowing screen of the happening in the elemental countries. These two figures were both female from the curves you could see and the female features they had.

The first was Megami Goddess of Death, she had changed her body to that of a 16 year old woman. She was wearing the same kimono from when she first met Naruto, but it hugged her perfect hourglass figure and didn't leave anything to imagine. Her breasts were a perky C-cup and the kimono showed a bit of cleavage.

The other was Kami Goddess of Life and sister to Megami she had pale porcelean skin like her sister, but had low flowing silver hair with glowing golden eyes that radiated Power and Wisdom. She was wear the exact opposite of her sister, but no footwear. She wore a white Kimono hugging her figure as well exposing her Perfectly round and perky breasts.

Kami at the moment was watching her sisters Avatar heading to war. She had at first heatedly disagreed with her sister on giving a human her blessing, since the last time they did that it only threw the world it is now into chaos.

But that was squashed down as she watched the boy no man grow up and train to get stronger and she like her sister was at fist perplexed and interested in Naruto. She and Megami though frowned when they saw him heading off to war, though they knew this would happen sooner or later.

Althought she and her sister secretly wanted to see what Naruto was capable of...

**Iwa Border**

Three Battalions of Iwa nin consisting of Chunin, Elite-Jounin, and ANBU were waiting with anticipation to break into Konoha and kill the last Namikaze's as well as make the village pay for what Minato and Kushina did during the war. As they were about to break the border , their eyes widened in horror when they saw the son of their most hated enemy appear before them, walking torwards their position with a stone cold and murderous gaze locked onto them.

They all started to get nervous as his gaze was so much similar to Minato's. ''D-don't be afraid! Just because he's the son of that man and his bitch of a wife doesn't mean he can take on all of us''The commander said of the Battalion stated until they were all finding it quite difficult to breath because Naruto was using his spiritual pressure to make them all break into cold sweat and swore they saw a menacing figure with a scythe hovering over Naruto.

''For that comment on my mother you'll be the last to die ''Naruto said in a dark and Dangerous tone before holding out his right hand and in a flash of light Zangetsu appeared wrapped up fully with medical tape. He unveild it showing his Partner in all his glory. This intimidated quite a few of the already terrified Iwa nin. He suddenly took a step and vanished, causing them to go on the defense and unknown to them, he was already cutting them down at speeds that surpassed even his fathers.

''W-was that the Hiraishin?'' One jounin asked his colleagues but Naruto appeared infront of three squads with Zangetsu drawn out, and the next that happened was forever plastered on the Iwa commander's face. Blood, limbs, and screams of pure agonizing pain filled the air as the three squadrons were all cut to shreds and were either dead or close to dying.

''No, that was a technique I created and learned called Shunpo or Flash Step'' He vanished once again and in slow motion appeared behind the only remaing ninja. ''And the one I just killed you with is currently called Senka'' He said as he sheathed his blade on his back and blood shot out of the Iwa Commander's chest area where the heart is and spinal column. ''And as for your Tsuchikage. He and his village are about to get a wake up call.'' he finished as the man fell to his knees.

''D-damn you Namikaze'' He coughed out and fell to the ground.

''No damn your Village and your Leader's ignorance fool'' he said and starts to leave the area

As he does so he mentally feels that feeling again like someone or something trying to erupt from his mind. He shook his head and shunpos to the Iwa Village.

Onoki the current Tsuchikage of Iwagakure wasn't happy and at the moment was slamming his fists onto his desk. Why? Because an ANBU he sent to check up on the invading force on Konoha came back and told him that they were all massacred with no survivors. As he pondered on what he was going to do next he looked out his window and his eyes widened in terror and horror as he saw Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hovering over the village and staring right at the man and then aimed his right hand at the tower.

''This is a message to you and anyone else who dares to harm those precious to me you old fool. Hadō #88.**Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** (_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_). He called out as he fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy that hits the kage tower and truly a enormous explosion that not only engulfs the tower, but one quarter of the village as well.

As Naruto watched the mayhem he caused he felt slightly guilty for killing the innocent, but if it wasn't their leader then none of this would have happened. With that he turned around and shunpoed away leaving his mark and message at the entrance of the gate.

It stated...

_'You wanted a war...'_

_'Well you got one and paid the price for it'_

_From Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

This event was recored in history called the _'Massacre of Iwa'. _

**Kami's Realm**

The two goddess who had seen the destruction was shocked at how strong Naruto was and how he handled Iwa. It was just too fast even for them.

Megami though was beaming with pride her Avatar was making her feel the ultimate feeling of pride knowing the man walking the living world was her Embodiment on earth the one who represented death to those that crossed her.

Kami though was staring at Naruto with half-lidded eyes that showed a emtion Megami had caught and she smirked...

It was lust...

At HER Avatar, oh yes she couldn't wait to start teasing her about this piece of information.

**Fire Country Border**

After leaving Iwa in chaos and killing most of its shinobi that followed after him he had arrived in record time at the border in Fire Country. He then bit his finger and swiped it over his hand and started doing handsigns.

_''Shōkan ribāsu''_(Reverse Summoning) He stated before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

**With Jiraiya**

As Jiraiya played with Mito around on the Toad mountain he couldn't help, but be a little worried for his God-son going against Iwa alone was suicide to any normal human, Sure Minato did the same thing and came out with a victory that ended the Third Shinobi War, but even he had trouble standing after pushing his body past its limits.

As he caught Mito hiding behind a tree he heard a puff of smoke and turned around to see his God-son appear in a reverse Summoning. He looked and saw the only different thing about him was the Giant Cleaver on his back and the cold eyes that were slowly becoming warm seeing his sister, but nothing else out of the ordinary.

Mito looked up to see the sound of poofing to see her beloved Onii-san she smiled cheerfully as her eyes lit up.

As Naruto looked at Jiraiya he felt a red blur tackle into his chest making him stumble back a bit before falling on the ground. He rubbed his head a bit before blinking he looked downward to see Mito staring at him with her big violet orbs which glistened with tears.

He smiled as he wiped away the oncoming tears in eyes ''Whats wrong imouto-chan?''he said in a soothing tone.

She visibly relaxed at her brothers touch and voice she always did as she grew up his voice was the thing that always made her feel safe and relaxed. She pushed her face into his chest as she spoke ''I-I...thought you were gonna be hurt again..''she said sniffiling a little since on the inside as her kyofu took her away was deathly worried for her brother, and seeing him now healthy with not a scratch on him made her feel safe again.

Naruto just blinked before grinning a devilish grin, he snaked his hands to her sides before tickling her making her burst out into giggles as she rolled off of him.

''Haha hows that Mito-chan, This is for believing I wouldn't get back injured''he said as he continued his 'torture' on his poor little sister.

He stopped a few minutes later before picking up Mito who was blue in the face from the lack of air. And sat her on his lap like he used to when she was a little girl. He looked at Jiraiya and she leaned into her brothers warmth, her head was popped up on his chest where she was facing Jiraiya as well.

Jiraiya watched them with a smile on his face as the two actually reminded him of Minato and Kushina when they were younger, but he shook his head before speaking ''So...how did it go?''he said

''They were stopped like I said...nothing else to it Kyofu''he said hiding how he destroyed a quarter of the village itself.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes on naruto he was hiding something and knew it would either be bad or good he didn't know. Cause at the moment he just needed more answers.

''I see well what will you do in Konoha because of your actions it will be regarded back on Konoha seeing as they have someone like you able to destroy armies like that with little effort like your Tou-san then things will be tense with the countries.''

Naruto nodded as he ran a hand through Mito's hair ''I know this, but that won't deter me from protecting my precious people Kyofu and you know this better then anyone.''he said

Jiraiya grinned warmly before walking over to his god-children and gave them a hug ''Yeah, and I have to say I'm proud of both you the way your both turning out in life and both your kaa-san and tou-san would be proud as well.''he said

Naruto nodded before he looked down and saw Mito asleep in his lap with her arms wrapped around him and head buried in his chest.

He blinked before picking her up gently in his arms and stood up he shifted her in a bridal carry with her head leaning onto him. He kissed her forehead once more before he looked at his kyofu with a serious eye.

''Kyofu lets go back to Konoha I'm sure their looking for results, though I'm sure most already know by now.''he said

''Yeah, your probably right though Sarutobi might be pissed after what you did.''he said

''Like I care what the old fool thinks he has no say in what I do or who I protect. I'm sorry Kyofu, but the man to me is nothing more then old fool that thinks he can control me.''he said

Jiraiya nodded sadly knowing his God-son was right Sarutobi had tried for years to either control Naruto or take Mito away from him.

''Now lets go''he said before muttering a small '_Shōkan ribāsu _' before disappearing in a puff of smoke as did Jiraiya...

**Konohagakure**

When new's had spread of what was going on and exactly 'who' was sent to counter Iwa's invading force the Shinobi of Konoha were skeptic if Naruto would be able to do what his father was able to do as well as a few Civilains that got along with him and Mito.

That's when new's had traveled of Iwa's invading Three Battlion's completely massacred with no survivors.

This got cheers from all the shinobi knowing if it wasn't for Naruto they would have lost. They all knew they were still weak from the Third Shinobi war and added with kyuubi's attack made it all the worse for him.

But thanks to Naruto the newly and highly respected Captain-Commander of the Anbu Corps was able to put an end to it.

What was more shocking was Iwa the village itself being attacked with over a quarter itself being obliterated and the Kage tower along with it.

This had served as a warning to Iwa to not try attacking again of petty reasons.

They only hoped Naruto would come back soon...

Sarutobi though was sweating bullets to do what naruto did was completely amazing something that was only told in war stories when Minato completely decimated a battlion of Iwa nin in 1 minute flat.

What Naruto did was going to be told in Legends to come for being a man wiping out Not one or two BUT THREE Battalions of Iwa's finest rangeing from Chunin, Elite Jounin and ANBU. And add the fact he desroyed a quarter of Iwa was telling him there was more to Naruto then he or anyone else knew.

Naruto's squad that was on frontline guard duty heard the news the first though and had funny reactions. Even though they all knew Naruto was strong they never expected him to not only destroy THREE battlions of Iwa nin, but also destroy a quarter of Iwa itself! O h yeah they were definetly not gonna underestimate naruto again.

Itachi just smiled knowing his brother figure/best friend had done something legendary and saved Konoha from iminent destruction.

The said squad who were at the Gate's suddenly saw two figures appeared a few yards away from the main gate. When they sensed out who they were they completely left their posts and shushined to them.

As Naruto walked with Mito in his arms sleeping peacefully with Jiraiya beside them they felt three presences heading their way and smiled when they knew who it was.

They all appeared infront of them before Hana and Yugao surrounded Naruto checking for Injuries as Itachi just walked up to him and pat his shoulder.

''Welcome back Naruto-sempai''he said

Naruto smiled as Hana and Yugao stopped fussing over him before giving him a hug, no one noticed Itachi's slight twitch at the scene, that was before they jumped back hiding their blush.

Naruto just blinked owlishly before he smiled he checked to see Mito still asleep in his arms. He looked up at his squad and announced ''Iwa is offically surrended they have been crippled and cannot even put up a defensive. So there is no more to worry about for a long time so lets go home guys.''he said which they all noded at

With that they all walked back to Konoha awaiting what the future would bring them...

It's been a 3 days since the Invading force of Iwa was stopped and slaughtered as well as Iwa having a quarter of it being destroyed. This had also set events to happen. The survivors that seen what Naruto did had put him in the Iwa Bingo Book as one of the most dangerous men in the shinobi nations.

Kumo's Raikage was excited to see Minato's and Kushina's son do what he did to Iwa and especially the message he carved in the entrance into Iwa's village. That had set the record of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze being entered into the Bingo Book.

Suna and the other neigbhoring villages were wary of Konoha now since they had someone like him in their ranks.

The day Naruto came back to Konoha he was surrounded by shinobi all giving him cheers of what he did and Civilains bowing in respect despite what he had done in the past and their past sins against him and his sister he still saved them from destruction and they owed him that much.

Sandaime though when he confronted Naruto about it later that day earned a glare from Naruto telling the man what he does is not his buisness since he was the Commander of the Anbu Corps he has special law's made for that position of what he does on personal levels is not dictated by the current kage of Konoha so the man couldn't do anything about it.

Tha same night Mito never left Naruto's side she stayed with him every second till it was bedtime and even then she wanted to be by his side, him fighting a war must have really worried her...

It had been the next day and he heard bombarding sounds coming from his door that morning so when he left Mito tucked back in bed he went to open the door only to be bombarded with questions from Anko and Kurenai to see if he was alright.

He just waved off their concerns saying he was alright, That seemed to calm them down.

On the third day as he 'recovered' although he wasn't tired at all, he was called into a Council meeting to discuss of what happened and he wasn't really in the mood. All he really wanted to do was spend time with his imouto was that to much to ask?

He still remembers that when he scared the civilain council shitless and stopping most of Sarutobi's questions about his weapon.

That's right he now fully let Zangetsu sheathed on his back, since for one he wasn't gonna hide his partner anymore, two It was intimidating as hell to see him walking down the street with Zangetsu on his back and three...

It was fun seeing Yugao going gaga over the weapon...

Now after 2 weeks things have been going back to normal except that feeling in his mind was getting stronger with each passing day and it was starting to worry him.

Though this didn't deter him from training or helping Mito with her training when she needed it. It also didn't stop him from going back to duty and doing missions with his squad although he has been seeing Itachi acting strange lately...

That was something else Itachi was hiding something and being childhood friends for so long it worried him and he promised himself he would get to the bottom of what was wrong with him.

He also strangely kept visiting Mikoto and Little Sasuke ever since he heard about Fugaku becoming even more...deranged in his clan. He was worried about the two. So when he came to visit he would talk with Mikoto while teaching Sasuke things he needed to know in the current grade he was in at the Academy.

This sparked a budding friendship with Mikoto he always remembered kaa-san being best friends with the woman and had to say Mikoto was fun being around. And little Sasuke despite having a similar atitude like Fugaku's was easy to tease or get him mad.

He also spent time with his squad when they weren't on duty and with Anko and Kurenai as well.

Though he was noticing some weird things happening with Mito she would sometimes always blush when she looked at him while her eyes were always flashing red a few times when she looked at him as did a few other women he knew. He may be a genius of a shinobi, but he was dense as ever when it came to women...

At the moment we find our Blond hero walking around Anbu HQ after finishing a solo S-rank mission to Kusa country, as he was walking he thought about getting Mito and taking her out to ichiraku after academy the day was over with.

That's when he looked up and saw a sight he thoughts he would never see Itachi was waiting at the door with a distressed look on his face while a scroll was tightly gripped in his hands. Naruto frowned for as long as he knew Itachi he has never seen him look this emotional before, sure they made small jokes around each other, buth this was different something happened.

So with speed unrivaled by anyone he appeared beside Itachi who had yet to even realize his presence. This made him even more worried itachi was always the first one to know he appears at team meetings.

''Itachi...whats wrong?''he said worried for his best friend. When he saw itachi stiffen he knew something was up and decided he would find out what was going. He asked again, ''Itachi, turn around and tell me whats wrong?''Naruto said once more.

Itachi sighed he didn't know Naruto was near him till he spoke, but he just came at a very bad time. He had been hiding this for as long as he could and didn't want Naruto to know about it seems fate didn't listen...

He sighed before turning to naruto ''Naruto...can we talk in private theirs to many ears...''he said looking around the area.

Naruto frowned before nodding he grabbed onto itachi's shoulder and using shushin...

They appeared in the Namikaze compound when he let go of Itachi's shoulder he made a Kage bushin and told it to go get Mito, the clone nodded before disappearing. After this Naruto closed all the blinds and activated silencing seals, after this he looked at the now nervous Itachi who was still staring at the scroll in his hands.

''Itachi...explain to me...whats going on...''he said with a 'don't argue with me' tone. Itachi flinched before looking Naruto in the eye.

''Well if I'm gonna be explaining myself I better do so in my...true form...''he said which shocked Naruto, itachi put his hands up in a handsign and muttered 'Kai' before a poof of smoke erupted from itachi's body covering him completely.

Naruto had to shield his eyes before ths smoke disapated, at it did so Naruto was beyond shocked, where once stood his bestfriend Itachi Uchiha stood a long raven haired woman in the same clothes itachi was wearing only difference it hugged her figure like a second skin and the chest-plate armor didn't hide the perky C-cup breasts showing from her chest.

Her heart-shaped face and coal black eyes looked back at him as bangs fell infront of her face.

Naruto just blinked slowly digesting what he was seeing basically it was a clone of Mikoto in his opinion.

Said woman looked at the ground ''A-ano...N-naruto...this is my true form...this is who ...I...r-really am''said the woman.

Naruto just thought about what she said and his eyes went wide in shock that is until he saw her eyes that held a bit of pleading and acceptance. He mentally cringed those kind of eyes always broke him one of his small weaknesses.

He rubbed the back of his head and spoke ''So I'm guessing your actually...a female?''he said

''Yes...''she said

Naruto frowned ''Why hide it?''he said

''It was because Fugaku placed the genjutsu on me to look male because he wanted only son's and not a daughter in the family. But Kaa-san always helped me when I needed emotional support when Father became strict on my training.''she said

Naruto scowled at this Fugaku to do such a thing made him wanna kill the man, but first

''Then why didn't you tell me? I am your best friend aren't I? Don't you trust me enough to keep this a secret?''he said

The woman snapped her head up at him and let tears start to fall from her eyes. ''I didn't know what you would think of me, I didn't want the only person to bring me out of my cold persona to leave me if he found out the truth''she said as she fell to her knees crying.

Naruto was their in a instant holding her to his chest as he rubbed her back in comforting gestures. He still was trying to wrap it around his mind His best friend since childhood the Itachi he grew up with, trained with, did missions with was actually a female and was actually scared of telling him the truth?

He pulled himself back and raised her head by her chin till she was looking him int the eyes. ''You have nothing to be scared about, I would have accepted you either way, now...why not start telling me your true name hm?''he said

This made her emotions break and wrapped her arms around his head and cried andwailed into his shoulder as he held her. Knowing this might take awhile, after she had calmed down a bit she looked at him and spoke ''My true name...the one kaa-san gave me is Hitomi...Uchiha Hitomi...''she said

Naruto actually grinned, the name fit her perfectly,

''That's a beautiful name...Hitomi-chan it fits you, now Hitomi I need you to explain whats been bugging you for the past few weeks.''he said

Hitomi actually blushed at his compliment before she remembered why she was here. ''Naruto-kun, its a long story, but let me start by explaining what my clan has been planning...'' with that Hitomi started explaining the Uchiha clan with her father planning a coup d'état and rebel against Konoha. She told him of how some members of the clan were innocent and didn't even know of the plan.

She also explained her situation as a spy for her father in the Anbu this way she could gather important information and hear on the Hokage's meetings, but she also told him of her Undercover status being a double-agent for Sarutobi and the council.

She told him of Sarutobi's plan along with the Elders to have her slaughter the clan So something like this wouldn't happen again.

She even told him they when she tried to refuse Sarutobi threatened her by having Sasuke getting a loyalty seal placed on him and Mikoto used a breeding stock.

Thats when everyhing broke she fell into his arms and cried her eyes out. Asking, begging for any kind of help.

While she told him all this Naruto was deathly silent his bangs covered his eyes, as his grip on Hitomi was tighter and he kept pulling her closer into him to soothe her as much as he could.

When the woman stopped crying she looked up only to gasp seeing Naruto's murderous and deadly stone cold gaze. She could see his eyes changing bit by bit.

Naruto grit his teeth before pulling away from Hitomi, he got up and pulled her up as well.

''Hitomi-chan, you should have told me this before...''he said

''I-I didn't know if you would...''she said only to stop when Naruto hugged her as his chin was on her head.

''Of course I would have, you should have told me everything from the beginning. But I will tell you this Hitomi-chan''he said ignoring the fact he added the chan suffix to her name.

Though Hitomi did notice and would file it for later...

''I will help you, be damned I become a enemy of Konoha you and I are friends the best of friends you know this, and you should know I'd do anything to help you, Now me and you are going to the Uchiha clan Compound and find the ones who are planning this uprising, and the innocent ones will live. I hope you don't have any problems killing your father do you?''he said

She answered with no hesitation ''Hell no! I'll gladly kill him!''she said

Naruto nodded once more before speaking ''Good I want you to give me the names of who the ones are planning the uprising, also I'd suggest you put back on your 'itachi' genjutsu just incase. I'm gonna help you lift this burden and help out your clan, Now once you have killed your father I want you to get your mother and if possible Sasuke and take them at our squad safehouse.''he said while walking up to his closet.

She nodded with his planning and knew the innocent would be safe at the safehouse the seal's Naruto implated in the building wouldn't allow those with evil intentions would be blocked out. That's when she saw Naruto open up the closet to show a bunch of boxes and clothes, she watched curiously when he moved them out of the way and bit his finger drawing blood.

She watched when a white glow erupted from the closet. When it faded it showed a closet full of scroll's that had kanji for something different. They ranged from (Weapon's), (Medical Herbs and Medicine), (Personal Fuinjutsu books and Tag's), (Family Scroll's and Book's on Nin-Tai-Kenjutsu).

She watched in facination when he pratically cleaned out the whole closet and started sealing everyone _into_ his own body she remebered him making a pocket dimension seal used on the body,but this shocked her.

When Naruto sealed the last bit of things he needed he closed the door, and looked at Hitomi and spoke ''Now Hitomi you know the plan after we kill the ones trying to plan the coup I'll have you take your Kaa-san and the ones that are innocent to the safefhouse after you do this activate the seal's. Because after this I don't want them to feel what is gonna happen afterwards...''he said looking away from her one second before looking back at her.

''Do you understand?''he said

''Yes Naruto-kun, but what about Mito-chan? And the rest of our friends? What will we do?''she said worried about her friends.

Naruto just scowled before punching the wall behind him making a 5 foot crater, this shouldn't be surprising since he had long since passed Tsunade's Legendary strength,but the Namikaze compound was made of the thickest stone and improved with defensive seal's. So what he basically just did was make a crater of pure Chakra-enchanced cement and steel.

This got a wide eyed look from Hitomi when she saw Naruto's eyes change once again...to _those _eyes. The ones that showed he was willing to do anything to protect his precious people.

''Im gonna do what I should have done a long time ago, Hitomi-chan...I'm gonna usurp the Hokage and take Mito away from here to the Fire Damiyo. When I leave the gate I'm gonna leave a messenger bird for Yugao, Hana, Anko and Kurenai they will be the only ones to know what has happened. After this and I have Mito with me I want you and your clan to follow me ok?''he said

Mitomi just nodded dumbly still trying to wrap it around her mind hearing Naruto going to usurp the Hokage and governing body of Konoha itself. She mentally chuckled naruto was always like that he'd face a village and become its number one enemy if it mean't saving a friend in trouble.

She stood up and went over to Naruto and before he could do anything she did something she had wished to do for a long time.

She captured his lips in a passionate liplock. Naruto went wide eyed before remebering his first kiss with Megami and did what he did with her, He wrapped his arms around her and leaned deeper into the kiss making her moan in surprise, he rubbed her back while they went against the wall. They continued this for a minute before breaking apart for air.

When they seperated they eyed each other before Hitomi smiled with a small blush on her face. ''Thank you Naruto-kun, I just wanted to do that before we went seperate ways for now.''she said.

Naruto just blinked before grinning ''Yeah, me two Hitomi-chan who knows there might be more where that came from''he said with a teasing grin.

She blushed bright red before turning around ''L-let's go...''she mumbled.

Naruto smirked before coming up from behind her and hugged her from behind. ''Very well hime, but first let me reinforce some more clones to go help get my sister.''he said once he did that he grabbed her in a hug and shushined to the outskirts of the Uchiha complex.

2 Hour's Later we find Naruto's clones holding Mito Uzumaki Namikaze as they raced through the woods getting to the outskirts of Konoha. As they did so Mito was asking why he was doing his and only said they needed to get away from Konoha for good and that he would explain later.

At the Uchiha Clan complex chaos was happening 'Itachi' and Naruto himself had already infiltrated the clam compound and were assinating the traitor's. They were officaly found out and at the moment was killing off the planning traitors and was sparing the innocent which had the innocent ones follow 'Itachi's' clone and promised it will be explained later.

Naruto dodged a kunai slash before kicking a uchiha guard into a building and ducked under a Katon jutsu before doing handsigns himself

_**''Katon: Misairufureimingudoragon''(**__Katon: Dragon Flaming Missle)_ He stated before blowing a white flaming dragon incernerating a group of Uchiha shinobi and buring a few buildings along with it.

Naruto exhaled before looking at Hitomi's gobsmacked expression he chuckled before speaking''I had it mastered a bit ago, anyways lets get to your house I have a feeling something bad is happening.''he said which 'Itachi' nodded before they sped through the deserted or destroyed buildings.

When they got their Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard sceaming so he rushed in kicking the wall in and finding the source with 'Itachi' following him.

When they got there they saw Fugaku trying to stab Mikoto which the woman was resisting the best she could despite her being having Resistance seals on her.

Naruto's blood boiled over and shunpoed between Fugaku and Mikoto and kicking the man through the wall and standing protectivly infront of Mikoto.

He nodded at 'Itachi' who nodded back which she went outside to deal with Fugaku. While that was happeneing he looked back at Mikoto and started ripping off the resistant seals on her and helping her stand.

''N-naruto-kun...whats going on?...Why was Fugaku trying to k-kill me''she said as tears were glistening in her eyes. Naruto just closed his eyes and hugged the woman he had come to see as a very precious person in his life and let her cry in his shoulder. He looked in 'Itachis' direction to see her standing over the dead body of Fugaku, but seemed to be looking at the other direction.

He didn't have time to think about it at the moment as he held Mikoto and helped soothe her as best as he could.

**With Hitomi**

Hitomi had just killed Fugaku with her Ninjato, before she heard sounds coming from the otherside of the room. She looked over her shoulder and inwardly cursed it was her little brother Sasuke, and with him seeing her over Fugaku's body made it confusing for the child.

''Nii-san, whats going on? That clan has been killed and...and''thats when realization came up on his face.

''N-nii-san...why?''he said as tears fell from his eyes.

Hitomi flinched which was missed by Sasuke and decided on another course of action.

''I was doing this, to Protect those Precious to me Sasuke.''she said in her Itachi genjutsu.

Sasuke looked at his 'Nii-sans form' in confusion, before he saw Hitomi's eyes close before they snapped open revealing her sharingan.

Hitomi knew what she was doing was risky, but maybe this way she could help her little brother. Before Konoha could corrupt him.

''I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have to go now as for why I did this its like I said it was because I wanted to protect those important to me, that included you as well...Goodbye...baby brother'' she said before her Sharingan morphed into a Three-pronged Shuriken and said

_**''Mangekyou: Tsukyomi''**_ She said that was when Sasuke fell unconcious with a gift from his Nii-san to secretly protect him later on.

**With Naruto**

He pulled away from her and spoke ''Mikoto-san we have to get you out of here I promise everything will be explained soon, but there is something rotten happening in Konoha and I intend to find out so please do me this favor and follow 'Itachi' when he asks you to.''he said he started walking out of the hole in the wall.

Mikoto watched her best friends son and her personal friend walk out after protecting her from getting killed. She calmed herself and saw 'Itachi' come back in with a sad frown on his face.

''Kaa-san its time we go, but first...'' Puts his hand in a tiger seal ''kai!'' before she changed back to her real form shocking and making Mikoto smile happily.

Hitomi smiled as she hugger her kaa-san. ''Kaa-san we have to go Naruto-kun has helped me get the innocents of the Uchiha clan away we need to get to them and fast''she said surprising Mikoto once more before she started grinning.

''Sooo...its Naruto-kun now huh?''she said Hitomi just blushed and looked away from her as Mikoto was laughing at her daughters expense.

Naruto himself had already shunpoed to the ANBU HQ and demanded for the guards to drag every single council member to the chambers on the law of The Captain Commander himself ordering this. They quickly saluted not wanting to be in Naruto's line of wrath.

When the council memebrs of all kinds were summoned from all the Civilains to the clan heads and Elder's even Sarutobi himself were dragged by the Anbu and told to come for it was an emergency.

When they asked why they only got ''It was Naruto-Komanda's order'' which made them all think what was going on.

''Why has that brat called us here for so late in the night!''said a pink haired council woman.

''I agree what is so damn important that he'd have his own Anbu drag us from our home to come here.'' said another civilain.

The Clan Head's though were mentally frowning wondering what was going to have a meeting ordered by Naruto himself, and it never happened since he hated the meetings.

''It's because I have important buisness with some people in this very room and your all here to witness what I mean''said Naruto as he appeared from the made everyone jump not even sensing him their while Sarutobi, The Elder's and Civilains glared at him.

''Why have you called this meeting boy? Some of us have better things to do!''

Naruto just throwed a glance at the man before ignoring him completely as he pulled out a folder from his coat. ''This is the reason I've brought you all here, it would seem there was some Uchiha in the clan planning a coup''he said and raising his hand silencing the incoming questions.

He then spoke once more ''Also this folder here is a personal file on my squad Member Weasel AKA Itachi Uchiha and from what I can see there is Top secret information of him being a spy for the Uchiha Clan.''he said gaining even more gasps and narrowed eyes from Sarutobi and the elders.

''But thats not the real reason I've brought you here you see,You Sarutobi and you Honorable elders of the Shinobi Council have made him an undercover spy to be placed as a double agent in the clan and also have ordered for him to slaughter his clan...that also has innocents within that know nothing of the plans some others were making.''he said

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Naruto while The elders did the same while the clan heads were inwardly trying to figure where this was going.

''So I say right now, What gave you the fucking right to order one of my SUBORDINATES! Even if your the fucking Hokage you have no juristiction with my squad Hiruzen Sarutobi! And even more so you THREATENED my subordinate with his family if he didn't do as you ordered. So I'm gonna give you one chance to explain yourself Sarutobi one chance is all your gonna get!''he said

The Clan head's were gawking before Tsume growled at Sarutobi she always knew something was fishy about the man, but with this recent information tipped the scales.

Sarutobi was thinking a mile a minute on what to do before going with an alternative ''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you dare order me! The Hokage of Konohagakure! And dare threaten me? Would you risk your life like this to get information?''he said

Naruto glared at the man ''Hell yes you old bag of fucking bones''he said with venom dripping from each word.

Sarutobi then smirked and decided to play his ace ''But what about Mito? Are you willing to risk her life?''he said getting shocked looks from them all. Naruto was deathly silent after that before an Unmeasuralbe force slammed in the chambers crushing the floor the civilains didn't stand a chance and was slammed into the floor, the Clan Head's had more resistance, but had to hold onto their desks from falling to their knee's.

Though Sarutobi was had the worst of it since it was all aimed at him! He was on his knee's gasping for breath, he looked at Naruto to see a menacing ghostly figure holding a scythe hovering over him as Naruto was glaring at him with his now eyes changed from the ice cold blue to the black eyes with the golden pupils. They held so much anger and hate it was suffocating.

Naruto raised his right hand as Zangetsu appeared in his hand and pointed it at Sarutobi,

_**''If you so much as try anything to hurt her to get to me, I will make what I did in Iwa and Kyuubi's attack look like a childrens fight compared to what I would do to you and Konoha as a whole!''**_he said with a much diffeent voice then before.

He then glared ''Now that you have spoken I will leave you will this threat Hiruzen Sarutobi, if you so much as try anything that I find out is not right in my book I will do something far worse for your village and release all the secrets I know of in Konoha from the defensive mechanisms that protect our walls to the fuin-barrier that surrounds Konoha everything to even its dark..._little secrets!_''he said

This made Sarutobi go pale and nod before the pressure let up completely. When they looked up they didn't see Naruto anywhere.

But they could still hear his voice...

_**''Always remember Sarutobi, I'm always watching you and I'll be there when you fuck up and I'll be the one to send you to the Shinigami along with your teammates.''**_he said before the voice faded away.

This event had marked a major shift in Konoha as the Day, One Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze became its number one enemy and Missing-nin...

With Naruto we find him already outside the Konoha Gatesas he headed for the Safehouses. As he did so he sent 4 Kage bushin's Hegned into Messenger bird's to relay the information, and for them not to do anything until they got another message from him again.

5 Minutes later using shunpo he arrived at the Safehouse to seethe security seal's activated and the occupants safe and sound inside, he could also sense Mito in there as well with Hitomi and Mikoto around her.

He sighed before walking up to the doors and activating a blood seal to unlock the security seals as to not set the alarm off.

As he got inside he locked it backa nd turned around to see the Uchiha survivor's looking at him with understanding eyes, Mitomi must have explained while he was out. He nodded at them as he walked up the steps to talk to Hitomi and Mikoto and also to check up on Mito.

When he got to the second floor he saw a few Uchiha shinobi that weren't involved with the traitors guarding the door. Once they saw him though they saluted before opening the door. He smiled at them before walking through as the doors closed behind him ending with a 'click'.

Once inside he was on the receiving end of getting tackled by a red missle knocking him backa few steps. He looked down to see Mito smiling at him, he smirked before looking out to see Hitomi in her true form and Mikoto smiling at him.

He smiled back at he picked up Mito and set her on his shoulder only for her to stay put. He sighed before setting her in his arms in a bridal carry as she cuddled in to his chest,

Naruto rolled his eyes with a gentle smile Mito was always clingy when it came to him. He kept walking as Mito snuggled closer into him and spoke ''So I'm guessing you told the others of the situation?''he said gesturing to Hitomi.

Said now revealed female Uchiha heir smiled ''Yeah, though it was surprising when a few said they had suspected something, but couldn't get any real evidence.''she said

''And have you told'' pointing at Mito ''about anything else?''he said

Hitomi nodded ''Just the small portion, but what I don't get its what were going to do next?''she said with a frown.

Nauto just grinned ''I have an idea, just have the survivors get ready were leaving in about an 10 minutes.'' Naruto said while shifting Mito so her head was resting in the crook of his neck as he walked to the window looking out in the forests of Fire country.

Hitomi nodded before walking out to adress the survivors of their next move. Mikoto though stayed and walked up beside him as she looked at him with a gentle smile.

''You know Naruto-kun, you remind me so much of your father and mother its remarkable''she said

Naruto smiled ''Heh, yeah though honestly I think I take more after Tou-san, but got the short anger fuse from kaa-san. Especially when it comes to council meetings''he said with a frown.

Mikoto just laughed ''True, Kushina wasn't one for politics, but could make them shut up when they needed to, and I can see you got your fathers and physical appearance and skill's.''she said with a little humor in her voice.

Naruto just grinned ''Yeah, but I think Mito-chan here is just like Mom in everything from the tomboyish-attitude to the talent in Fuinjutsu.''he said as his eyes softly settled on Mito as he pat her head causing the little girl snuggle closer into him.

Mikoto blinked and smiled at the scene ''Naruto-kun, you really love her don't you?''she said. Which Naruto just looked at Mikoto softly.

''Yes, I love her more then anyone could imagine and would protect her to my dieing breath just like you, Hitomi, Kyofu, and all my other precious people..._That was the promise I made when I died_'' he said with the last part quietly, but Mikoto caught it, but before she could question him Hitomi came back in.

''Naruto-kun, everyone is ready its time to go.''she said

Naruto just turned around and nodded and walked to the door with Mikoto eyeing him strangely, she still couldn't get out what he said out of her mind. Now she knew there was more to Naruto then she or anyone else even knew. She then decided she would find out what he mean't later on.

Naruto walked out the door before he remebered something and looked at Hitomi ''Hitomi-chan, where is Sasuke?''he said

Hitomi just closed her eyes ''I decided to leave Sasuke behind I explained this to kaa-san and agreed, I have a plan that has a risk of a 50/50 chance in the future to work. Until then we'll have to wait till then''she said

Naruto just closed his eyes remebering Sasuke when he was growing up, and decided he would keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay. He opened his eyes ''Very well, then as your still-acting Commander I am gonna keep an eye out on Sasuke if hes ever in trouble or decides to take the wrong path. I'll straighten him out for you''he said with a grin.

This made Hitomi as well as Mikoto go wide eyed before they smiled and nodded

''Arigatou Naruto-kun!''they both said in unison which was pretty funny seeing they looked like clones of one another. Naruto just smiled and waved them off.

''It's alright, but right now we have to get moving.''he said as he walked out the door with the two following him. Mikoto wandering where they were going.

''Where will we be going Naruto-kun?''she said, Hitomi raised an eyebrow she too wanted to know, but she was more curious at how her mother was exclaiming his name in such an affectionate manner.

Naruto just kept walked as he held Mito ''Where we are going is the one place I know you all will be safe, its the one place Konoha can't touch you. Were going to the heart of Fire Country, we're going to _Hi-shi The Capital City of Hi-no Kuni_'' Naruto said.

This made them gasp, They were going to the Fire damiyo's city? The very place that was built even before Konoha? Sure they had been around the area on Mission's, but never before inside the city. Naruto somehow knowing their thoughts,

''Don't worry, we'll be let in I know the Fire Damiyo and hes a personal friend of my Fathers and myself as well. Even if the man is a Lord of a country he will not deny help from me since I've helped him out before and saved his family from assasination once or twice.''he said shocking them even more.

Naruto then looked at Mito before patting her head as he softly spoke,

_''No matter how long I have to, I will always protect you through Life or Death. I shall stick to my promise and always protect you...''_ Naruto said. He inwardly didn't know why he said that, but its just something within him _Demanded _him to say it. He shook his head as he was followed by a smilling Mikoto and Hitomi.

**Hi-Shi Gates**

At the gates of Hi-shi, we find Naruto with Mikoto and Hitomi on both his sides while Mito was on walking beside Naruto holding his hand with the last remaining Uchiha's following them. When they finally reached the gates they were surrounded by the Guards. They were Samurai the personal army of any Damiyo, They were the security force and police force of Each Capital City in every country.

As everyone was tense, Naruto was just staring at them with an impassive face. That is until they heard a voice from the Samurai.

''N-naruto-dono?''said a male voice

''Captain?''said a samurai, The Samurai were looking at their Captain who was walking past them torward Naruto before he bowed surprising them all.

Naruto just smiled at the man who was wearing the Standard Samurai armor except he wore a Captain's badge for Squad 3. the man had messy brown hair and grey-black eyes. He wore a Katana at his hip and a small dagger attached to his back with the handle facing his right so it would be an easy quickdraw.

''Its good to see you, Nokura''Naruto said.

The newly named Nokura stood up and smiled at the man before him ''As it is to me Naruto, what have you come here for?''he said eyeing the people with him.

Naruto frowned and spoke ''That will have to be spoken with Izo-sama''he said, which got a frown from Nokura and nodded.

''Then follow me, You all back to your posts, nothing to see here!''he said making the Samurai head back to their positions. Nokura then looked back and said ''Now if you will all follow me, we will head to see Izo-sama''he said getting a nod from Naruto.

Mito who was watching curiously looked up at Naruto and asked the question on all their minds, ''Ano, Naruto-nii who is Izo?''she said with her face scrunched up cutely making her look like a confused fox.

Naruto just smiled as he ruffled Mito's hair making her pout as a tint of pink rose up on her face.

''Why, Hes the Fire Damiyo of Hi-no Kuni''he said in a nonchalant manner although inwardly he was grinning like a madman.

This got gaping looks from everyone as he walked on with a confused Mito as to who the Fire Damiyo was.

**Faiāparesu-Throne Room Eantrance**

Naruto with Mito followed by Mikoto, and Hitomi. They had left the remaining in another room so they could rest after the long journey. As they left them they had followed Nokura as Naruto had yet to say a word only to speak when asked a question from Mito.

When they reached the Throne Room door's Nokura turned around and smiled ''Izo-sama, will be expecting you Naruto-dono, so Please go on ahead.''he said before the giant doors opened up slowly to reveal a room twice the size of the Hokage's office. The room itself had paintings of the previous Damiyo's along with their accomplishments listed below.

Ahead of the group was a small red carpet leading to a throne with a person sitting in it, This person was wearing elegant and formal clothing. He had black hair with some grey could be seen showing he was middle-aged. The man had brown sharp eyes that showed wisdom and a feeling of commandance.

This man was Iro Mazaki, Current Fire Damiyo of Hi-no Kuni and Lord of Fire Country...

The man smiled brightly when he saw Naruto and speaks ''Welcome Naruto how long has it been?''he said.

**End**

**Now first of all I'd like to thank Namikaze09 for helping with this story, So Big thanks to the man also visit his homepage great stories!**

**Now I'd like to say this story was also an idea me and Namikaze09 have been thinking on for a while now and I decided to add a little BLEACH into it :P**

**Now Flamer's whatever you put will be stacked in the box of 'I don't give a fuck'.**

**Though Constructive Critism is welcomed, Now as for my other stories...**

**Major writhers block! And I had to get this out here sorry :D**

**Till then TDKN-TheDemonKingNaruto is out!**


	2. Meeting the Damiyo, Travel to Kumo

**Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander**

**Chapter 2: Meeting of The Damiyo and Traveling to Kumo**

(A/N: Alright, guys listen up for I'm gonna say this now and don't wanna repeat myself chapters like the first one won't be that long for it just shows to much and I plan on shortening it to maybe 15k words or at the LEAST 19k words per chap. Thats all now enjoy the Chapter)

The Fire Lord of Fire Country Iro Mazaki, was staring at the man infront of him. He had just been told of someone wanting to speak with him, but had at first declined saying he was spending time with his family. Though things changed when the messenger said it was urgent and spoke exactly 'who' it was.

That made him leave in a hurry...

So imagine his surprise when he is informed of a group of Uchiha and its Matriarch along with Naruto's little sister that he has help protected from Sarutobi's attempts. That made him mentally scowl that man had lost his respect long ago. He shook his head before speaking.

''Hello Naruto-san, its good to see you in good health. Now I am glad to see you and all, but I have to ask what is so urgent to come here personally to speak with me?''Iro said wondering what his friend needed to speak about thatwas so urgent to not even relay a message ahead of time.

Naruto frowned before looking at Mito ''Mito-chan go to Mikoto-san and stay with her and Hitomi-chan, while I speak with Iro-sama, ok?''he said with a reassuring smile. Mito was about to disagree when she saw him reassure her so she walked over to Mikoto and Hitomi before turning her head to see Naruto nodding for her to go on ahead.

She smiled before walking with Mikoto holding her hand as they walked out the door, Hitomi though was hesitant as she looked at naruto worried until he spoke ''Hitomi-chan, don't worry everything will be fine. Remember what I told you? I would do anything I had to protect you, Mikoto and anyone else that is important to me. So go on ahead Iro-sama have things to speak about.''he said,

Hitomi stayed there for a few seconds before smiling and went out the door giving Naruto one last glance as the doors closed. After they did so a tense silence followed as Naruto looked back into a piercing brown eyes as Iro stared back into cold icy blue eyes. They stayed like that until Iro broke the tension.

''Naruto, what is the reason you called this meeting? Has something happened?''he said needing to know what has been going on to make his friend and be so serious. Yeah Naruto usually is serious all the time, but at the moment he was seeing something in Naruto's he hasn't ever seen before.

Naruto just remained impassive before speaking, ''What I'm doing here Iro-sama is that something happened in Konoha that has made take the alternative path I once told you about.''he said making Iro's eyes widen slightly, Naruto continued despite this ''You see I won't lie to you ever since the past Declaration of war from Iwa and its decimation, Konoha's higher-ups have been on my back for some time now. But that wasn't really that bad. That is until...they crossed the line with one of my Subordinates...''he said with a cold edge tone in his voice.

Iro frowned at this he remembers the declaration on Konoha from Iwa and the Damiyo of Earth Country had not known until it was too late. Despite that though it stopped when news of Naruto's deeds of decimating the invading force and of his action with destroying part of Iwagakure itself. Still Onoki the Tsuchikage had survived that whatever destroyed the tower at the time surrendered, and to make that man surrender was in itself was almost impossible to do.

That's when he analyzed the rest of what Naruto said and spoke ''What did they do Naruto? Was it so bad to make you leave Konoha along with the Uchiha Matriarch and some of the Clans members as well?''he said, Naruto just stiffly nodded before speaking. ''Yes sir, now I'm gonna explain to you all that's happened in the past few hours regarding of whats happened and of the current situation.''Naruto said.

Iro nodded before Naruto started explaining of what Hitomi passed on to him, First he told him of 'itachi's true gender and name and what a few in the Uchiha were planning, Hitomi's position of being their spy within the Anbu ranks, also of Sarutobi and the Elder's order to have Hitomi be a Undercover Double-agent within the Uchiha Clan. He also told him of the threat he gave to Hitomi if she didn't do as they asked when they ordered for the uchiha clan as a whole to be slaughtered.

He also spoke of when he came and helped her with the finding the true traitors of the clan and helped assassinate them before sparing the innocent. He spoke of them saving Mikoto from Fugaku trying to kill her, after this he told Iro of his summoning with the Governing Body of Konoha. He told Iro of his argument with Sarutobi and with his order to the old man to give him the information he needed. That's when he lastly spoke of Sarutobi's threat of to have Mito killed to subjugate naruto's will.

He then explained the rest of him leaving behind a scared council and amused Clan head's of his long-time last words to most of them, if they ever stepped in the wrong territory he'd be back to kill them.

Iro took all this in stride before he snarled in rage, ''I warned him! I warned that old fool, if he crossed the line with me him and Konoha would pay!''Iro yelled, he closed his eyes trying to calm down after hearing everything especially about Sarutobi's threat with Mito's life and having the man order such a thing with Uchiha clan made his blood boil!

He took a calming breath before opening his eyes before he looked in Naruto's direction, ''Don't worry, Sarutobi will pay for what he has done, Konoha will suffer for the Leader's ignorance and foul leadership. Now while I deal with them is their anything you need Naruto?''he said, after seeing the hesitant look appear on his face.

Naruto looked at the ground as thought about what he was gonna ask of the man infront of him. That's when he steeled his eyes and looked at Iro, ''Iro-sama, I ask- no beg you''he said before kneeling infront of the shocked man since he knew Naruto never bowed to anyone. Naruto bowed his head till it touched the stone floor he was on ''I beg you, Can the Uchiha Survivor's along with Mikoto-san stay here? And be protected within your wall's? I don't know any other place then under your protection they would be safe.''he said.

Iro just blinked as his shock rapidly disappeared with Amusement filling his body. He stood up and walked over to Naruto's kneeling body. He bent down and pulled on his arm to make him stand, ''Naruto...you don't have to beg its not in your nature to do such a thing, besides...''he said with a grin that looked unnatural on a Damiyo's regal face. ''Of course they can stay they will be put under my protection and kept safe from Konoha and especially Sarutobi and his teammates clutches.''he said.

The Avatar of Death just smiled before straightening himself out, Iro wasn't done though ''But what will you do Naruto? With Hitomi and Mito where will you go? I mean you are always welcomed here, but I'm sure you have something planned out don't you?''he said with a grin.

His response was something he didn't expect, ''I know of one place where me and Mito will be welcomed and that place is...Kumo the current Raikage was friends with my parents and would be the perfect place to help train Mito and myself. As for Hitomi she has informed me that she will be going undercover in Jiraiya's spy network and join a secret uprising organization called _'Akatsuki'._ She will be seen as 'Itachi' in the organization and in public until we can find a way to find out their objective and who their Leader is.''he said.

Iro nodded with the plan it was full-proof he too had heard about to now growing in fame Akatsuki and had recently been hearing rumors the group across the Elemental Nation's. He then remembered something he had been wishing to speak to Naruto about for a while now. ''Naruto I agree with your plan, but there is something we need to speak about, since your no longer a Shinobi of Konoha and will most likely be put in the Konoha Bingo Book what will you do? Someone of your old position and abilities will not be ignored in the Elemental nation's.''he said

Naruto just frowned and thought about it, what will he do? Surely Iwa will send assassin's after him, and Konoha's Hunter-nin will be hot on his trail even if hes in Kumo. He closed his eyes thinking on what he should do. Iro saw this and spoke, ''I know of a way, and honestly I've been thinking on this I can place you in that will define your skill's.''he said with a slight grin.

Said Ex-Anbu-Captain Commander blinked and looked at Iro with curious eyes, ''What would that be, Izo-sama?''he said, If anything Iro's grin got wider before he spoke ''Since you Naruto and your family have been friends with my family for so long and you are highly respected among all Fire Guardian's and basically my personal Samurai, I would like to Officially award you the position among my troop's.''he said.

Naruto gaped as his jaw fell to the ground, Him? Being Officially placed in the Fire Damiyo's army? He gulped audibly as he spoke, ''And what position would that be?''he said.

Iro just gained a shark-like grin making Naruto break out in a cold sweat something that he rarely does. ''The Leader of the Fire Guardian's, The personal Commander of my whole Army, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I would like to make you the first ever 'Kasai rīdā - Sotaicho' (Fire Leader-Captain Commander).''Iro said his grin gone at the end replaced with total and utter seriousness engraved on his face.

Naruto gasped as he just thought about what Izo just said, Him, The Leader of the Fire Guardian's? The very same ones he was respected by for protecting them and the Damiyo's in his time as Anbu-Sotaicho (Captain-Commander), Personal Commander of his whole army? Something like that kind of position has never been called in history. He thought about it and looked into his friends eyes.

''Iro-sama, I...I humbly respect your decision, but I'm afraid I'm not fit or even strong enough to be in that position, What I've done over the year's the people I've killed...''he said.

Iro just looked at Naruto with eyes that said 'are you a baka?' before he spoke ''Naruto...you say your not fit for the position? Have I ever told you your Father and Mother, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze are the ones that helped me come up with the idea? They once spoke about actually having you their own son in this position if Konoha had gotten out of hand, in which case it did. They are the ones who left that position which specifically for you Naruto. As for not being strong enough...You can't be serious! You are already recorded in history books for decimating over THREE Battalions from Iwa and also your attack of Iwagakure itself!''he said.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open the position he was being offered was one his own parents helped the damiyo create? And had actually hoped he'd be the one to succeed the position? Plus getting talked about his achievements in the Iwa Massacre made him feel slightly embarrassed. That's when Mito flashed through his mind and he decided right then and there what he would do.

He raised his head up to Iro and said, '' Iro-sama, I regret what I said and would accept your offer only if you give me time to help train Mito and myself, I can honestly say I'll be ready to succeed the position in a few years to come. Until then you can give me mission's to other Damiyo's and Village leader's if it will help out Hi-no Kuni.''He said with Confidence and Determination coming off him like a the flaming sun.

Iro just smiled and spoke, ''Very well then I accept your proposal, during the time your in Kumo I'll send in Mission's transferred from me to the Kaminari Damiyo (Lightning Damiyo), He then will have them delivered to the Raikage for you to take upon yourself. As this goes on I will be expecting you to get stronger so you can fill in that position. As for your sister, your mother had asked me to make the position for her when she was strong enough to claim it, train her till shes strong enough Naruto.''he said.

Naruto just smirked, ''Very well Iro-sama, I'll see to it Mito-chan is strong enough to give any kage a run for their money or beat them in the future. As for myself I promise I'll get stronger to make my parents proud and take the position they helped create and to protect those important to me.'' Naruto said as he eyes just told Iro he was speaking to damn honest truth and would do what he said.

''Good, now get going and as promised I'll have the Uchiha Survivor's along with Mikoto Uchiha be put under protection and can place their clan within my wall's so they won't have to worry about the threats outside.''he said, Naruto nodded.

''Yes, Thank you again Iro-sama, now by your leave''he said in his professional tone, Iro nodded before speaking ''Your Dismissed...and Naruto''he said.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Iro smiling at him, ''becareful out there, don't want my finest warrior dieing out there.''The Fire Damiyo said.

The Secret Avatar just smirked and nodded before walking out the door as it closed behind him. While Iro watched him leave he thought about the future,

_'That boy, He's gonna be someone very important in the future even now with his new responsibility, I can already tell the Fates are in his hands and will be the one help turn this war-torn world into a peaceful land. Him and Mito both will both be legends as they grow up and get stronger and wiser. I can only hope I can be there to see it happen...'_

With that Iro Mazaki left to go prepare his punishment on Konoha for what they have done, and show them who TRULY rules Fire Country.

**With Naruto **

After Naruto walked out of the throne room, he was told by the guard that they were escorted to the room with the survivor's. So with that he shunpoed to get to the others to relief them the news. When he got their he opened the doors to see the Uchiha occupant's resting from the long journey from Konoha. As he looked around he see's Hitomi and Mikoto with Mito asleep on a handmade futon.

He walked over to them before making his presence known. ''Hey, Hitomi-chan, Mikoto-chan. Just got done talking with Damiyo-sama''he said, ignoring the fact he added 'chan' at the end of Mikoto's name.

Though Mikoto did notice and like Hitomi filed it for later...

''How did it go?'' Hitomi said, needing to know whats gonna happen with the rest of her clan and her kaa-san. Naruto just smiled before speaking ''I have gained your Clan's entrance and are able to live within the wall's of the city also The clan is under the protection of the Damiyo included with the whole of his personal Samurai and Fire Guardians.''he said, gaining shocked looks from Hitomi and Mikoto along with some spectators that were listening to the conversation.

''R-really?, we'll be able to live here free from the outside Danger's and of Konoha?''said a teary eyed Mikoto. Naruto just nodded before he was pulled into a hug from a rather joyous Mikoto. He looked at Hitomi to see a tear fall from her face showing she had not expected this to really happen. He mentally grinned since he always could do the impossible...

That's when Hitomi remembers the situation in Konoha, ''What about Konoha, I'm pretty sure they try something even with Damiyo protecting them.''she said, but was cut off when Naruto's face had a shark-like grin come up on his face making the two a bit nervous. ''Hoho, not need to worry about them. Damiyo-sama has personally said it was high time they learned exactly WHO was in charge of Hi- no Kuni and was going there himself along with his personal Samurai to deal with them.''he said before he chuckled in a cold and dangerous tone.

The two went wide eyed, The Damiyo himself...Was heading to Konoha? They to grinned thinking of how some were gonna react to that. Naruto continued ''he should be heading there the same time me and Mito head out as well. Now while this is happening, Hitomi-chan be sure that if you get in trouble you signal me the way I told you alright?''he said earning a nod from Hitomi. Naruto smiled before looking at the confused Mikoto, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a Tri-pronged Kunai. This got a audible gasp from Mikoto since anyone would recognize _that _Kunai.

Naruto grabs Mikoto's hand and places the Kunai in her hands then closes it open before looking into her amazed yet confused eyes. ''Mikoto-chan, just like Hitomi-chan this kunai will lead me back to you if you are in ever need of help just throw that kunai and I'll be there I have a special seal placed on it so that if you are in danger it will send a message back to be before I 'Flash' back to you, So use it when you need to ok?''he said with a gentle smile.

Mikoto looks at the Kunai in her hand back to Naruto with wide eyes before looking back at it again. She couldn't get it out of her head to be given such a responsibility, to be given the Kunai that in history brought her friend Minato the name _Konoha's k__iiroi senkō _(Yellow Flash). So she did the only thing she could logically think of at that exact moment...

She walked closer to Naruto till she was _practically_ smashing her body with her own and gave him a peck on the lips before moving away hiding her blush. Hitomi's eyes shot wide open before looking into Mikoto's eyes to see an emotion she knew all to well...

Love and Gratitude...

For the one person to help her when she needed it the most, she honestly didn't know what to think at the moment except replaying what she just saw over and over again. Her Kaa-san...kissed Naruto...on the lips!

She looked to see a shocked Naruto touching his lips as his eyes were wide open in surprise. She sighed as she remembered all the times Naruto would come over she had seen the times her kaa-san would look at him when he wasn't looking, but had shrugged it off not thinking it was important...

But now she knew it meant something if what just happened was anything to go by...

Naruto meanwhile was replaying what just happened in his head, before he looked in Mikoto's direction that's when he saw the tiny blush on her face. He mentally sighed that was the third time he was kissed...by a different woman!

Now he may act like a dense fool around women, but he knows when one is interested in him and right now he doesn't know much on Megami since it had been when he was 5 year's old, and he had yet to talk to her since then. Then there was Hitomi his recently revealed best friend. He honestly could say he had something for her, but didn't know as of yet. For Mikoto she was his Kaa-san's best friend when they grew up and the times of him visiting her flashed back into his head, the times he helped her when she needed it, watching over Sasuke when Fugaku was to induced in the clan to even care.

That's also when his friends in konoha cam to his mind...Yugao, hana, Anko and lastly Kurenai. Kami how many women did he care for in that way?

He was confused about this, that's when strangely Mito flashed in his mind, but she was his sister for Kami's sake! How could he have feelings for her as well? Sure he loved her with all his heart, but did he love her more then a brother should? He didn't know and shook his head before getting control over himself he'd think on it later on.

''Ehm, well...Hitomi-chan, we have to get some sleep for tomorrow and Mikoto-chan Damiyo-sama has assigned rooms for everyone in the palace till he can sort out a plot of land for the clan compound to be newly made.''Naruto said getting a slow nod from Mikoto since she was still getting over what she just did.

Naruto smiled before going over the Mito's sleeping form and picked her up gently as to not wake her, after this he shifted her body till she had her head on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck. He nodded at the two women before walking out the door.

After this Mikoto had assembled the Uchiha occupants and announced what the current situation on what was going to happen. That's when naruto gained the eternal respect of the clan for helping them survive a full-out slaughter and bringing them to a new home.

Hitomi watched this with a smile on her face before she too left to her assigned room. As she did she thought about the future ahead of them all...

**Naruto & Mito's Room**

Once Naruto was inside their room he had gently set Mito on her futon, but took a little trouble to have her let go of him. He then started grabbing his scroll's and setting them down on the table before he placing Zangetsu beside his own futon that was beside Mito's own.

After which he sighed before getting out of his clothes, though he never saw Mito slightly wake up so when he was taking off his Black long sleeved shirt he never saw her face light up like the sun and jump under the covers.

Kyuubi who watched the scene couldn't get the picture of Naruto's muscular chest out of her head and when she saw her containers reaction she decided to tease her, _**'Wow, never knew Naruto-kun was that muscular under all those clothes of his. Was that a 6-pack I wonder...oh my Mito-chan...are you...having pervy thoughts?'**_ kyuubi said.

This got the immediate reaction out of the now wide awake girl since she blushed even harder making her long red hair pale in comparison. _'Kyu-chan, I...I wasn't...'_

**_'Don't deny it Mito-chan!, I saw the way you looked at him if only for a split second, but I saw it! You...'like' him don't you?'_** Kyuubi said, putting the emphasis on 'like'. This made Mito bury her head even deeper into her pillow trying to think up an excuse to counter what kyuubi said.

_'W-well...I know you like him to! And don't think I don't know the thoughts running through your head when we see him. I can always hear them and especially when your asleep you always mumble things like 'ooo Naru-kun there' or 'Ah Naruto-kun!' so hah!'said a mentally grinning Mito._

This made Kyuubi blush the color of her fur, to think her container knew the things that had been happening with her and the fantasies shes had for her brother. Yeah, she will admit it Naruto was someone that had captured her heart albeit unintentionally, but still he had things other mortals never had. He was strong, confident, loyal to a fault and protective of his friends. She still remembered the night when he jumped infront of her crazed induced attack on his mother. That took guts never seen before.

No mortal was as strong and yet brave as Naruto, and yes she also knew of his true power after all she was actually a divine entity that has seen the true side of humanity both good and bad. So it shouldn't have come to a surprise when she felt the feeling of Megami on him. That's when she knew Naruto was far more stronger then anyone knew and that attracted her to him even more...

_**'Well at least you didn't deny what I said earlier so you do like him don't you!'**_ she said, questioning her container.

_'I...I..I...gotta go!'_she said before cutting of connection. Kyuubi still smiled at this Mito just couldn't see that she loved her brother more then that of a sister should, but keeps her feelings pushed down. She's gonna have to convince her soon that it doesn't matter if he was her brother, love comes in many ways. She might have not known love, but she knew the way it was...

She only hoped that there was a way to get Naruto's love for herself as well...

Back in the real world Mito had opened her eyes to peek over the covers to see Naruto getting into his futon. So when she quickly hid and waited. She had thought about what kyuubi said,

_'Do I really...like Naruto-nii that way?...'_ Mito thought before she heard the sound of breathing, when she looked out of her covers she saw naruto already asleep that's when her eyes started to soften. Although she was still only 10 year's old she had the extraordinary ability to see through people's emotional defenses and it came very helpful and could also read people by looking into their eyes.

But when it came to Naruto she always saw past the love he had shown for her as she grew up that he was tired...Exhausted even she never knew until a few months ago, but she came to the conclusion he was so tired of watching their backs for enemies or dealing with the stress of fighting the Konoha's governing body.

She had truly never seen him sleep and not have a weapon at the ready in case of an attack, but now she could finally see Naruto look more peaceful and less tense then he ever was. When she looked at his face she was mesmerized by the way he just looked there wasn't a shred of the scowl when his body was tense and ready for an attack.

That's when she saw him starting to shake and scowl even more, so she did the only thing that could come to her mind. She crawled closer to naruto's body and laid her head on his chest, before wrapping her arms around his body as best as she could. She let her long red hair flow down covering her body. She then pulled the blankets over them, that's when Naruto's body started to look less tense and his scowl was replaced with a small smile.

She smiled back, before she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body she looked back to see his arms around her back as he pulled her deeper into him, and she welcomed it as she leaned into the crook of his neck whispering soothing words to help calm him down. It seemed to work as his trembling completely stopped and was fully relaxed. She felt his heartbeat slow down to the normal pace as well. She smiled as she embraced the warmth of her ni-Naruto's body.

Though secretly Kyuubi was too...

She wouldn't know that Naruto secretly loved the feeling of warmth cover his body like a blanket as it washed away the nightmares of his sin's, And just enjoyed the warm feeling over his body.

This was the scene no one would know about...and only shared between these two for the rest of their lifes...

When morning had come, Naruto was already opening his eyes only to screw them shut mentally throwing curses at the sun, making Zangetsu secretly amused at that. When he did get use to the sun blinked the tiredness out of his eyes before trying to get up.

Only to feel a weight on his body. He quickly looked down to see a red haired body on his own he followed the hair till he saw Mito's sleeping face on his shoulder. He blinked before remembering the strange warmth cover his body when the nightmares came back. He smiled gently before kissing her forehead. He gently started to shake her, when he stopped to see if it worked to wake her he only got a 'mmm,My ramen' he smirked she definitely got kaa-san's love for ramen even dreaming about it! So when he shaked her again he expected her to say something about ramen again...

Imagine his surprise and shock when she said something totally different...

''Mmm, Naruto-kun...let me sleep a little longer'' she mumbled this made Naruto do a take back, 'Naruto-kun?' when did he become that? What happened to 'Naruto-nii? Or 'Nii-san?' before he had time to contemplate this he felt something over his face so when he opened his eyes from thinking his eyes snapped wide open seeing Mito's face an inch from his own.

He only had a second to mutter gasp before Mito's lips locked with his own. He stayed rooted to the spot for what felt like an eternity which really was seconds before he gently hiding his panic lifted Mito's body and set her down in bed. After this he quickly got up, grabbed a scroll with the Kanji for (Clothes) before going to the shower.

He never saw the slight openings of Mito's eyes or the massive blush on her face as she remembered what she had just done...

_'Sweet kami, I just kissed Naruto-kun!'_ she mentally screamed waking up her tenant, which was gonna make it worse for the poor red-head...

_**'Ooo, whats this? Did you just say you...kissed...naruto-kun?'**_ kyuubi said with amusement in her tone.

This made Mito freeze mental before blushing like crazy as kyuubi showed the memory of what she had just done over...and over...and over again.

Kyuubi just loved torturing her container...

When Naruto had gotten out of the shower he had picked up his scroll and poofed out a new set of clothes. So when he walked back out with only his pant's on he blinked in surprise to see Mito already woke up and was staring at him...

With wide eyes and a big blush on her face. Naruto blinked before remembering the current attire he was wearing...or the lack of..before he blushed as well before quickly putting on a Black muscle shirt. After this he just grinned breaking the embarrassing situation they were just in.

''Good morning Mito-chan!''he said

It seemed to work, since Mito's blush lessened and smiled back at him, ''G-good morning Naruto-k-kun'' she mumbled before realizing what she just said then the blush brightened.

Naruto heard the 'kun' part and decided to accept it for now, if Mito wanted to say it that way for now on she could. I mean its not like it would change their relationship forever...

Right?...

He then went to his personal belongings and started unsealing the rest of his clothes. As he did so he looked over his shoulder and saw Mito get up and get ready as well. As he looked at her the more he kept seeing his kaa-san in her, she just kept growing up to be like a clone of her and sometimes it hurt since he never got to say goodbye...

He shook his head out of his musings at least he had Mito, the one person he'd protect with all his strength. With that he grabbed his trench coat and pulled it over him. After this he latched Zangetsu onto his back fully wrapped in its casing's. He looked then sat down and waited on Mito to get done.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes after mentally planning on their next move. When he looked around he saw Mito already dressed, but attaching her kunai and shuriken pouches.

He stood up surprising Mito, he then walked to the door as he spoke ,''Mito-chan are you ready?''he said looking over his shoulder. He got a nod from the strangely quiet girl. This made him raise an eyebrow since Mito was usually hyperactive and wondered if she was alright.

He continued on though, but still wondered if she would be ok...

Although he never knew the thoughts running through her mind at the moment,

_'Since when did I start calling him, 'Naruto-kun?' or the fact I blush even more when I'm just around him! Uggghhh I'm only ten year's old and already having these kind of thoughts and about my own brother!'_ though that last part didn't really matter to her strangely for some reason...

**Hi-shi Gate's**

At the Gates you could see 5 figures standing at the marvelous entrance to Hi-shi, gathered around them was the populace of the city. For one of the figures was none of then there leader Iro Mazaki with a scroll in hand. The other figures could be seen as Naruto dressed in his usual attire with Zangetsu strapped to his back. Mito dressed in blue shinobi pant's with blue shinobi sandals, Along with this she wore a sleeveless red T-shirt that had the Uzumaki symbol stitched on the back. She also had her mother's trademark Katana strapped to her hip, but she hadn't yet figured out a name for it since seeing as she heard her brother mumbled a name called Zangetsu when he gazed at his own Weapon she figured she would give her sword a name as well.

Next was Hitomi dressed up in all around black clothes as well as a cloak to shield her identity later on in her trip, Beside her was her Kaa-san Mikoto Uchiha. She had come to see off Hitomi along with Naruto and Mito and to wished them all a safe journey.

Izo cleared his throat before speaking, ''Naruto-san as I said I would have the message of your arrival sent to the Kage of Kumo and he has promised to send an group of his best shinobi to accompany you back to their Village. This scroll here is your proof that you are who you say you are.''he said handing the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto spoke, '''Thank you Damiyo-sama, we really appreciate all that you have done for all of us.''he said gesturing to Hitomi, Mito and Mikoto. Izo just waved off his compliment before getting a serious look in his eyes. ''Also, I will be heading to Konoha today at a later time, so there won't be no need to worry about them for now on.''Izo said gaining looks of gratitude from them all.

Naruto smiled before speaking, ''Thank you and I do hope we see each other gain Iro-sama.''he said in a formal manner.

''To yourself as well Naruto-dono and you to Mito-dono.''he said getting a small blush of embarrassment from mito since she wasn't used to this kind of thing and hid behind Naruto's leg. Naruto smiled at this before nodding at Izo before turning to Mikoto.

He smiled before he was on the receiving end of a bone crushing hug and would down right admit even though he could feel her 'pillows' smooshed against his chest. Mikoto would have surely snapped his spine in half if Zangetsu wasn't in the way. Though he swore he could hear a sound that sounded like a pained groan from inside his head.

He shook his head before returning it, Mito got one as well poor little girl didn't have the same protection...

After this he surprisingly got a peck on the cheek from Mikoto before she whispered a few words into his ear.

_''Be safe, Naruto-kun and protect that little angel of sister of yours.''_she said before backing away. Though they never saw the jealous glint that appeared in Mito's eyes.

Naruto just gave a cheeky smile before rubbing his head in a oh so familiar manner from a certain red head...

He turned to the last person and his eyes softened before placing a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, since he had seen the emotions running through her eyes he knew she was very hesitant to leave him and go into the world alone.

''remember Hitomi-chan, you have 'that' way to reach me so when your in danger use it. Don't fret about what I'm doing use it when your in a death-like situation and need the help, alright?''he said gaining a small nod from the woman before she too pecked him on the other cheek before she kneeled down to Mito's level.

''Mito, do me a favor...protect this lump when he gets in over his head, because sometimes he always does and although hes very strong, he will need someone their to help him. Can you do that for me?''she said.

Mito's eyes lit up and smiled, ''Of course I can! Naruto-kun here will always have me to help him when he needs it!''she said pumping her fist into the air. Finishing it off with the ''Dattebayo!''

This struck a cord into naruto that was no Just like his kaa-san would do. She always had a phrase when she promised something and it made his heart warm seeing Mito become more and more like Kushina everyday.

This made Mikoto's eyes glaze over in remembrance, as well remembering her time with Kushina as they grew up and smiled softly at the little red head.

Naruto shook his head before ruffling Mito's head making her face go into the signature pout with the blush as well. Naruto just smirked and waved off before jumping into the forests followed by a grinning Mito as she too waved to the people behind her.

After they had left Hitomi too had given one last hug to her kaa-san, before bowing to the Damiyo then jumping into the forests as well to go on her long journey. After this Iro's eyes narrowed remembering Konoha and snapped his fingers, second later a samurai landed beside him. ''Captain get me4 battalion's of my personal Samurai and 21 battalion of Fire Monk's and 6 of my Elite Fire Guardians we will need them.''he said with a commanding tone as he strolled back through the separating crowd.

The samurai behind his helmet was gaping at what his leader just said and with little hesitance asked, ''If I may be so bold your majesty, but what for? Are we going into battle?''he said a little wary of the answer.

Izo just kept walking as he spoke to his soldier, ''In a way if it comes down to it, then yes we will. But right now we are all heading to Konohagakure and remind them all who is truly the Leader of Hi-no Kuni!''he said before looking at his samurai.

''Now get moving soldier and rally the army!''he said, this got a quick nod from the man before he disappeared in a burst of speed. Izo then turned around and kept walking. As he did so he kept thinking of what he could do.

That's when he grinned, remembering a certain country running low on Mission's as were a few other countries as well...

**Hi-no Kuni Border-Entering Kaminari no Kuni Border **

They had sped up fast to get to the other border, so this way they could get their as fast as they could. Although naruto could go much faster he was keeping his pace down so Mito could follow him. After all this was her first time out of Konoha or Hi-no Kuni after all.

Right now they were taking a break from jumping through tree, through tree and just started walking to rest for a little bit. As they did so naruto could sense Mito's gaze on him again and sighed while mentally thinking of why she was?

Was it because he wasn't carrying her like he used to? Was it because he wasn't playing with her like he usually did.

Or

His eyes widen dramatically, did she remember the kiss that happened this morning?...

He gulped audibly and wondered if she was mad or at the least confused, because sure as hell he was!

''Naruto-kun?''Mito said

Naruto blinked and looked at Mito, that's when he saw her curious eyes something that he was nervous about for some reason. He gulped before speaking, ''Yes, Mito-chan what is it?''he said gently.

Mito looked a bit hesitant before looking at the ground as she spoke softly, ''W-well I was wondering...could you...carry me like you used to when I was little?''she said cutely

Naruto blinked before chuckling seems he was worried about nothing, ''Sure Mito-chan, just hang on..tight!''he said before appearing behind her shocking her of his speed and grabbing her sides and lifting her till she was on his shoulder with her hands on his head. She blinked as she realized how fast he did that. She secretly wished she was that fast as well...

but she shrugged before she circled her arms around his head laying her head in his soft and yet somehow mane-like hair. She fingered with a few strands of spiky hair jutting from his head, she always liked how Naruto had spiky hair it made him more defined in her opinion more _Unique_ if she had to say. Though she can't remember the last time she was on his shoulders like this. She mentally thought about it and remembered it during the time when she was just a toddler, she had just gotten out of her first day in the academy and when some bullies and their parents came to hurt her.

Naruto came upon them scene and she remembered that day for the rest of her life. He was like a force to be reckoned with a god that had been angered, she watched strangely when he decimated and beat the parents into a bloody pulp before threatening the kids before ordering them to drags their sorry excuses for parents away before they die.

That's when she had cried in his arms before he soothed her and gave her a ride on his shoulders that day. That was also the day she decided her favorite spot in the world was on his shoulder's watching the sun go down.

She shook her head of the thoughts when another thought came to her attention and decided to speak, ''A-ano...Naruto-kun?''she said.

Naruto who at the moment was focusing on the road and let Mito play with his hair 'hummed' a response signaling he was listening to her.

''Well, I was wondering well more like always been curious of something...''she said, making Naruto wonder what she was thinking about.

''Yes, what is it?''he said

''Well, ever since you went off to fight Ia and came back I've always been curious about your weapon. Its nothing like anything I've ever seen before or read about in Kaa-san's journals about all sword's classes. Your's is not classified in any of them and only comes close to the class category of one of The Legendary Seven Swordsman's weapons and its called the _Kubikiribōchō (The "Decapitating Carving Knife")_ wielded by Momochi Zabuza.''she said

naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise, One for her being the first besides Yugao that has ever asked about his weapon and was curious as to what it was, and two of Mito's information on weaponry with swords. He mentally cried anime tears and praising Mito saying 'She is the number one student any teacher would give their left leg for!', he smiled before speaking, ''Wow, good job Mito-chan you really did your homework and yes your correct my weapon is close in category to that weapon, and like his its sentiment, but its much different then the blade itself.''he said.

Mito being the curious girl she was, ''Like what? And what do you mean by sentiment?''she said with a adorable thoughtful expression on her face. Naruto just smiled and answered her. ''Nah, more like the blade has a mind of its own if you will and has its very own name, but I'm sure you already know that when you eavesdrop on me, when you think I don't know it''he said with a shit eating grin.

This made her blush knowing she was caught on that one, so she closed her eyes sticked out her tongue and bomped her head a little. If Naruto had seen that though he would have swore that is was probably the cutest thing he ever saw...

''Though, My swords name...is Zangetsu...he is my partner in battle...we fight as one...we know each others abilities...and weaknesses...We fight as one...and...die as one...''he said, speaking the words he knew from his year's of training with his inner spirit.

This made Mito stare at Naruto in awe...to think he cared so much for his weapon like that. Yeah, she loved her weapon to death, but the words naruto spoke...they made her feel a tremor go through her body that held so much power...and wisdom that it actually made her feel so small in comparison. She looked at her weapon and tightened her grip on the handle making a silent promise to be more in touch with her katana then just using it as a weapon...

Unknown to the both of them except a certain Goddess Mito's Katana glowed a bright red...

That's when naruto's trained senses picked up rustling of leafs and the sound of footsteps hitting treetops. So he unnoticeably shifted until he was in a position to defend himself.

''So...your Naruto...Konoha's Ex-Anbu-Soutaicho...or...should I say...'Shinigami?' ''Said a voice from within the forest.

Naruto tensed himself, for some reason whoever this person was...he was... _strong _ he could feel it. And with Mito with him he couldn't go all out. He could feel her nervous and shaking body, He knew she was scared after all the training he put her through this was the first time she was ever in this kind of Situation. He relaxed himself as he calmed his breathing...

That's when he felt that itch in the back of his mind get stronger...much stronger then it usually was...

He grabbed his head in pain as he looked around the area for the enemy. That's when he saw the flash of movement, if only barely before drawing Zangetsu...

CLANG!

Steel met steel, the sparks flew as the ground cracked under the pressure. Naruto then jumping back from where he was, before looking to make sure Mito was ok. When he saw her quivering his mind snapped at attention to end this quick. So when he looked back to see his opponent wasn't he in shock to see...

A man that wore something striking similar to what he first wore when he became Megami's Avatar. He looked at the man's all around appearance and see's the clothing more of a opposite to his, it was white on the outside with it black on the inside. He also wore black socks with waraji. He then looks at the mans face only to see a white helmet...thing on the left side of his head. It had what looked like a horn and oddly shaped grooves going down the bottom. When he looked at the mans eyes he saw green eyes with cat slit pupil's. He also saw that his skin was a pale color, deathly pale, but the man didn't look sick at all. Hell the man didn't show a single emotion on his face!

That's when he saw the teal lines descend from his eyes, he also had messy black hair and a thin yet muscular frame. He looked to see the man holding out what looked to be a katana, it was the normal length of any other Katana and it had a green handle and white guard. But he knew never to judge a book by its cover and could actually _feel_ the power coming of both this strange man and his Katana. He warily unveiled his Zanpakuto.

Now he spoke,''Now, excuse me, but...who are you...and what do you want with me..''naruto said with a certain edge at his tone. The man just looked on at him impassively before closing his eyes, ''Why I'm here isn't important for you will not survive till today...''he said before disappearing with a static left where he stood.

Naruto only had a split second to reflexively shunpo or Mito would have been slashed by that mans attack. He looked at Mito's now trembling body and knew he had to end this quick. He glared at the man as his eyes took on a bright blue. Zangetsu started to tremble in his hands since he hadn't had a good fight for a long time.

He then stretched out his senses and to his relief felt four strong chakra signatures coming his way, but they weren't as strong his though, but the last one though had bigger reserves then anyone except for mito...

he cut out of his musing's when he had to dodge yet again, from the mans attack before putting Zangetsu infront of him blocking another attacking. But the pressure from the mans swing added with the mans strength alone! Made a crater where he stood, Naruto trembled using everything he had to push the man back before he swung at him which to normal speeds looked like a blur...

But to the man it seemed in slow motion and just bent his back dodging the swing! Naruto was frowning now he couldn't fight at full strength if Mito was with him...she would get hurt!

He could only pray those chakra signatures were who he thinks they are, he looked at the man as he lowered Zangetsu just a bit, but still at the ready to defend once again.

''Let me ask this at least, What is your name?'' naruto said still hearing the whimpers coming from Mito's quivering body.

The man just closed his eyes once more like he was in thought before speaking, ''My name...I don't see how it is important to someone who is about to die, but I shall at least give you that much information before I strike you down...My name is _Ulquiorra Cifer,_ and I am the person that will end your existence from this world.''he said.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes as his reiatsu started coming off him forming a protective field around Mito as well as signaling those shinobi to hurry up. He looked at the newly revealed Ulquiorra and growled, ''Very well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I doubt you will kill me''he said hoping to at least buy sometime.

**Kami's Realm**

Megami was scowling at the predicament that was happening with her Avatar, she honestly didn't expect for _them _to find him so soon, and right now she knew naruto wasn't strong enough to handle this person, well not with Mito with him...

For this was a battle between beings not of that realm anymore, and she knew Naruto was holding back much more since Mito was with him. When she looked at Kami she also saw her frowning at the predicament Naruto was in. She knew who this man was and knew where he came from. The man was one of a few that served under _that _man. The one who thinks he can cross into God's and Goddesses territory...

The fool...

he will get his soon enough...

When she shook her head of the thoughts and looked back at the fighting she could see Naruto reacting as fast as he could holding back the man. She knew why he was buying time, the Kumo shinobi that was assigned to take them to kumo would be able to at least take Mito away from harms way.

Thats when the true battle would begin...

**Back with Naruto **

Ulquiorra just shook his head before appearing beside naruto bringing down his sword, reacting quickly Naruto brought Zangetsu up and blocked the strike and then thrusting his left hand into the mans stomach releasing a burst of Spiritual energy he called out _**''Hadō #1. Shō **__(Thrust)__**''**_he stated making Ulquiorra fly back a few feet smashing into a few tree's.

Naruto then quickly checked on Mito and saw her scared and was in a shocked-induced fear state. He quickly shook her out of her stupor till she looked at Naruto's face. He stated seriously yet softly as to not make her worried. ''Mito-chan, I sense the Kumo shinobi on their way and I know I always told you to never use unless absolutely necessary, but I need you to use Kyuubi's chakra and use all your speed to get to their location while I fight this man. Can you do this?''he said

Mito was about to answer him until she saw Ulquiorra behind naruto she widened her eyes as the man brought his katana down at naruto's body. She was about to scream for him to get out of the way, until she watched in a flash of steel.

Naruto blocked the attack with Zangetsu...

He looked back at her only for him to sigh in relief, when he see's four figures jump from the tree's. He quickly acts and grabs Mito and her Katana and appears infront of the group shocking them all.

He quickly scans them over and see's the youngest looking from them all being a boy with short spiky white hair. He was dark-skinned and had dark eyes with lines curving upwards. He wears a dark Kumo ninja attire with a overlong shirt with a hood, he had red bandage arm guards and Kumogakure shin guards, finishing his attire was a black clothes Kumogakure headband tied around his forehead.

The next one was a spiky haired red haired woman with her hair going past her shoulders. She too was dark-skinned and had piercing amber eyes. She wore long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire. Completing this was Kumogakure flak jacket , two simple earrings, boots with white soles and lastly wears her Kumogakure headband like a bandana. She also carried a long sword strapped to her back.

The next one was a tall woman almost as tall as he was, she had short blonde hair with an asymmetrical cut, which was shorter in the back and longer in the front, blue eyes that almost had the same shade as his own, she also had the body that rivaled Tsunade of the Sennin. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, she also apparently has a sword strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The finally person was a woman with long light blonde hair that went down her lower back, she had it tied in a big ponytail as well. She wore a Kumogakure headband tied around her forehead, she also wore the standard kumo anbu uniform with the black pant's and shirt tight against her body. She also had a Kunai punch on her left thigh and wore fingerless purple gloves.

When naruto was quickly done analyzing them he fished out a the scroll given to him by Izo and spoke, ''Look, I know why your here and I can honestly say I'm so relieved you are please I need you to take Mito with you from a far enough distance this scroll here will identify me and her the ones you are supposed to meet up with. I don't have time to explain so just go!''he said although trembling gently placed Mito in the arms of the long blonde haired one and handed the scroll to the short blonde haired one, after this he gave them a glare that would freeze hell itself.

''And also protect her with your life!''he said before he twirled around blocking the a strike that was about to slice him through the middle. He quickly roundhouse kicked the guy and chased after him, ignoring the desperate and worried cry from Mito, it sadden and broke him that he left her with them, but he trusted the Raikage's subordinates to defend her. And he didn't want her seeing him fight like he was about to now...

With the Kumo shinobi they just stood shocked still while Mito was struggling in the hold of the long blonde haired woman who looked deep in thought at the moment.

The dark-skinned boy was nervously looking at where Naruto stood before looking at his shocked teammates and spoke, ''W-was...t-that...''he said.

''yes, that was no doubt the very same man that left Konoha and marked as a missing-nin in their book and was also the very same man...that is marked as one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world. Now I know why raikage-sama was so serious about this secure and retrieve mission.''said Samui

Karui just kept looking on where the man jumped off into, she didn't even see the man block that strike from the mysterious attacker, but whoever it was to get an Ex-Anbu-sotaicho worried must be one strong person...

If only she knew how right she was...

Within Yugito's mind she was having a mental conversation with her tenant.

_'Nibi, there was something wrong I sensed a different energy being used around here, would you know what this is?'_ she asked the oddly silent Nibi

Said Two-tailed Bijuu was replaying what she had just seen and knew directly since her powers were connected to the Goddess of Death Megami that the man they had just seen was someone she had blessed in some way...she just didn't know what! She just answered Yugito's question with a simple answer,

_**'Just watch kitten, if I'm right about my assumption your about to see something amazing and completely out of this world.''said**_ the Nibi ending it with her usual purr. This made Yugito blink in surprise was that man really that strong?

As if reading her thoughts _**'Yes kitten, he is much more then he appears to be, Hell the one your holding is nothing but a child yet I can smell my big sister Kyuubi in her.'**_

This got a wide eyed look from her she then glanced down to see the still struggling Mito in her arm's, she then pat the girl on the head, this made the girl snap her gaze up at her, ''Please let me go, I need to go help naruto-kun!''she said, Yugito raised an eyebrow at her worried tone and looked at her teammates.

''What do you guys think? Should we go help him, or stay out of his way, and let him handle it?''she said, this got exchanged looks from the others before Samui decided.

''We can't interfere in a fight like this, for some reason I have a feeling it's gonna be go beyond our level, but that doesn't mean we can't go watch and make sure he doesn't need help after the fight is over.''she said with her eyes glancing back at the forest that by now had powerful shockwaves shaking the area.

Karui and Omoi looked at each other and shrugged before nodding as well...

''Very well then lets go and see if the truth of this man's strength is whats said to be true.''said Yugito with a little excitement in her voice. Nibi sensed this and giggled perversely,

_**'You just wanna soak up that hunk of man's body and have fantasies of riding him till you ho-'**_

_'NIBI!'_ Mentally screamed a blushing Yugito, Nibi just giggled at her containers reaction and knew the now best way to tease her.

''Then lets go!''said Samui with that the four with a worried to death mito in the arms of Yugito rushed off to at least try and help naruto with his current opponent.

**10 Minutes ago with Naruto and Ulquiorra**

Naruto appeared out of thin air to see the man dusting of his clothes as he stood there like he wasn't even affected from the last hit. Naruto frowned before speaking, ''I don't know what you have against me, but you have asked for a fight you certainly will not want again...that is...if you survive this first encounter.''he said before appearing behind the slightly shocked Ulquiorra, That's when Naruto tried to stab him.

But Ulquiorra reacted faster and in-turn blocked the blunt with his katana, Naruto then spun the other way and backhanded the man across the face making him skid a few feet back.

While Ulquiorra was apparently trying to regain his bearing's Naruto was conversing with Zangetsu.

_'Zangetsu-san, we need to think up a plan, I know this guy has more power then he truly shows, but then again so do we. But I must conserve and not show my true power yet'_

_**'Hmm, lets see how he fights play it out a little longer, and if he gets serious so shall we, till then try and find out how he fights. Till then naruto I'm gonna go try and block whatever is trying to get out'** said Zangetsu before he faded into the back of his mind._

Naruto mentally nodded before looking at Ulquiorra who just blinked and looked back at him with curious eyes.

And in a split second they both disappeared leaving shockwaves blowing in the area. Each clash of the blades created a crater, each hit left tree's crushed or the ground flattened. Each time they collided they made the forests and ground itself uproot.

Ulquiorra appeared behind Naruto as they were in the air and aimed his index finger at him and calmly stated, _**'Bala'**_ he stated before a shot of a shaped bullet hurtled toward at Naruto, though he calmly showed the back of his hand and stated _**'Bakudō # 8. **_**__****Seki ****_(Repulse)_****__**** '** that's when a orb the size of Naruto's head grew and blew back the bala at Ulquiorra.

Though he only swatted the bala away before, appearing above Naruto sword drawn about to decapitate him. Naruto ducked under the blow and swung Zangetsu upward only for him to miss. He quickly shunpoed before Ulquiorra crushed the ground he was at under his foot. Naruto then quickly leaned his head to the right before a katana appeared a second later. He reacted quickly Grabbing the offending arm then kicked the now revealed Ulquiorra, this kick made the man crash into a couple of tree's as well as create a trench in the ground.

''Hm, looks like adding physical energy with my attacks does more damage.''he said mumbled before he jumped back before Ulquiorra appeared once more. They stared down one another brandishing their weapons at each other, that's when Ulquiorra closed his eyes once more before speaking.

''You, are...most definitely...a...curious one''he muttered before disappearing faster then before, Naruto widened his eyes. That's when a slash made its way across his chest appeared, blood spurt out as Ulquiorra appeared behind him, holding his Katana with a thin line of blood dripping from the end. He looked over his shoulder and said, ''Show...show me why...You are called The Reaper...The living God of Death...''he muttered, before he kicked Naruto in the back making Naruto fly unnaturally fast hitting tree's before crashing into the ground making a crater.

Ulquiorra appeared above naruto and before naruto could make a comeback, Ulquiorra raised his index finger pointing straight at him and said, 'Cero' before a green shaped attack shot out. It went toward naruto's prone form.

Naruto's eyes widened and shunpoed away from the area, good thing to before an atomic explosion erupted from where he last was. Naruto appeared a few yards away with a shredded attire and bleeding profusely from the chest and arm.

_'If I was a second late I would have been killed, and He's moving much faster then before, add in the fact he using something similar to Shunpo, makes it all the harder for me...I guess there's no reason to hold back anymore...'_he mentally thought before jumping away from where he stood, that's when Ulquiorra appeared.

''I see,your much faster...then you were before. I guess I'll get serious then...''Naruto said and with that he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. That's when a blue spiritual hue of energy started surrounding him. Ulquiorra raised a slightly curious eyebrow.

_'Wonder what he plans to do now...'_ he thought as the wind start circling around Naruto and the tree's started swaying back and forth, and that's when The Kumo shinobi appeared a short ways from the battlefield.

******Present-With The Kumo Shinobi**

''Holy shit!, did you see that? That Naruto guy and the bucket wearing dude are fast!And that explosion, I bet even the neighboring countries felt that!'' said a nervous Omoi. Karui just nodded dumbly with a silent agreement appeared in the eyes of Samui and Yugito, as they were mentally shocked at the speed and power that was happening infront of them.

They had just gotten there when they were blew back from a shockwave of wind as the two titan's clashed. They had gotten themselves situated around a few tree's so they could watch without being in Naruto's way...or close to being killed.

Though Mito had watched the battle with awe and shock. Never had she known that Naruto since he had raised her showed such power before and the techniques he used wasn't like Ninjutsu, but it was similar in a way. She had watched him fully utilize Zangetsu as him and the man fought at speeds that weren't meant for humans, and couldn't even comprehend.

That's when she saw naruto's hurt form, she was starting to tear up while watching his blood run down his injured body. That is until she saw his action of stabbing Zangetsu into the ground and placing himself in that stance. That's when she heard kyuubi's voice,

**__****'Mito-chan, what your seeing now...is something Naruto has kept from the world for as long as you were born. No one knows of what he really is except me and I'm taking a wild guess that my little sister Nibi does as well'** said Kyuubi, she was watching from outside Mito's the battle that was taking on, and couldn't be more shocked. She knew Naruto was strong and faster then even his father...

But at the speeds he was going at now just made all the speed he showed to Mito look slow in comparison!

Mito heard what Kyuubi said and was curious of what she meant, Naruto was hiding something? Sure she always wondered about Naruto and knew he was holding something back, but she didn't know what it exactly was.

As if knowing her thoughts, **__****'Your about to find out what it exactly was Naruto had been keeping secret from everyone if only a small bit, but you will see...Naruto's true power being used...I don't want you to even blink I will channel chakra to your eyes so this way you will be able to watch the fight since I'm sure...its gonna go beyond mortal measures.'** Kyuubi said, before a small amount her chakra channeled into Mito's eyes. They changed from the violet orbs to a crimson with a black slit in the middle.

The same secretly happened with Yugito as she too wanted to watch was gonna happen...

They all unintentionally got ready, but for what...they didn't know, but knew somehow...it was gonna be big...

Very big...

******With Naruto and Ulquiorra**

The spiritual blue energy outlining Naruto's body was getting more wild and chaotic, it had tendrils, for the energy lashing out smacking the ground cracking it or tearing tree's. Though No one could still see any difference in his stance, they could see a slight curious expression on Ulquiorra's face. It had been only 3 minutes since Naruto entered the stance, but it felt like an eternity to everyone their. The shaking of the area got worse. Cracks and tremors appeared in the ground, the tree's grew uprooted while the energy around Naruto got even worse.

Ulquiorra though was taking all this in stride and knew even though he didn't show any kind of emotion, he was a bit curious and a small amount of excitement rush through his body.

******Kami's Realm**

''So...he's gonna release it? Bout damn time that thing has been on him for so long!''said Megami.

''Yeah, but what is it exactly? Only you know what it is since you are the only being connected to his power in this dimension. So do you have idea what hes gonna do?''said Kami as she watched on with a interested face.

Megami only grinned which unnerved Kami a bit before she spoke, ''Naruto-kun has found something was only limiting his power, which mean's he found the 'limiter' I put on him so he wouldn't alarm others that are spiritually aware and wouldn't go out to find him, like a certain group we know of. Anyway he only found a temporary way to release the limiter, but even that is enough to help turn the tides of this battle. Even now with Naruto's current skill he won't match up to that man so he will need to fight seriously if hes gonna have a chance to beat him.''said Megami with a serious look on her face.

Kami's eyes widened at this and stared at the scene they were watching with anxiety mixed with anticipation, she spoke while doing this. ''And your happy about him temporary taking it off, why?''she said.

Megami only grinned much more then before as she stared lovingly at Naruto's form, ''For this way you my sister will see the power he has been holding back, even when he used Bankai even then I'll admit it was impressive for my avatar to reach such a stage the power behind it along with his true abilities and...True appearance were locked away into this limiter.''she said with a slight regret in the tone.

Kami snapped her neck looking at her sister way and spoke, ''What do you mean? All the power hes been using now is only a scratch to whats been sealed? And what do you mean his appearance? Megami...what has the limiter actually sealed away from him?''she said a bit nervous at the end.

Megami just gave her a sideway glance before looking back at Naruto's form, ''That limiter,was my strongest one Kami-chan... but it did something unexpected it sealed much more then it was supposed to. You see the power and speed hes been using at this moment was his alone from the Physical human body, all the training hes done in speed and my techniques was only part of his power. What you have seen is only a scratch on the surface of what naruto really is. As for appearance well...''she said this with a grin coming up her face and slight pink blush coming up as well.

This made Kami gape in surprise, naruto was only fighting with Human limits, He fought this man at set limits for Human's. That's when her eyes grew as wide as they possibly could, if that was true...how powerful was naruto when he temporary removed the Limiter? That's when she saw the pink blush on Megami's face and remembered it also sealed part of his appearance as well, and from what she knew megami never blushed.

Well except when they saw naruto's first time reaching Bankai...

That will be forever ingrained in her mind for the rest of her immortal days...

She only had one more question, ''Um, what will happen when he does release it?''said kami

megami just closed her eyes and spoke, ''When the Limiter gets released naruto's true abilities come out, his power,speed, hell even his spiritual energy will dramatically increase dramatically. This though will only be enough to at least bring out a draw between them.''she said.

Kami only nodded before looking at Naruto's now glowing form in wonder...

With Naruto & Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra now stood still waiting for what his opponent was doing, even now he could feel the rise of his spiritual energy, and his reiatsu was going going up higher as well. Though he did feel a bit of fluctuating irregularly. That's when he was shaken out of his thoughts when Naruto uncrossed his arm's to unveil his pure concentrated face.

Ulquiorra saw the look in his eyes when he did this, and it inwardly surprised him. Naruto's eyes were nothing more then bright blue nothing more then that you couldn't see a pupil, iris anything except a bright blue of where his eyes used to be. That's when he knew Naruto was ready to unleash whatever it was, so he got ready keeping his sword straight and gazing down on his opponent.

Naruto was gritting his teeth while focusing as hard as he could, That's when he felt it. He shot his arms out to his sides and yelled, ''Limiter Kai!'' he yelled before he erupted in a flash of light, this temporary blinded Ulquiorra as well as the audience. But that didn't mess with their hearing so when they heard a explosion of Gigantic proportions erupt from where naruto stood it shook them to the core.

Hell every village from Lightning Country to Hi-no Kuni could see the bright light...

the sky itself was lit up by the explosion. The clouds parted or disappeared from the bright light. Though someone could hear the distant voice of a girl,

Mito before the explosion saw the light erupt from naruto and yelled as it took him in, ''Naruto-kun!''she said before the light blinded them all...

When the light started dissipating Ulquiorra was the first one to see what happened afterwards. He was infront of a Giant crater beneath his feet. When he raised his head to look for Naruto he see's smoke covering where he stood although he could see it already clearing up. So when everyone was able to get their sight back weren't they all in shock when the smoke fully cleared showing a different Naruto.

The figured showed the same height Naruto was just a few inches taller making him 5'9. He wore the Shinigami attire except a few key pieces for one instead of socks or waraji for footwear were Black Anbu Boot's, upper torso was also showed his muscular chest and sick-pack. He had mesh over this finishing the customized design was a black haiori with tear's end at the bottom, across his chest was a red rosary strap.

He also changed physically his hair had grown noticeably longer and less spiky, more of a tamed. The spikes fell down with it almost covering his eyes, it also reached past his neckline and to the shoulder blades. His eyes changed from the vibrant sapphire they were to a Icy blue that showed a Maelstrom of power within that no one could control. His facial features were more defined with his face more angular and eye more narrow like that of his father.

His arm's now visible showed rock hard muscles that were covered from his former attire. Lastly in his right hand was Zangetsu glowing bright blue.

Ulquiorra's eyes were now wide in shock now his suspicions were confirmed, This man...was a shinigami...

Second Later he had blocked a strike from Naruto pushing him a few feet. That's when he saw the ferocity in his eyes knowing the man was gonna try and end it quickly. He pushed back and they separated. Naruto then quickly threw Zangetsu up before grabbing the end of the bandage, and with the shock of Ulquiorra was actually _spinning_ the weapon at fast speeds. If that wasn't enough Naruto was much faster then he was before.

So with he used **__****'Sonido'** and Naruto using **__****'Shunpo' **That's when the battle began.

**CLANG!**

Steel met steel once more, Naruto appeared above Ulquiorra and swung Zangetsu almost slicing the mans right arm off. If it wasn't for the man blocking the attack with his own katana. They disappeared once more before Ulquiorra appeared in the air above the now appearing Naruto and said, ''Cero'' before a the green blast of spiritual energy blasted headed its way to naruto.

Naruto turned in time and raised his right arm and stated **''********Hadō #33 ********Sōkatsui**** (****_Blue Fire, Crash Down)''_** he said blasting a blue spiritual energy attack counteracting the Cero. This resulted in a massive explosion in the air, making the two Opponents fly back a bit.

With that Naruto appeared out of the smoke, he spinned around blocking a slash at his back, before gathered his spiritual energy into Zangetsu and pushing harder. This resulted in a visible blue blade-like attack coming off Zangetsu heading for him. Ulquiorra though cut down the attack only for him to be get grabbed by the head and slammed into the ground making a crater.

Naruto inwardly didn't use such vicious tactics, but had to beat this person quickly. That's when he was punched in the stomach before back-handed away from where he stood. When he tried to stand up he was slammed back down from Ulquiorra's foot.

When he looked up his eyes widened, Ulquiorra didn't have a scratch on him! He quickly shunpoed before where he laid was Ulquiorra's foot and a small crater. When he appeared a few yards away from Ulquiorra he got in stance and disappeared, then reappeared infront of Ulquiorra then his swung downward which Ulquiorra blocked once again.

Naruto then pulled back spinned Zangetsu again before letting it go at fast speeds at Ulquiorra where if the pale man didn't dodge it, he would have been stabbed through the chest. After this Ulquiorra appeared infront of Naruto and tried to swing his sword down...

Only for his wrist to be stopped by naruto's hand and having Naruto's other hand placed infront of his face, he then stated ''Eat this, ******''Hadō #63. ********Raikōhō****_(Thunder Roar Sear)_********'' **Naruto said, That's when yellow electrical and spiritual energy gathered at the base of naruto's palm and released it into Ulquiorra's face...

******With the Kumo Shinobi**

''Sweet kami,...this...is unreal...''said Karui, as her eyes were wide glued on the fight before them she had long since given up trying to catch up when they vanished and appeared somewhere else in the area. She only keeps her attention on when their visible, even then she sees them do things that are either strange to her or down right impossible. I mean when do you see someone be that fast? Or not die from the hits either were getting?

Omoi just sucked on his sucker nervously, ''if they keep fighting like this then they'll get attention from neighboring villages and that will lead to the Damiyo knowing then he'll spread the news to the other damiyo's, then-''he said, but was cut off when karui punched him in the head, ''Baka! Don't over exaggerate everything!''she said.

Samui though was keeping her sharp keen blue eyes on the battle before her, She knew the man they were told to meet up with was strong hell stronger then a kage, but what she was seeing now blew that out of proportions...

Even an army of kage's wouldn't match up to this...

The speed used surpassed the rumors she heard about the Legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu, the strength surpassed of Tsunade of the Sennin's own and the techniques looked to be stronger then any Ninjutsu used before, even if they were strange...

Yugito and Mito with both their tenants were completely shocked, The speed, power and abilities both used were otherworldly. It was never recorded in history that someone had used those kind of abilities. But the change to naruto was a big shock to Mito she always remembered her brother's appearance through and through, but now he looked different, he looked almost like their Tou-san.

But...Naruto was different, he wasn't the fun-loving joking brother she knew. He was now a deadly warrior using tactics that would kill a normal human in a second. A shinobi though would survive some hits, but even the toughest of them all wouldn't last that long in this kind of fight.

**__****'You got that right, what your seeing now is a fight that surpasses mortal understanding. Yes, some human's might survive some hit's, but that's to an extent. Mito-chan, what your seeing now is another side of naruto. Something you weren't meant to see yet, This is the side of him when he's deadly serious about something.'** Kyuubi said.

Mito kept her eyes fully on naruto and remembered her words, and could see it was true. Naruto was very different then before, he was always looking for a vital area to attack and end his opponent and if the pale man hadn't blocked the attacks she was sure the man would have died long ago.

She only hoped that Naruto made it out okay...

******Kami's Realm**

In the realm of Kami, the two goddess couldn't take their eyes of the fight even if the two were moving slow in their eyes. It was an interesting battle, Megami's Avatar against a Being as Ulquiorra. It showed the full development of Naruto's abilities and skill with using Megami's very own power.

Though Kami and Megami blushed a real dark shade of red when they saw his transformation. And mentally agreed on one thing...

Naruto had a body built for a God the way he was going now!

Megami spoke while watching her Avatar, ''That's what happens when he releases the Limiter if only for a little bit, His true capabilities with being my Avatar comes out, This is basically the true Naruto kami-chan, everything that was part Shinigami was sealed except for the minor things. The power behind most of his attacks before were locked away.''she said pulling

Kami just looked at her before looking at Naruto, she honestly would express naruto interested her badly, ''I see...by curiousty though...has he ever released Bankai in this state?''she said. Megami just looked at her with cold eyes which unnerved her a bit...

''No, and if he does...let's hope it doesn't come to that...''she said in a tone of finality and...sadness?

Kami just blinked before looking back at the fight, slightly praying she could meet Naruto herself one day...

Back with Naruto & Ulquiorra

This resulted in blowing the man back into the demolished forests. Naruto breathed out a sigh and placing Zangetsu on his shoulders holding the handle with his right hand, ''Well I think that did it...''he said, with that he turned around and began to walk away.

''Where...do you think your going?''said a voice.

Naruto looked back only to get blasted by a Supercharged Cero blasting him into the forests before it resulted in a nuclear explosion. This rocked the shook the whole area and pretty sure half a 5 mile radius.

Mito's eyes widen in shock when this happened, but before she could say anything,

**__****'Don't worry Mito-chan...I can sense Naruto-kun is ok, no need to worry...'**

This made her slightly relaxed, but couldn't help but be worried for Naruto.

Back in the destroyed Crater, Ulquiorra appeared atop it looking down in the smoking middle, There lay Naruto's struggling form. Naruto had at the last second shielded himself by surrounding himself in a shell of condensed Spiritual energy, but even then he had numerous injuries. Two broken rib's, he could feel that, A nasty burn on his back three bloody gashes among his chest from when he landed. And Lastly his face had blood dripping down from his head and over his face.

Naruto struggled himself, before he heard Ulquiorra speak. ''I see, this is your limit...I expected more from you, but I guess...my expectations for you were to high. But know this...when you die...so to...will your...sibling...''after that was said, naruto's mind snapped at attention and stood up ignoring the pain in his body.

He glared into the green slitted eyes of his opponent, ''Don;t you fucking dare touch her!''Naruto said, Ulquiorra only shook his head before speaking, ''You are in no position, to tell me what to do, now lie down and die, like the filthy human you are...''he said in a monotone voice. With that Ulquiorra turned away and was walking away.

Naruto glared at the ground thinking on what he could do, before he remembered the one thing he could do...

**_'That's a last resort, but what other choice do I have? But can I even achieve it with the limiter off? Though I don't have a choice in the matter, Zangetsu you ready partner?'_**he mentally thought

**__****'Always Naruto, but be ready the thing within your mind I've been trying to hold back may find this as a chance to come out when you use this form. So please do your best to end this quickly..'**Zangetsu said through Naruto's inner world.

Naruto nodded faintly before he slowly stood up, before releasing a burst of his Reiatsu. This got the reaction for Ulquiorra turned around with a curious expression on his face. ''Well it would seem you have a bit more fight left in you...Then let us see what you can do...Foolish Shinigami.''he said at the end.

Naruto just looked down at the ground his hair shadowing his eyes. He raised his right hand holding Zangetsu and swung it to his forefront and placed his left hand onto his right forearm. This action made Ulquiorra a bit more curious as to what the man was gonna do.

That's when Blue spiritual energy started coming off Naruto, the flowing end of Naruto's Zangetsu started to swirl around his right arm, before it completely wrapped around his arm and the ground around him cracked. When naruto raised his head up Ulquiorra saw his eyes changed. They showed a glowing blue in the center with it also outlining his pupil.

Naruto spoke, ''Now I see, you weren't going all out on me...I see now your no human I can tell that much through this whole fight those kind of attacks would kill a person, but you...you don't have a scratch on you, and whether or not you have super hard skin or something I don't care. What I do care about is you trying to hurt Mito-chan...and that's something I won't allow...''he said with a scowl form on his face.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and spoke, ''You speak as if you have a way to stop, but from what I can see your buying time...what is it that you have up your sleeve?''he said.

Naruto just glared at the expressionless man and said, ''I have one way to take you down or at least...a way to make you retreat, Its something I haven't used in a fight before only practice...Plus I never used this form with my limiter off, but you never know until you try.'' Naruto said.

''And what would that be? Whatever is you have though won't save you, I've been toying with you all this time even with your so called Limiter, what is it that could make you even think is strong enough even beat me?''he said with a little curiosity in his tone.

Naruto just grinned weakly as blood came down his head, ''This is what I meant...BAN-...''he said as the wind around them completely stopped and the anticipation of the hidden crowd held in their breath. ''KAI!'' he yelled at the end, Zangetsu then glowed blue hiding the blade itself, blue lightning crackled around the growing spiritual blade, it finally erupted with a blue beam of energy shot off like a beam toward Ulquiorra the man himself only had a little time to dodge the attack, but did get a little cut on his left arm.

His eyes widened when he felt a little blood go down his left arm gripping to the ground, _'He actually broke through my?, This is surprising and did he say Ban-kai? This fight might have gotten a bit more challenging.'_ Ulquiorra said looking at his bleeding arm.

When he looked at the sight of what the spiritual blade attack did, he saw a catastrophic site, A trench about 5 foot deep and 3 feet in width went on where tree's used to be. It stretched on for miles and was pretty sure, it would scar the land itself. When he looked back a blue explosion of spiritual energy erupted like a volcano and it reached far into the sky.

The sight could even be seen from the oncoming Raikage and his brother Killer Bee...

The light lit up the sky illuminating it for miles upon miles...

The Kumo Shinobi had to hold onto where they stood for the shockwave almost blew them away. They had watched one minute naruto was getting beat, then saying a word then this...

Though within Yugito and Mito Nibi and Kyuubi were in stunned silence, and were having thoughts upon what Naruto's few words were before the explosion...

Though one thought came together in both their minds and the shock on their faces appeared.

**__****'Did he say...Ban-kai?'** they thought similar regardless of the different mind they were in.

When the light faded all that their was in its place was smoke, but you could tell a figure stood within from its shadowy outline.

******Kami's Realm**

''He released it, Please...Please Naruto-kun end it...quick!'' she said desperately holding hers hands against her chest. Kami looked at her sister in worry before speaking, ''Megami-chan, whats wrong? Hows him going ban-kai bad?''she said worried for her sister.

Megami just looked at her with tears coming down her face, ''because...there's something within naruto-kun that has been getting stronger, how it has been is by when Naruto's uses his shinigami power the entity which lives within him gets stronger. Now when he just released Bankai he has a good chance of losing control...and that part of him...comes out..''she said as more tears cam down her beautiful face.

Kami just looked at her with worry before bringing her into a hug as they watched what was going on, ''Tell me Megami...what is it that lives within Naruto? Is it that bad you would be so worried about him?''she said.

''Yes kami-chan it is, For you see the being within him is the manifestation of all the hate, rage, regret, Sadness, anger, and blood-thirst that has built up over the year's. Plus it was created even before he grew up, the being I speak of was created from the remaining youki that resided in him from kyuubi-chans attack all those years ago. What I speak of kami-chan...is that Naruto-kun...has a inner hollow...''she said before breaking down in her shocked sister's arms.

******With Naruto**

Within the dissipating smoke the figure could be seen more clearly. Ulquiorra though felt a small spike of energy he was quite familiar with, but threw it aside for now since he was more curious as to what this living shinigami could do...

When the smoke finally cleared away within the middle of the crater stood a newly transformed Naruto. His former attire did a complete 180. He now wore a tattered cloak over his half revealed upper torso. It was together in the middle of his chest and abs and the flowing ends flowed in the remaining wind. The cloak itself was black on the outside white in the middle and deep crimson red on the inside. He wore the standard Shinigami Hakama with the white belt tied around his waist. There was also what seemed to be like bandages wrapped around the lower end of his abs, and finishing it off was the standard footwear.

He was holding a black katana that was all pure black in sight with the guard being the design of a swastika, the blade was pure black and handle black as well with red diamond shapes within the handle. Ending it was a small chain hanging from the hilt.

**__****''Tensa Zangetsu...''** Naruto said, holding the Zanpakuto in his right hand tightly. Ulquiorra quirks an eyebrow at the newly transformed Naruto and speaks, ''What is this...Is this your...Bankai?''he said with a questioning tone.

Naruto just looks at him before disappearing, and before Ulquiorra could defend himself. He had multiple cuts and slashes appearing among his body cutting his clothes and leaving small cuts on his body where they only bled a little, Naruto appeared behind him and in astonishingly turns around and tries to stabbed the shocked Ulquiorra.

Only for the man to quickly spin around and actually stop the offending blade with _one _hand. That shocked naruto and before he could do anything he had a hand protruding into his chest. He slowly looked down and saw the pale skin, he looked back up and saw Ulquiorra's surprised yet bored gaze.

''Yes, you are quite strong, I'll admit that, you even broke through my Enhanced_ Hierro_. I'm quite amazed, but I can still go much faster then you...This is your limit...''he said in a bored tone, before he ripped his hand out of Naruto's chest showing a hole...

He coughed up blood before he fell to his knee's. He could believe it...one second...he had used Bankai a second later he used all the strength he could muster to make a decent cut, next thing he knew...he was stopped by from stabbing the man in the back with one hand.

Then he goes and takes stabs him in the chest leaving nothing, but a hole.

**__****'That's because your weak...'**

Naruto's eyes widened and looked around as best as he could to look for the voice.

_'Who said...that?'_

**__****'I did fool, I can see your having trouble, I'm gonna take over for a little while to save your pathetic ass.'** And before Naruto could question the voice again he lost consciousness, but the last thing he saw was Mito running at his bleeding body, he could only utter a few words as his eyesight went black,

''Mito...-chan...run...now''he said before the blackness enveloped him...

Mito was at his body in a instant when he lost consciousness, ''Naruto-kun! Wake up! Please...Please wake up!''she said pounding on his chest doing everything she could. That's when she felt a cold chill going down her body and hesitantly looked up to see Ulquiorra's green slitted eyes gazing down on her trembling form.

''You...your his sibling are you not...no matter the case...that _boy_ is dead there will be no bringing him back...''he said, only to get a katana aimed at him from a pissed Mito. Kyuubi's chakra swirling around her changing her features with the whisker marks on her face getting more feral. Her violet orbs going to a crimson with a slit, and claw's growing from her hands. The chakra enveloped around her body and sword as she stood over naruto's 'dead' body while tear's fell from her eyes.

''I'll** ki**l******l **y**ou, ********f**or ******ki**ll**i**n**g******** N**aru******to-kun!''**she yelled with a half demonic voice. This change made Ulquiorra raise an eyebrow, before catching the lade that would have lopped off his head if it wasn't for his great speed, he shook his head before pushing the blade making her stumble back a bit.

''Do what you want, but like I said there will be no bringing him back...now die'''he said and appeared above Mito's body and she then turned around, she buried her head into Naruto's chest, Time seem to slow as Ulquiorra closed in on Mito, even the now coming Kumo shinobi were slowed down, Mito's emotions ran free and couldn't help, but remember the times when Naruto helped her when she was in trouble, the times when he protected her from the worlds troubles, the times when he was their for her when she needed support.

She freely let the tears fall, she felt so weak...not able to help him when he needed it. When he fought this opponent on his won without anyone to help him, even before there wasn't many people that able to help Naruto, it was always him saving his friends or her. There was no one to help him...

He was alone...

With a desperate cry she let out her despair and anguish, ''NARUTO-KUN!'' she yelled, with her emotions coming to the forefront crying on Naruto's chest.

With Naruto's mind, you could see Naruto's body floating, but a slight twitch to his eyes were enough to whisper, _''Mito-chan...''_

Time seemed to revert back to normal and when the offending katana was a mere inch from Mito's head, it was stopped...

By one blood covered hand...

Ulquiorra raised and eyebrow and looked up only for his eyes to widen in shock something that rarely happens.

The Kumo shinobi stopped as well a foot away from them, they stood shocked still seeing right infront of them something that was impossible...

The once thought Dead Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, had his right hand holding back the almost death blow over Mito's head. They couldn't see his face, but knew something was happening, and from the shocked face from the pale man it was either good...

or bad...

Mito waited for the blow to come down on her, only to feel a rush of wind and then nothing...

No pain...

No blood...

No nothing...

_'Kit. L-look up...'_

She did so slowly and saw that the offending weapon was stopped by blood covered arm, she followed it to see naruto's body, her eyes widened when she saw a scowl on his face.

''I told you, you were weak Naruto Guess I'll have to save you and show you...how to use a Bankai, but first I'm gonna show...this fool what happens when you mess with our loved ones...''said a now grinning Naruto, Mito looked at his face only to be shocked when she saw his now different eyes, the whites were now black and the where the blue was a Evil yellow. She also saw white...particles adding onto the left side of his face covering his left eye.

The now awake 'Naruto' looked in her direction and she saw his eyes soften just a bit, before they locked with Ulquiorra's own shocked ones.

''I'm gonna murder you, for trying to hurt her...prepare to die!''he said before grabbing Mito and pushing her away and stood up, he grabbed Zangetsu still holding onto the Katana. He then grinned an insane grin. He glared into Ulquiorra's eyes and said.

''I hope your ready to die, for you crossed the line trying to kill her!''he said before appearing above Ulquiorra.

_'He's faster then before!'_ the arrancar thought before jumping back. But he felt a hand on his shoulder when he looked back he saw Naruto's face with half of it covered by the 'demonic' mask.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the speed, Naruto grinned at him before speaking, ''Take this Getsuga Tensho _(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)_'' he yelled before a black and red aura surrounded the blade, he swung diagonally letting a crescent shaped attack shoot forward at Ulquiorra in high-speeds. The man quickly used Sonido away a few yards from the attack only to be stopped from 'Narutos' hand on his shoulder with his face twisted in a crazy smile.

''Don't blink...HAHAHA!'' he said before unleashing another Getsuga Tensho onto him this cornered him and before he or anyone else knew it. They reached him and exploded in a straight line of black and red.

'Naruto' just grinned as more of the mask appeared on his face, making him even more menacing. He looked around the area and grinned even more, he raised Zangetsu into the air, second later a bleeding Ulquiorra was their with his sword stopped by 'naruto's own. Before he could do anything else Naruto grabbed his arm and swung him down into the ground making yet another crater.

He raised his sword into the air and cackled, ''This was fun and all, but I'm bored so DIE!'' he said with a glee tone.

He quickly brought his sword down, only to hit solid ground. He scowled and looked behind him to see Ulquiorra once more with his chest bleeding much more from the combined Getsuga Tensho, his clothes were torn and bloody.

Naruto cackled and before Ulquiorra had time to catch a break he was slammed into the ground face fist. He felt a foot slammed him into the ground deeper. He looked up as best he could to see 'Narutos' grinning face with Zangetsu in a downward Position aimed at his head.

''I see...how very..._hollow_-like...you aren't so different from us...after all''he said, Naruto scowled at him and was about to end his life only to feel a pair of arms wrap around his body.

He looked down and saw...

******Earlier with Mito**

Mito couldn't believe it, first she thought Naruto was dead,but even as the death blow was about to come down on her, now she was seeing him fighting once more, but with a lot more ferocity in each attack...

The way he cackled insanely...

The way he grinned seeing each attack land made his 'Demonic' looking mask and glowing Yellow eyes made her feel scared...

But not as much scared for Naruto's own safety...

This wasn't the loving brother she knew...

This wasn't the Naruto she knew...

She steadily got up, and from ignoring ran to naruto's body standing over the frame of Ulquiorra about to deal a death blow...

******Kami's Realm**

''Oh no, he's lost control...kami-chan...we need to help him!'' Megami said with tears going down her eyes. Kami just looked at her sadly while thinking up a way to fix the situation, that is until she saw Mito's running form. She looked back at the trajectory and her eyes widened.

''No, Mito...she'll be killed!''she whispered sadly, Megami shot her head up to see Mito a foot away from Naruto, her eyes glowed a ethereal purple before smiling softly.

''No, there is no way Naruto would kill her in normal form or when hes like that. She's to important to him to kill her, he'd rather die then let that happen. But, I think...the only one to be able to bring him back is that girl...''she muttered with her eyes on Mito's form.

A spirit beside Kami was crying tear's watching the scene, she had red silky hair with fair skin, she had violet eyes similar to Mito's own though they were red and puffy from what looked like crying. She wore a long white kimono with no footwear.

This woman was none other than, Kushina Uzumaki, and she was watching the scene in despair.

Kami looked at her sadly bringing her into a hug which the woman melted into it, Kami tried to soothe the womans tears, but she couldn't even stop her own...

They were all worried with what was about to happen...

******Back with Naruto **

He looked down to see...

Mito, having her arms wrapped around his waist crying into him. He felt his will waver, but scowled and was about to yell at her only to stop when he heard her words,

''Please...Please...Come back Naruto-kun...Come back Please...''she said, but was heard perfectly clear even if her face was buried into his back.

'Naruto' eyed her as more of the white 'demonic' looking mask came upon his face.

''Please...come...back...This isn't you Naruto-kun...come back...COME BACK TO ME, NARUTO-KUN!''She yelled, before falling to her knee's clutching his bloody hakama crying her heart out.

This snapped The real naruto awake within his mind,

_'Mito-chans...crying...I have to...wake...UP!'_

'naruto' on the outside was about to pull her off when suddenly...

His right hand went to the mask and his yellow eyes widened in horror.

**''********No...No...you go back! Go back and let me handle this!****''**he said struggling with Mito's grip still on him, he swung his sword wildly as his right hand was pulling harder and harder on the mask.

_'No...its time you went back...and I got back control...'_ said Naruto using everything he had to gain control back over his body.

**''********But, can't you see? I can kill him let me do it! Your weak!****''**he yelled. But the pulling got much more harder,

_'I don't care...Mito is crying and I will be by her side...NOW GET BACK IN HERE!'_ Naruto yelled, this got the resulted action.

The mask was starting to crack, Ulquiorra watched from where he was shocked at what was happening before he used sonido to get a few yards away.

******''No!, No! Stay back in! No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!''**he yelled before the mask was fully torn off letting the the darkness that covered his face fade into nothingness. Naruto's eyes then changed back to the striking blue, but they showed how tired he was. He was breathing heavily while looking at the white broken pieces of the mask being to fade away...

He scowled at this before he looked tiredly down at Mito's crying form. She probably didn't hear any of this since it was mulled over with her crying. He raised his right arm while his left was holding Zangetsu-in-hand. He then turned around quickly and fell to one knee, but he brought his arm around Mito's surprised form and brought her into his body letting her calm down.

Mito herself was taken back with the back of Naruto's hakama was pulled out of her grasp, but she felt a strong yet warm hand on the back of her head pull her in. She didn't know what it was so had yet to open her eyes, but that was soon washed away when she felt a a muscled chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see bloody torso and torn up black outfit infront of her.

That's when she heard it, His voice,

''Hehe, hey...Mito-chan...why are you crying?''Naruto said weakly, Mito's head shot up to see Naruto's warm and caring eyes she knew staring back into her own violet eyes. Tear's glistened in her violet eyes, Naruto smiled softly at her before raising his head to see Ulquiorra a few yards away from him. With a thoughtful expression on his face.

He scowled darkly at the man, but only to flinch at his wounds, That's when he heard a slight tearing sound and looked back to see Ulquiorra walking into a dark yet misty portal with his back to him. He was about to talk, but was beaten to it.

''You...are stronger then I thought, I am mildly impressed with your skill, but I do hope...the next time we meet...your stronger then this...'' Ulquiorra said, before his body disappeared from sight when the 'portal' closed on him.

Silence then under take the war-torn battlefield. The Kumo shinobi stood their warily before Yugito rushed over to Naruto's body and Mito's crying form in his arm. She stopped a few steps away from them to watch what would happen next.

Naruto then looked down at Mito and hugged her tighter as he fell consciousness about to leave them, he spoke a few words that only she would hear.

''Mito-chan...thank you...you helped me gain control...over myself...thank you...''he said before he started to fall, Mito quickly realized this and tried to hold him back up, but only to fail when he slipped out of her grasp and fall face-first into the ground.

''Naruto-kun!''Mito said, trying her best to wake him, but she suddenly heard two loud crashes a few yards away, but when she looked up she saw two dark-skinned muscled men in different attires, but both had a frown on their face.

She suddenly felt the adrenaline leave her, and felt the drain of using Kyuubi's chakra. She suddenly without warning fell beside Naruto's body. Naruto's body somehow knew this and had his arm wrapped around her, like he was protecting her.

Yugito looked and saw who the new visitors were and gasped, ''Raikage-sama? Killer Bee-sensei!''she said.

'Raikage just grunted before he hefted Naruto's body onto his shoulder. ''We can talk later Yugito, right now we have to get these two back at Kumo and get them medical attention, I'm sure whatever kind of battle happened it will bring attention to many more, and they will be closing in fast.''he said.

Yugito nodded as the one named Killer Bee picked Mito up and carried her in a bridal carry.

Raikage, looked at his subordinates, ''We talk later, now move! We need to hurry back at Kumo!''he ordered before jumping into the forests followed by Killer Bee, before the others followed with thoughts of the battle they had seen.

******Kami's Realm**

''Oh thank goodness, thank you...thank you Mito-chan, you saved him...''whispered Megami as she watched the whole thing as did Kami and Kushina. They were all shocked at how things went, but smiled at the end when naruto gained control over his body again.

''That's my Musume! She can do anything, even bringing back her strong brother back from where ever his mind was, Dattebane!''she said pumping her fist into the air, this made kami and Megami giggle a bit.

''That's right Kushina-chan, Mito is a very strong individual as are you. Especially when she's sees naruto in danger, she'll jump to defend him when hes at his weakest.''Kami said.

Kushina just grinned, ''Yeah, but could you two start explaining why I've been brought here? Minato still needs to be tortured after whats happened with Mito and naruto.''she said with a sadistic yet angry gleam in her eyes.

They both flinched at that knowing the 'torture' Minato was going through would make even the most evil demons go cry for their mommy, if they agreed on one thing it was Kushina was scary when pissed off...

''Well...'' Kami started...

******Konoha's Front Gate**

The 'Immortal' Chunin Guards Izumo and Kotetsu were gaping in shock and a little fear.

Why?

Well it couldn't be the Fire Damiyo standing before them with 6 of his Elite Fire Guardian's along with some of his personal army behind him,

could it?

Kotetsu shockingly spoke, ''U-um, Damiyo-sama what are...y-you doing h-here''he said.

Izo just kept glaring at Konoha before speaking, ''I'm here to...give Konoha a 'personal' wake up call...''he said as his men marched through the guards and into Konoha...

******End**

******(A/N: Yeah, I made it shorter,hope that was enough if not then...I'll try making it shorter next chap.**

******Also what was Ulquiorra doing there? And who is he working for? (cookie to anyone to answer right :3, Also yes, I made the fight long, well I was in the mood for a good fight :D,**

******Now questions of who the mysterious people kami mentioned in the story, who are these people she talked about? Are they good or evil? Will they become a threat yet another Threat to Naruto?**

******Also from a few reviews I'm gonna say this right now...I have bad, no horrible grammar I admit this and will probably never get any better, but you know what? I do my best to correct what I can and fix what I see is wrong. Even now I proofread my stories and fix what I can.**

******Also translation's, I suck at this I really do and need help finding a site that will read the Japanese kanji in either Hiragana, or Kata. If someone would give me directions this would proof most helpful!**

******That's all I'm gonna say on that,**

******Till then guys this was Chapter 2 of Naruto :The Missing Anbu Commander!**

******TDKN- TheDemonKingNaruto is out!**


	3. Konoha's Punishment, Reunion and Deal

**Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander**

**Chapter 3: Konoha's Punishment, Training**

**Konohagakure**

Iro, scowled as he and his men walked through Konoha. Right now he had 6 Fire Guardian's surrounding him and his whole army marching through Konoha. Right now he was heading for the Kage Tower. As he did so he and his guardians all scowled at what they were seeing...

Konoha's populace even with a few shinobi, were all either partying or going all out in bars drinking to their hearts content. What made it all the worse was that...

The bastards all had things resembling Kyuubi, Mito or Naruto. They had seen a group of civilians having a burning of these things as they chanted a song. Hell they even saw some spitting on the model's or pictures of the three.

Iro was livid! He was 100% sure now, he was gonna give Konoha a one way trip to hell with this. He wasn't gonna destroy it, no not at all...

But he was gonna give its people and shinobi populace a real good kick in the ass that they needed.

''Can't believe this is how Konoha turned out, and to disrespect the Mito-chan and Naruto-kun this way...it sickens me'' Tou said, she got agreements from the others as well even Asuma did, the man may be Hiruzen's son, but he had always detested the way his father did things, even when he himself had made friends with Naruto and first met Mito when she was only 3, he had warmed up to them and become something of a uncle figure to Mito and brother figure to Naruto.

Iro nodded as he ignored the shocked looks they were all getting from the populace, ''Yes, that's right Konoha has fallen from where it stood long ago...''he said, Tou grunted as she spoke,

''''Pftt yeah, they fell...Iro-sama, real hard...''she said,

He nodded in agreement before they reached the Kage Tower, after this he turned around and spoke, ''Men!, go surround the Village everything from the wall's to the Hokage Monument, I want every inch of this village surrounded so no one tries to leave.''he said getting a resounding nod from them all before they marched off to do as ordered.

Iro then turned toward the surrounding populace of both citizen and shinobi alike and spoke, ''Now citizen's of Konoha along with its shinobi I'm only gonna give you one warning bring me Hiruzen Sarutobi in 10 seconds or I will burn Konoha to the ground, now move or I will fulfill what I just said!''Iro commanded. This got the reaction of the Shinobi dashing to the Hokage's mansion.

Iro then turned toward Tou and spoke as his voice echoed over the deadly silent crowd,''Tou-san, I want you along with Chiriku bring me those that are close to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, go!''he said.

''Hai!'' they said in unison, before disappearing in a shushin

When some heard naruto's name some grew fearful as their eyes searching everywhere, possibly that the Namikaze would come out to kill them. Others smirked knowing what happened to the man, that had grew a terrifying reputation among Konoha.

Exactly at 9 seconds Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared with his Teammates, they looked ahead of them to see Iro's piercing brown eyes on their forms. They suddenly paled for some reason.

Iro then stated, ''Once my elites come back here, then we can begin, until then if you so much as move Hiruzen Sarutobi or your teammates I shall have you killed...''he said with dangerous tone that promised what he said.

The shinobi suddenly tensed seeing as their leader was threatened by someone higher up then their Hokage. Hiruzen frowned at this and did exactly what he said.

3 minutes later Tou with Chiriku arrived with Yugao, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, The Clan Head's, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, and lastly Sasuke. The former wearing a hospital gown and looked dead beat tired, but was awake enough to be there.

Hiruzen clicked his teeth in irritation they found Sasuke he was hoping to get to the boy and either make him loyal to konoha or kill him. When he looked back up he saw Iro nodding at the ones Naruto was close to.

''Alright, since everyone is here I'm gonna be talking one interruption form anyone will mean instant death no questions asked, Understand?''he said voice with commandance coming off his like a raging river. They all nodded without question while some were actually hesitant to do so.

''Good I can at least see _some_ of you Konoha aren't as stupid as I thought you'd be.''he said getting some scowling at him, but he waved it off for he didn't care what they thought.

''Now the reason I'm here for, you see I've come upon interesting information from a friend of mine, and from what I heard _some _of you think you can undermine my authority!''he said his gaze lingering on Sarutobi and his teammates.

''You see, what I have come across is that my good friend, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had been forced to flee from Konoha taking his sister Mito Uzumaki Namikaze with him. Why I say this? It's because several of you had been trying for year's to kill Mito with him protecting her. This brought upon Naruto the now Ex-Anbu-Sotaicho leaving Konoha becoming a Missing-nin.''he said with his now angry eyes on Hiruzen.

Some of the villagers acted a bit smugly at that knowing that the 'demon' and its 'Demonic Guardian' was gone for good. Though those that were close to Naruto namely his Ex-squad, The Clan head's, The Ichiraku's shake in anger and sadness.

They had gotten letters from Naruto when he disappeared with Mito. They had read and knew what happened, what Hiruzen and his teammates decided to do. The threat against Mito's life and order of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre. That was another thing it stated he helped Itachi killing the ones that were truly the usurpers, he stated they had spared to innocents that didn't know of the Coup.

Sasuke looked at the ground in sadness 'he' always looked up to Naruto like Itachi, Naruto was a great role-model to 'him'. Sasuke always wanted to be strong like 'Itachi' and Naruto they were two of the most well respected shinobi within Konoha, that is until the massacre where it was reported when naruto was sighted helping Itachi kill the clan. That was another thing 'he' always thought about...

What did 'Itachi' mean that night, when 'he' said he was protecting the ones that were important to 'him'. When Sasuke heard naruto was sighted he refused to believe it, but couldn't help but think it was true since Naruto was best friends with 'Itachi'.

''Also he stated that, during the night he left Konoha. He had honestly told me that he did help in the now recorded 'Uchiha Massacre'. But he had his reason's that only I and one 'Itachi Uchiha' know of. But I'm here now to warn you Konoha as a whole, besides those that were close to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. That if any harm is to come to Naruto or Mito I will personally burn Konoha to the ground be damned your a shinobi village, I've let you all rot in your fester thinking your all invincible. Since the Three Shinobi War's, I've let you run on to much of a short leash, and the actions have brought out the consequences of one of the finest men I knew and a innocent girl and one Clan's extinction. I'm going to reprimand you Konoha as a whole.''he said

After he said this he took a sweep of everyone and he saw mixed reactions some from anger, rage, or hatred. Others had what looked like fear, shock or regret, but he didn't give a care they were going to pay for their actions especially their Leader...

''First off the punishment going against me and going behind my back, is usually met with total annihilation from my army, but I'm gonna do something else. From now on all Mission's from S-Rank's will now be taken away from Konoha and shipped to other countries that need it. Some like Sunagakure, Taigakure, Kumogakure, and even Kirigakure. Also from now on the budget from me that helped pay for most of your expenses has been cut down to 60%. Also from now on, if you even try go behind my back again, next time I won't be as lenient and will destroy all of Konoha.''he said, Iro then looked at the now shocked still crowd and seething Hiruzen.

He then motioned for the ones closest to Naruto to come closer, after which when he saw Sasuke he smiled seeing as Hitomi didn't kill all those and would need to keep an eye out for Sasuke's well being. ''Also these people will be under my protection and if anyone tries to hurt them or a member of their clan, will be killed whether or not you plead to the Hokage, nothing will stop your death.'' He then looked at Hiruzen and his Teammates angry forms

''Now you...Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, you are now officially hereby ripped of your position as Hokage and also the Council will be abolished as well. Until a new Hokage that is actually level-minded and doesn't try to go behind my back is brought to my attention, I will be having the Clan Head's be making the Decision's with the final say being myself with a via a messenger bird sent to me from them. Now as for punishment Sarutobi you and your teammates will now have your Chakra sealed away with your leg's and arms sealed also which will only allow minimal movement to that of a civilian.''he said.

This made Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Kami no Shinobi, The Professor lose it, ''No, you will not do this!''he said with a snap of his fingers his Personal Anbu appeared battle ready. Danzo agreeing with his old rival ''ROOT!'' he said with his emotionless men jumping out from the shadows.

This got some Villagers hoping they would be able to kill the Damiyo...

They were sorely mistaken when Iro himself jumped from where he stood and with astonishing strength he landed infront of the troop's, with a calm stop of his hand he stopped his Guardian's and spoke, ''You are so power-hungry you would defy the Damiyo?...Oh how low Konoha has fallen since the Shodaime and Nidaime's reign...''he said.

''Shut up!'' Sarutobi yelled dressed in his old shinobi battle gear. Iro shook his head at Hiruzen's stupidity. ''I see your all gonna try and kill me...Very well...let me show you...why I'm called...The Fire Damiyo...''he said his eyes now dead serious with a steel edge at the tone.

With that the troops charged at Iro, despite this though Iro looked calm and bored. ''Die, you pathetic worms'' he said, before gathering surprisingly fire into his right palm before thrusting it forward. **''****Hi-ken **_(Fire Fist)_**''** he stated. The Fire exploded off his Fist taking the shape of a giant Flaming orange fist. This took the charging shinobi by surprise and they paid the cost, that is being burnt alive by the orange and red flames.

Iro ignored their screams of pain and anguish while glaring at Sarutobi's trembling form. He motioned for his Guardian's and Samurai to go ahead and shackle down the four traitor's. While this was happening Iro walked over to Naruto's friends and surprisingly smiled, ''Sorry we didn't come earlier, Naruto only arrived the day before, he did everything he could to ensure the safety of those that followed him and the ones here. That's why I'm here, he asked for my help and I accepted, there will be no worrying of what happens now, Konoha is now under my rule until a more suitable Hokage is found...''he said.

''A-ano, Damiyo-sama excuse me for asking, but where is Naruto-kun?'' Ayame asked, The question on everyone's mind. Iro just smiled, ''Naruto, is heading for Kumo with Mito, The Current Raikage of Kumo is a long-time friend of his parents, now wait a second Hyuuga-san for I know there is much hate amongst your clan and Kumogakure, but This Raikage is the one who overthrew the last who at the time held the mission for capturing one of your won. So there is no need...''he said stopping Hiashi from saying something.

Yugao though asked, ''But why would he head there? Is it to get away from Konoha's Hunter-nin?''she said worried for her Ex-Anbu-sotaicho. Iro shook his head with his face holding a frown. ''No, hes heading there to train himself and Mito,. That is all I know for now...''he said looking at Yugao. This got a sigh of relief from most almost all of them,

''Ugh, That's Naruto-kun alright, always training with him, if there's one thing he needs to cut back on its training, hell he has even little Mito hooked into training, those two are a pair of stamina freaks''Anko said with humor in her tone.

Iro just laughed at this before they were interrupted by Asuma coming up from behind Iro before bowing, ''Iro-sama, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his three teammates have been captured, danzo though did his best to be fight, but we outnumbered him and is now in Chakra cuffs and Chakra draining seals.'' said the Samurai, Iro just grinned.

Iro looked back and spoke, ''Now, all of you I'm gonna say this now as a order from myself if any and I do mean any civilian or shinobi alike try hurt you in anyway since your friendly with Naruto and Mito, you are to kill them.''he said, getting surprised looks from them all, and since they were about to question him he spoke,

''I tell you this because, Konoha's villagers and Shinobi alike are what I've said they are nothing more then arrogant discriminant fool's that think they are invincible, and before this I wasn't all that worried for Konoha except for Naruto and Mito, but now I see it was my mistake so many things happened. From now on, I'm gonna leave Konoha in the hands of those Naruto trusted more then anyone else.''he said getting hesitant nods from them all.

''Good then I shall take my leave, and don't worry...you'll here from Naruto again...trust me...'' Iro said with a laugh, with that Iro turned toward to his gathered Troop's, ''We leave then''he said getting a 'Hai' from them all.

''I hope hes doing okay...''said Kurenai, only to get a snort from Hana, ''Hah, of course hes fine Naruto-kun is strong Kurenai, stronger then we all think he'll be fine''she finished cheering up a saddened Kurenai.

''You got that right!'' Anko said

**Kami's Realm**

Naruto groaned as he started to open his eyes, he could faintly remember talking to Mito before he passed out then nothing. When he looked around himself all he saw was pure white, nothing more then that. The last time he was in something like this it was in Megami's realm or as its called 'Limbo' he got up from the bed and walked a few feet looking around the area.

''You've grown, Naruto-kun...''said a voice that was familiar to the blond. When he looked behind him his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, infront of him was none of than Megami along with a Silver-haired Goddess in his opinion. Though he looked back at Megami with shock and surprise.

''M-megami i-is that you?''he said still questioning if he was still dreaming. Megami only smiled before walking closer to him, when she was close enough she spoke, ''Let this proof it to you that it is me...''she said before capturing his lips once more. Naruto's eyes along with Kami's popped wide open at her direct action, though he didn't back away and instead hugged her closer into his body. He could feel the same shiver from last time he kissed go down his back and knew...this was Megami...

Megami though was moaning when he brought her closer it actually surprised her with his action, even more so when he started rubbing her back sensually. She was really enjoying this, but she had to put an end to the kiss...

for now...

So with that with a hesitant grab, Naruto was pushed a bit away from her till they were only an inch from each other. She then laid her head on his shoulder humming a satisfying tone. Naruto just smiled running a hand through her soft silky hair.

That's when he realized they weren't alone, so with a quick snap of attention. He looked up to see a grinning Kami. He nudged Megami who was still comfortable in his arms looked up at him then behind her. That's when her face grew a furious blush and jumped away from him.

This action confused Naruto, but he shrugged and spoke, ''Um, its nice to see you again Megami-chan it truly is, but who's your friend here? She looks like your twin or something.''he said scratching the back of his head.

Kami just smirked at Naruto, and before Megami knew what was going on...

Kami had already appeared right infront of Naruto giving him an appraising eye. ''Yep, your right Megami-chan he certainly is quite handsome and still growing.''Kami said. Oblivious to Naruto's blush of embarrassment.

Megami just looked on before smiling, ''Yeah, but we do have more important things to do then flirt with Naruto-kun even if its been so many years since I've seen him...''she said, Naruto just sighed in relief which megami caught and smirked evilly.

''besides we can do more then flirt with him later on~~~''shes aid in a sultry tone. Naruto just went rigid as a shiver of either fear or excitement go down his spine, he didn't know which one it was, but he knew one thing...

He couldn't wait for what she was planning...

He shook his head of those thoughts and spoke, ''Um, Megami-chan could you please explain to me how I got here or whats this place called? Or the fact we haven't seen each other in years?''he said, Megami just smiled at him before speaking, ''Well for your first two questions this realm is kami's she's my sister.''she said pointing at the waving Kami. ''And why we haven't seen each other for long is because I wanted to wait on you to get stronger, before I gave you more info from me personally of what being my Avatar entails.''she said.

Naruto blinked in surprise before smiling, ''Ah I see no wonder she's as beautiful as you are, as well as you two looking alike.''he said not seeing the blush upon Kami's face, when he gave her that compliment. Though megami did and decided to file it for later.

''Now, Naruto I know your probably wondering why your here, well I can already tell you...your still unconscious from your fight with...''she said, but was interrupted,

''Ulquiorra'' he said with a frown. Megami blinked and nodded ''Yes, Ulquiorra now I know your gonna ask questions so I'm just gonna explain to you what he was and what type of being he is, ok?''she said, getting a nod from Naruto.

''Good sit down this is gonna take a while''kami said snapping her fingers and out of thin air, four chairs and a table came Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action, but shrugged it off since Kami was a Goddess, but he did wonder what t he fourth chair was for.

''Good now where to start...Oh I know we start from the beginning of when the living world was created.''she began. Megami told him of when the world was created everything was peaceful, there was no fighting, no bloodshed, no war or death. Everyone lived in harmony with each other,

''But then disaster struck when the first ever war between the first humans happened...How it happened was beyond anyone except that all we know is someone tried to overthrow the God's exacting in a war between the ones who tried to overthrow us and the ones who worshiped us.''she said, she told him of when the war ended the world was almost a complete wasteland, but had flourished once more into the world Naruto knew. The technologies the first humans used was forever destroyed and forgotten. ''But the ones that died in the war were the problem.''said Kami, Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

''What? How could the dead be a problem?''he said

''Well the spirits of the ones that died in the war either were confused or were completely filled with hatred of how they died or were still angry of the past and couldn't leave that behind.''Megami said

''So, what happened? I know something had to be done with the dead spirits''Naruto said

''Your right...something did happen Me and Kami decided on a way to help as best as we could, that being the spirits that looking for a way to pass over and be accepted were taken by me into Heaven so they could forever leave the living world in peace, and live the rest of there immortal lifes in heaven.''Kami said

''Then...what happened with the ones that were filled with anger? Or the hatred during that war?'' Naruto said, but when he saw Megami and Kami's saddened expression he mentally scolded himself for asking.

''T-they...had become...no...they turned into monsters...the emotions they had to the living world kept them chained there till the emotions ate away at them...turning them into what we call...a Hollow...A being that is created from dead spirits that has the negative emotions of dying, either it be from sadness of they died, anger of how it happened, Hatred at who did it, all kinds of emotions like this is how they were created.''Megami said as a tear fell from her face. Naruto flinched at this while putting a hand on hers to at least comfort her.

This seemed to work and she smiled weakly at him before continuing, ''They were creatures of all shapes and sizes, and all they were after changing were rampaging, hungry monsters, they fed on the spirits of the dead. We didn't know what to do with them until after years of thinking we finally decided to created a dimension for themselves. This place was called Huceo Mundo, this place was their home and battlefield all at the same time. After this we locked the dimension away from the Living world, Heaven, and finally Hell. After this decision was made, we made a way that if a hollow was created it would be reverted back to Huceo Mundo.''Megami said, taking a deep breath before looking into Naruto's eyes.

''What you fought Naruto was rather in a common case, a Hollow, but a very rare breed of one for you see you fought against something called an _Arrancar, _its a hollow that has went through its stages of normal, Menos, Adjuchas, then Vasto Lorde, that was originally the final form of what any hollow could become, but...''Kami said, but a hesitant look came upon her face.

Naruto saw this and and spoke, ''Let me take a guess...something happened to be making these rare hollows transforming into these Arrancars?''he said, getting surprised nods from them both, that's when his face set in a frown of thought.

''That's right, and you Naruto are quite possibly lucky enough to have lived against that man, for you see you might have thought he was going all out against you, but...''Megami said, but was interrupted when Naruto's eyes changed to the bright blue.

''I know...I could feel it, the man was still toying with me...even with the limiter off and even then...Bankai...wasn't enough...''Naruto said before he scowled remembering the interruption of _that_, the very thing he's been holding back. He flinched when he felt a flick at his forehead, he blinked while touching at the red spot. He looked up to see Megami having her hand in a flicking motion, with her beautiful face set in a frown.

''Naruto-kun we know this, we saw it happen, but then again that man was beyond a hollow itself.''she said shocking him, ''Also...we saw what happen when you lost consciousness, how you lost control of your body...Naruto-kun...I'm sure you have questions of what that thing truly is, but...not even me or Kami truly know all we can tell you is that...its your inner hollow...''she said.

Naruto just closed his eyes in thought, he reeled in what they told him everything from the first humans, the first war, the creation of hollows, to how his world came to be. He grit his teeth remembering how he couldn't even beat Ulquiorra, he then remembered that...hollow within him...

That's when he steeled his eyes and set his path up for the future, he opened his eyes getting a slight gasp from Kami and Megami, for his eyes were now different...

They were the eyes of a hollow, but..

There was a ethereal blue glowing outlining his pupil.

But they disappeared, but they saw it...

''Very well, I'll just have to get stronger...damn the what ever limit I have to go through. I'll get stronger then ever before, I'll go through the nine levels of hell and back to get stronger then Ulquiorra or anyone else! I'll become The Avatar you would be proud of Megami-chan, I'll become the being of death for the living world. I'll become your judgment and executioner, and no one...**will stand in my way of that!**'' he yelled, as a unnatural wind blue from him.

This got startled reactions from them both, before Megami smiled lovingly at her Avatar,

_'Baka, you already made me proud...'_

Kami though couldn't help, but let a shiver of excitement go down her spine, when she saw the look in his eyes for just that moment and of his personally declaration. She couldn't help, but feel Naruto was gonna be something more then her sisters Avatar in the future, she didn't know what, but she just had a feeling he was gonna become something even greater then that.

So it was a weird scene when she moved over to him and did the last thing either of them thought she would do...

She caressed his face before pulling him into a kiss, She knew this would either get a tongue lashing from Megami or questions of why she did it, but right now she didn't care all she wanted to do was give this _man_ a chance at many others before him never did.

The chance to steal her heart away, and in time maybe...just maybe...she will fall for him...

After snaking her tongue through his shocked mouth she explored a little before she wrapped her tongue around his own before pulling back. When she opened her eyes half-lifted she saw the dazed expression on naruto's face and the shocked one from Megami. She smiled at her sister reassuringly with the underlining message saying _'I'll explain later'_.

With that Kami grabbed naruto's shoulders and spoke, ''Now go Naruto-kun, and fulfill your promise to Megami-chan and myself. Become strong naruto-kun become something that will make even the Heaven's shift and hell tremble, until then...Protect Mito-chan, because I'm sure...she's gonna become someone very important to you later on...''she said in a sultry tone at the end.

This made naruto blush at that knowing she knew of what happen between himself and Mito. That's when he felt a hand on his other shoulder he looked and saw Megami smiling at him. ''Like Kami-chan said Naruto-kun, Become stronger. Become the true Avatar of death I know you will be, don't worry of your past sin's the people you've killed...they have pasted on into heaven no baring any ill will towards you. So no more of you regretting what you've done in your life, you hear me?''she said in a tone that sounded like a mother scolded her child.

Naruto just blinked before smiling, true he had been getting the nightmares of what he has done, The Mission's he was given, the slaughtering, the murder, the outright genocide he was ordered to do. It tore him up inside for what he has done, but hearing the soothing voice from megami and comfort that both her and kami excluded made him feel so at ease it erased what he has done from his mind.

A tear fell from his face as he spoke,''Thank you, Megami-chan...Kami-chan''he said as both Goddess held him, as this happened Naruto's body started to face from his feet on up. Kami saw this and looked to see Megami seen it as well. They held him tighter as he started to fade they spoke,''Naruto-kun, the next time you see us...I hope...you can fully open to the ones that love you...Goodbye...Naruto-kun...''they said in Unison.

Naruto heard them, but his eyes kept closing. Though he did smile softly when they said the last part...Maybe...just maybe...he can love...

With that Naruto's body disappeared in their arms and away from their realm. They both had tears going down their eyes, not from sadness yes they were gonna miss him, but they were tears of happiness knowing they would see him again in the years to come and knew he would be a lot stronger then he already was.

That's when a shimmer appeared behind them, so it was not a surprise to them that Kushina appeared out of the shimmer of white energy with tear's going down her face with a small pink hue added to her face. She had been there through the whole thing by Kami and Megami's advice and what she saw had been shocking her once upon time son, had grown into a powerful and wonderful man. He was already grown up and despite being 15 years old, He would be the heart break if many women.

She herself strangely blushed scarlet when she saw the interaction he had with Kami and Megami and a briefly thought what that kiss felt like...

That's when her body shook, when he released his power and spoke his words, she couldn't help, but be shaken by the courage and bravery that blazed of each word he spoke. The Naruto she knew, her son...the one who gave up his humanity for her so she could have a few last minutes with Mito...had changed into what he is now...

A true Man to his word and keeps his promise...

even if he has to face the devil himself...

She blushed even more when she saw his appearance it was so much like Minato, but then again a difference to it...

Kushina shook he r head of her musings when she looked up to see the amused faces of Kami and Megami, they probably saw her interaction.

''Now Kushina-chan, were you having thoughts about someone?~~~''said Kami as she grinned at Kushina. Bingo Kushina's face broke out even more in a scarlet red which made Megami laugh at her predicament.

''I-I-I...wasn't!''she yelled, but that didn't convince either goddess. Kushina averted her eyes to the ground. Kami smiled at her before bringing the woman into a hug, Kushina melted into it right then. Kami could hear the soft sobs from the woman,

''Why...why...do I have feelings for him...why?...He's my own...son!''she said as she cried into Kami's chest, their gaze softened on the woman. It would seem after watching Naruto and how he protected Mito from the worlds dangers made her happy, but sad since she wasn't the one protecting them. It was all Naruto's doing he was the one to raise Mito, the one to train her, the one to feed her or bathe her, He was the one who read to Mito at night or let her sleep with him when she got scared.

Naruto was the one who protected, raised Mito, and she,Kushina their own Mother couldn't do anything, but watch. It tore her up inside to know she couldn't help them one bit and it only made it worse when she started seeing Naruto in a whole new light over the years. Of course she kept the feeling down, but it was getting uncontrollable and seeing him now made the dam break and the emotions she's held down come forth.

''Well, Kushina technically he isn't your son anymore...''said megami, this got the shocked reaction from Kushina when she turned around to look at Megami with shocked eyes. ''W-what do you mean...he's not my son anymore...''she said with her voice quivering from either sadness or strangely...hope?

Megami cleared her throat, ''Well Kushina-chan, you see what I didn't tell you is that Naruto your son on that night did die, but was reborn as my Avatar the body he has now is his spiritual manifestation for what he would have looked like, but when the limiter comes off that is his true appearance. He isn't really related to you or Minato anymore, he is his own person now, he doesn't have any blood ties to you or minato since his physical representation of either of you was destroyed when kyuu-chan's chakra entered him. It completely destroyed all genes he had, but the physical appearance he had and was gonna have stayed with him.''she said.

Kushina's eyes unknowingly lit up, and said ''So...that means...all this time...''she said.

''That's right, Naruto knows this as well, but he has kept this secret from mito not knowing how she would react, from Naruto not being her brother anymore.''Kami said.

Kushina just stood their for a few more minutes with her eyes staring blankly at the two Goddesses. That's when a grin came upon her face. ''DATTEBANE!''she yelled excitingly amusing the two goddesses. Kushina pumped her fist into the air her eyes blazing with determination only seen in Uzumaki's.

''Great!...but uh...how can I see either of them when I'm...''she said gesturing to her spirit form. Indicating she was dead.

Kami just grinned, ''That's what we talked about before remember? When I asked you about the chance of being alive again...How about now?'' she said getting a fast nod from the woman. ''Of course to bring you back may take a few days, until then I think it would be best you watch how things unfold in the living world and catch up with the current events that are to be taking place.''she said.

Kushina just sighed happily before looking at a screen of a hospital room in Kumogakure, there lay Naruto, Mito by his side. Her eyes took a glazed look as she looked at Naruto. ''Yes, I can't wait to see you again, Naruto-kun, Mito-chan...Kushina is coming back home!''she yelled the last bit hyperactively.

She could only hope, that when she is brought back she can tell Naruto her feelings about...

**Kumogakure-Hospital**

Morphine...

Blood...

Death...

That's what hit Naruto's senses as he was coming back to consciousness and right now mentally he was hating every second he was in where ever he was. He tried to open his eyes only to quickly shut them due to the light hitting his eyes. He let out a few small curses before slowly opening them to get used to the light, he tried to remember everything that happened.

He was fighting Ulquiorra, he remembered seeing the man 'retreat' into some kind of portal. He remembered the Kumo shinobi a few feet away from him. Then he remembered Mito's voice calling out to him...

That's when everything else was a blur...

When he tried to get up he felt a slight weight on his stomach, so when he looked down he saw the signature red hair. He smiled gently knowing who it was, he ran a hand through her hair while remembering what she had done. To jump in danger like that, risking her life for him. He frowned when he remembered when she almost got killed, and if it wasn't for..._him_ she would have been dead.

He mentally thanked the him, before looking at her condition. He saw she was dressed in the same thing as last time. But when he saw her face he could see she hadn't slept for a while. Also the slight red tear marks on her face indicated she had been crying. He mentally scolded himself for making her feel so worried.

''I'm...so sorry...Mito-chan...''he whispered

With that he tried to gently get out of bed, but he never knew one thing...

Mito was wide awake...

She suddenly snapped her eyes open and looked straight into his surprised ones, that is until her eyes glistened in tears before she tackled into naruto pressing themselves back into the hospital bed.

''Naruto-kun!''she cried burying her head into his bandaged chest. Naruto just groaned a bit still feeling a bit of pain, but he shook it off as held Mito. He felt her body rack with sobs and hiccups, he sighed running a hand through her hair. When she calmed down a bit Mito pulled herself away from him until she was practically face to face with him. Naruto looked into her eyes to see relief and happiness, but he also saw how tired she was if the bags under her eyes were anything to go by.

With that he sighed before speaking, ''Mito-chan...how long has it been since you've slept?''he said

Mito then averted her eyes away from him, trying to look anywhere but him, but failed miserably when she got a knowing look from him. She sighed knowing it was hopeless. ''None, I haven't slept since I woke up from using Kyuubi's chakra during your fight with...whoever that guy was. I've...I've been here the whole time...''she said hoping he wasn't mad at her.

Naruto just smiled which she missed, He gently snaked his hand around her frame before picking her up earning a squeak of surprise from the girl. He then laid down on the bed before giving some room for Mito on his left side after this he covered them up. He then looked at her confused eyes, ''You need your sleep Mito-chan even if were in a Hospital''he said Hospital like it was poison getting a giggle from the girl. ''Let's just sleep a few hours hm? I need a bit more anyway, ok?''he said

Mito just answered by cuddling up to him even more, she wrapped her arms around him while mumbling something as sleep quickly took her. ''If its with you...then I'll sleep anywhere naruto-kun...as...long as your...safe'' she finished before succumbing to sleep. Though she never knew how much her last words meant to Naruto since he eyed her before smiling.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and another on her head. He then placed his head atop her red hair, he sighed softly as he pulled her closer before darkness started to creep around his eyes as well. ''Me too...Mito-chan...Me too...''he said before falling asleep as well.

**1 Day Later**

''So, let me get this straight here, you'' points at Naruto ''Want to live and train here in Kumogakure, until you think your both strong enough to defend yourselfs from your enemies, is this what I'm hearing here?''said A with a stoic face.

It had been a day since Naruto woke up again, after this he asked for an audience with A. After this he explained everything to the Raikage, the man was surprisingly quite and calm through the whole thing only the slightest twitch from his eyebrow betrayed the stoic and impassive face he had.

Naruto nodded with Mito by his side, ever since the incident in Hi-shi and battle against Ulquiorra she and him been getting a lot closer then before...

Raikage nodded once more, before he slammed his hand into his desk shattering the poor thing, even if Mito flinched at the action naruto didn't bat an eye at it or the stare he got from the Raikage.

''Well besides the point of you two being Minato and Kushina's kids, whats in it for me? I mean sure I am a old friend of theirs back in the war. But I need to gain something out of this.''he said scratching his goatee.

Naruto just grinned, ''Well you can boast that you and your brother Killer Bee were the ones who trained Mito-chan here to be as strong as I know she will be in the future and also the ones who housed someone of my reputation within your walls, this way you won't need to worry an enemy attack.'' Naruto said knowing his status it was true, he was one of the most dangerous men alive so it was a fact that no one would attack where he stayed unless they wanted a death wish.

Raikage just looked at him for a few moments...before bursting out laughing scaring Mito a bit and getting a raised eyebrow from naruto. Once the man calmed down a bit he wiped a tear away from his eye and spoke, ''of course you can stay! I was joking there! But it does help you being here so that's a bonus. But I'm glad you both are here and decided to get away from Konoha, because if what I heard is true The Fire Damiyo himself went down there and arrested The Sandaime and his three teammates along with killing a few shinobi that tried to get in his way. I'm guessing the damiyo answered your call huh Naruto-san?''he said with a chuckle.

Naruto's eyes just widened a bit before smiling, Iro was truly on of the most trustworthy people he knew and now kept his word of getting Konoha back for its past sins against his family. He looked at Mito and spoke, ''Mito-chan will you go outside for just a minute I need to speak to raikage-sama for a minute privately ok?''he said getting an annoyed look from the girl before she went out the door. After this he looked at A and spoke, ''Raikage-sama can I ask you something?''

''Sure what would that be Naruto-san?''he said wondering what the young man needed.

''I know this is asking a lot from you, but...could you, Killer Bee and Yugito help train Mito since you know whats within her, I would like you three help her get control over kyuubi's chakra and practice having it under her control. I will be helping her when I can in her shinobi skill's when she needs it, but she will be needing help with controlling Kyuubi's massive chakra.''he said.

Raikage just closed his eyes in thought, He knows of Mito being the Kyuubi Jinchurriki and of how much training one Jinchurriki needed to get full mastery of their Bijuu. After all he's seen how hard it is to control a Bijuu with its massive chakra reserves in one human. But this was Kyuubi a entity stronger then all other Bijuu. Then again he always liked a challenge...

''Very well, when would you like to start training her?''he said

''I'm gonna begin training her as soon as I can, I've brought with me since we left Konoha everything from our family. It's been sealed within my body in a pocket-dimension seal for quite sometime. But with this she can learn what she needs to, so she can get stronger.''he said touching a uzumaki symbol where is heart is. A nodded before he thought of something.

''What about you? I know you are strong enough to face a Kage so why would you need to get stronger?''he said

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. ''Let's just say...I've got enemies stronger then any Kage in history and leave it at that...''he said getting a shocked look from A, but the glare he got from naruto told him he wasn't in the mood to explain.

''I-I see...well if I may ask what where will you be training in? I know of a place where Killer Bee and Yugito train in their Bijuu powers, you could go along with Mito and live and train their. While this happens I can send off the Mission's The Fire Damiyo would be transferring to the Kaminari Damiyo and to myself. I can send a messenger bird to you when one does come in, how does that sound?''he said

Naruto thought about and had to say it was a good plan this way he could make a place where he could train in secret. Plus its an added bonus with being closer to Mito and help in her training. He looked at A and spoke, ''Very well its a deal Raikage-sama, could you have either Killer Bee or Yugito-san meet us so they could take us to this place?''he said.

''Of course I can actually I think Yugito is here now.'' he said pointing at the door, He turned around and saw the blonde haired woman standing right there with a curious look on her face. Naruto just blinked before smiling at the woman, this earned a small blush from her which A caught and would talk to her about it later.

''Well Yugito, I'm guessing you heard that last bit? Well if you would be so kind as to have naruto and Mito follow you back to the island it would be wonderful.''he said

Yugito just looked at A before looking back at Naruto with a small blush on her face, ''V-very well, it will be done Raikage-sama, now if you would wait for me outside naruto-san, I need to talk to Raikage-sama for a minute.''she said finding it strangely hard not to call him 'naruto-kun' for some strange reason...

Maybe it was Nibi messing with her body again...

Naruto nodded as he walked to the door, ''That's reasonable, well till then Raikage-sama I'll be seeing you later...''he said with the door closing with a 'click'.

After he was gone Yugito looked back at A and spoke, ''Raikage-sama, I'm here to report about the aftermath of Naruto and that strange man's battle a day ago and I have to say...your gonna have to take a breather for this one...''

**Kumogakure-Outside Kage Tower 20 Minutes Later**

''So, where exactly is this place Yugito-san?''Mito said, wondering where they were going. Yugito just smiled at her while walking, ''Its gonna be the place where you and Naruto-san will be training and living from now on until the a appropriate time comes when you can either live in Kumo or stay there.''she said

''It's an island where me and Killer Bee-sensei train in our Bijuu powers, but its also where we live since its away from society and away from prying eyes.''she added.

''Ooohhh''she said.

''Hmm it sounds like the perfect place to train...'' Naruto added.

''Ano, naruto-kun what will we be training in?''she said with a confused face. Naruto just chuckled rubbing her head making her pout once more. ''What will we be training is in our shinobi skill's, you still need a lot of training to go, if you wanna get stronger while I need to master a few more techniques here and there.''he said

''Oh...''Mito said fixing her hair when it was messed up.

''Anyway, Mito-chan when we get down to training you have to promise me something alright?''he said as all three got on a boat to the island.

''What?''she said

''You gotta promise me to do your best and never to give up, This training I'm gonna put you through will make all the other times look like a cake walk, I'm gonna be brutal I won't lie and will not say its gonna be easy. For it won't be, can you promise me to never give up and keep going?''he said with a serious look in his eyes.

Mito didn't hesitate for a second, ''Never! I wanna be strong like you and if that means going through your training then I will! Besides...''she said with a small blush on her face...

This got a raised eyebrow from naruto and Yugito who was listening on the conversation, ''yes what is it Mito-chan?''he said.

''I wanna be strong enough to protect you...I wanna be able to protect you when your the one who needs it...I don't wanna see you hurt again...''she said with the blush much brighter. Naruto just blinked before grinning, he leaned closer to her face and spoke, ''Mito-chan...Thank you... and you will get stronger...that's a promise...''he said before kissing her cheek this time. This earned a full blush in the face from Mito and a surprised look from Yugito.

_'Those two, sure got the close relationship...'_

_**'Mmm, I think its cute, and think if the future does come down to it. You should join them if they do make an item...I mean look at that man's body! Purrrr~~~'**_

_'NIBI!'_

_'I...Naruto-kun...He...wha...'_

_**'*Giggle* Calm down Mito-chan it was only a kiss on the cheek nothing to be embarrassed about, hell your lucky you got him all to yourself for the next few years so just maybe~~~'**_

_'No..I-I can't...I...Mean...I...want...to...b-but...'_

_**'Don't worry about it for now Mito-chan, the future is still on going ever changing you'll have your plenty of chances to tell him, how you truly feel.'** with that kyuubi cut the mental connection._

_'How I truly feel...for Naruto-kun'_

**End**

**(A/N: Ok I knows it a lot shorter then the last two chapters but I do have a reason for this, for you see this chapter marked the beginning of their training had begun. Chapter 4 will be a timeskip of what they trained in and how far they both come in their time.)**

**Now onto questions,**

**How will the relationship between Naruto and Mito be next time?**

**How will Naruto and Mito react to when Kushina comes back?**

**Whens the next time Ulquiorra makes a come back?**

**How bad will sarutobi and his teammates get their asses tortured?**

**Who knows!**

**Till then this was a short chapter 3 of MAC-Missing Anbu Commander**

**Till next time bye!**


	4. Training, New Developments, Wave

**Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander**

**Chapter 4: Training, New Developments, Wave**

It's been 3 Year's since Naruto and Mito were instated into Kumo and they honestly couldn't be happier. They've had so much more peace within their walls then Konoha ever gave them. They had become friendly with the village itself and basically family to Raikage and his brother Killer Bee. Yugito on the other hand over the 3 years gotten closer to them until she was basically with them everywhere they went.

They also became two of Kumo's finest shinobi, ever since Raikage allowed Mito within the academy and having her graduate she was put into an apprenticeship afterwards. Naruto was her sensei, also part time Anbu. They did missions when it was needed and when they had a break, they would both go back home to train.

During the 3 year's Naruto sent for Jiraiya to talk to him, when Jiraiya came he was asked for help in Mito's training. The man gladly accepted, but after a year of training Naruto had gotten a bit pissed about something...

or some_one_...

He told Jiraiya it was Tsunade that was on his mind, the woman never once came to check up Mito ever since she was a newborn not once had she come to check up on them. He knew of Tsunade's loss within Konoha, but dammit Mito was her goddamn God-Daughter! So it was with great anger when Naruto told Jiraiya to bring her ass back even if he has to beat it into her head that she still has people in this world that need her.

And came back she did, after having a very lengthy discussion between herself, Jiraiya and Naruto she and her apprentice Shizune and their pet pig Ton-ton were instated into Kumo as the personal Medic-nin's of the Raikage and his family. They live with Naruto and Mito along with Jiraiya since the man didn't wanna be apart from his family no longer.

The house they lived in was built on the island where the two trained over the last 3 year's. It had 2 stair cases going up the second floor and third floor. The first floor had the dining Room, Kitchen, and Living room, it had a built in hot spring outside with two sides for either male or female. The second floor was designed for the Library with all Uzumaki and Namikaze clan scroll's and techniques. There was 10 rooms in the whole house 5 rooms of the second floor and third floor. There was also 2 bathrooms on the second and third floor. The third floor had the Master Room along with the current Clan Head's office. There was also a training Dojo on the right side of the compound, along with training posts, Training weights from normal weights to chakra draining weights.

On the other side of the compound was a garden full of medical herbs and Flowers of all kinds. It was Mito's idea actually and Naruto swore she had caught Kushina's love for gardening. But no one complained for the medical herbs were needed in Mito's studies in learning Medical Jutsu and ways to heal.

The compound was originally built for only Naruto and Mito for a place to sleep or take a break from training, but after having a discussion with the Raikage of certain...

Clan matters...

Naruto personally built the place built for a clan, because shockingly it would seem Naruto and Mito were placed under the CRA. This had gotten reactions from both, Naruto was just blank and no a single emotion was on his face that day. While Mito was inwardly having a mental battle with herself and Kyuubi thinking on what were the chances of this happening?

Also and to Kyuubi's shock and joy, The Compound was designed like Kyuubi. It had a carving of Kyuubi's head above the main doorway with nine wooden tail's around the compound and field, like it was protecting the clan home. The Main gate to the home had the Namikaze and Uzumaki Symbol on both sides of the gate with Kyuubi between them and her tails wrapped around both symbols connecting them together for ever intertwined with each other.

The relationship between Naruto and Mito was a bit strange sometimes they would act like siblings, but other times is when they act like lovers. Because an incident 1 year ago changed things between them...

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was outside sitting on the grass while Mito was beside him panting after having to spar with Naruto for up to 30 minutes straight.

She never felt so exhausted in her life!

'' *Huff* *Huff* N-naruto-kun...c-can I ask you something...''she said trying to catch her breath. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and spoke, ''Sure what is it, Mito-chan?''he said wondering what Mito was curious about.

Mito after catching her breath she looked up at him with a small blush on her face. ''W-what do you...think about..me?''she said asking the question that has haunted her for a long time. Kyuubi was inwardly congratulating her container of her guts to say what she needed to say.

Naruto just blinked dumbly before smiling, ''What I think of you? Honestly? Mito-chan, I think your a wonderful girl growing up into a beautiful woman, hell I'm pretty sure you will need to beat the guys off with a stick in 2 more years. Heck, soon you won't need me anymore to protect you''he said.

Mito snapped her head up at him while she blushed at his words she spoke, ''No! I will always need you!''she said, getting a surprised look from naruto, she then realized what she just said and averted eye contact.

''W-what I mean is...I..don't wanna lose you...I...want you to be by my side...I don't want to disappear from my life...''she said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Naruto's eyes softened when he saw this, ''Mito...'', She kept speaking despite this. '' You will always be needed in my life, I-I-I... DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!''she yelled the last part as she averted herself away from him.

But that stopped when Naruto grabbed her and brought her into a hug, she stiffened before melting into it crying into his chest. Naruto kept her there as he thought on what she said and mentally beat hit himself for being so stupid. ''Mito-chan...I'm not going anywhere...You will always have me in your life...''he said trying to soothe her the best he could.

Mito sniffled a bit more before looking up into his eyes and spoke, ''I...Naruto-kun...I...wanna tell you...something''she said getting Naruto's attention.

''What is it, Mito-chan.''he said rubbing her back to comfort her.

''I wanna tell you...ever since I've was little...I always tried to catch up to you...I wanted to be as strong as you were even now I wanna be as strong as you are, but something else came...it was...it was..''she said trying to finish what she wanted to say.

_**'Go on kit! You can do it!'**_

''My feelings for you...The truth is...Naruto-kun...I-I I love you!''she said before capturing his lips, this caught Naruto completely off guard so it wasn't a surprise when he fell back onto the grass with Mito on top of him. When they landed they had yet to separate, so after a few seconds of being shocked of Mito's move Naruto makes his decision. He wraps his arms around her body pulling her even closer into him, Mito wraps her arms around his neck. Mito gets even bolder when she makes the kiss even deeper getting a small widening eyes from Naruto before he deepened it even more.

This continued for 3 minutes before they broke for air. As they did Mito had a blush that made her hair pale in comparison. Naruto on the other hand had a dazed expression on his face with a small blush on his face as well. After a few minutes Naruto shakes himself out of his stupor and stares at Mito's embarrassed form,

As he did so a mental conversation was taking place.

_'She loves me? Sure were not siblings anymore due to the incident, but still...'_

_**'Naruto...you as well as I both know well enough the true feelings you have for her. There is no more hiding it naruto, tell her how you truly feel!'** Zangetsu said telling his partner to tell her._

_'I know this Zangetsu...but...what if she gets hurt...because of me?...I don't think I could forgive myself...'_

_**'Naruto there is no need to worry I've known you long enough that you have a will that is unbreakable, there is nothing that will hurt her. Not even your Inner hollow would dare try and hurt her, even he has boundaries he wouldn't cross.'**_

_'I...guess your right...Maybe I've been scared to tell her the truth this whole time, well no more!'_ With Naruto vanished from his soul-scape.

Zangetsu smiled before turning his head to the right and saw Naruto's inner hollow standing there with a small smile of his own.

''I'm guessing you have something to say?'' Zangetsu said.

**''Heh, yeah its about damn time King got his ass in gear. This way we can finally get over the last boundary holding his true skill back...''**said Yami.

Zangetsu nodded knowing it was true, Naruto's true power and skill was always being held back by boundaries he kept locked away and over the years they were washed away and with the finally one, The one boundary naruto never truly felt was destroyed...

That boundary was Love...

Love for Mito he was always confused if it was a sibling love or something more and it was the key that held back his true potential.

With it out of the way his training would sky rocket...

''So...when are gonna show yourself to him?''Zangetsu said.

Yami just grinned, **''Later on...Right now, King has other things to worry about...''** Yami stated before disappearing.

Zangetsu nodded in agreement before looking up at the sky seeing his light up with the sun. He looked around seeing the grassy fields and tree's blowing in the wind. Zangetsu smiled closing his eyes he spoke, ''Naruto...you know what I like most? The trees, the grass, the sky. Nature itself is what I like most, and it truly blossoms out the most when your at the happiest, thank you...Naruto...''he said before vanishing as well.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and pulled Mito into a hug surprising her, but she then embraced it. ''Mito-chan, I never knew...you felt that way about me before...''he said, and noticed the shift in her body posture saying she was nervous. He smiled warmly while pulling her closer, He then pulled his head back till he was face to face with Mito he spoke then, ''And I'm glad to say...I love you to...Mito-chan''he said and before Mito could say anything she was on the end of a kiss from naruto.

Mito's heart piratically leaped when he said those words, she never felt so happy in all her life and now knowing Naruto loved her as well it made her feel so happy she just melted into his arms. They stayed like that for a 20 minutes until they fell asleep in the fields. That day changed everything for them and honestly it was for the better.

_**'Good job kit, now its my turn...but I only hope I can reach out to him...somehow...'**_

_**Flashback End**_

Ever since then they would be around each other all the time. Around other people they would act like siblings, but alone or around the people that knew of their relationship which was Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Yugito, Raikage, Killer Bee. They would hold each other or play around, at night they'd sleep with each other nothing farther then that since both weren't ready yet.

But Yugito was also one girl Mito had seen giving Naruto the same stare she gave him,

It was full of love and compassion...

Not really surprising when Naruto saved her from getting raped within Kumo, how it happened was that in Kumo's council there are some that hate Yugito for what she holds and tries everything to either put her under their control or kill her, and they try to do it behind A's back. Though when Naruto saved Yugito and her innocence he had forever befriended Yugito and Nibi. After this incident Naruto marched through Kumo carrying Yugito in a bridal carry, he kicked open Raikage's doors and explained what happened.

To say Raikage was furious was an understatement after he heard what happened. The man was down right pissed off! He ordered for a council meeting and Naruto followed the angry man, after they got to the council meetings they had found out it was some of A's advisers that ordered the attack and suicide missions on the woman. It was also them that had started sending assassins after Mito.

That got Naruto even angrier and in a snap, Naruto murdered the advisers in cold blood showering himself in the gore, after this Naruto told the Raikage to get his people straightened out or he would do it himself. Raikage didn't hesitate, he had issued out the order if anyone was to try and hurt Yugito in anyway possible or Mito for that matter. Those people would be tortured both mentally and physically before they were killed.

Naruto gained a name after the incident with Kumo's' council, he gained the name _Buraddi shinigami _(Bloody Reaper). Funny really how some of that is true...

Also over the 3 Year's Naruto had been doing the missions he was assigned by from Iro, and some of them ranged from simple diplomatic mission's, to making treaties with other countries, to assassinating traitors planning to betray The Fire Damiyo. He had been named by other damiyo's he's met as the _Faiā daimyō taishi _(Fire Damiyo Representative).

He also went on a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure and was asked by the Kazekage, to help fix the seal on his son. When naruto found out the boy was Garra no Sabaku and had within him the One Tailed Ichibi no Shukaku, he immediately stabilized the seal earning the respect and trust of the Kazekage and of his village, but Naruto made good friends with the Sabaku children, First one was a boy named Kankuro a young teen training in the arts of puppetry, Another was the oldest sibling a young girl by the name of Temari no Sabaku, she trained in using her battle fan and the element wind as her main Ninjutsu Repritore. The last one was Garra no Sabaku the young kid after the fixing of his seal was fixed he had become friendly with those around him.

Overall the trip to Sunagakure was a major success and a powerful ally to the Fire damiyo and Kumogakure.

He gained the respect from other countries which when they found out he was in Kumo, they took it upon themselves to ask for an alliance with Kumo, which A took in stride.

Also the training over the 3 years for the both of them jumped to monumental proportions for the both of them. Since the beginning of their training Naruto had unsealed everything from the night he left the Namikaze home. And showed Mito a training plan for the next 3 years. She would first work on her chakra control with the help of Kage bushin no Jutsu. Along this she would keep practicing in using her Katana. He also had her working on her Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. Since she had massive Chakra reserves thanks to kyuubi she couldn't do any genjutsu, but did have the ability to dispel given enough time.

Over the 3 years she had grown through the skills she learned and mastered quite a few of them, first being the _Rasengan,_ Jiraiya taught her and the 2 of the 3rd step in the _Hiraishin no Jutsu._ Also she had started herself in elemental manipulation because she had learned when Naruto gave her a piece of chakra paper that she had the affinities for water, and wind. So she continued her training to master her affinities to the point she mastered them.

And she did, and now after the last 3 years of hardcore training from Naruto or as what she called his training _(Hell's Military School)_ she was was between the levels of expert and Master in Fuinjutsu, Mid-jounin level in ninjutsu, Low to Mid Jounin in Taijutsu, Low level Jounin in genjutsu since she can't do them, but dispel most if not all high level Genjutsu's, Kage-level in Kenjutsu, and Kage level in Chakra control. Overall Mito was High Jounin level to Low Kage level in terms of being a shinobi.

Though she learned her lessons to always hide your true skill's until they are really needed. That was the talk she got from Naruto since she was stronger for her age, she still needed to get experience in the field and to hide her true abilities since there were people out there that would try to use her for their own benefits.

Naruto's training in the shinobi arts were now fully mastered, everything from using Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu. In the art of _Jikan kūkan __(Time Space Ninjutsu)_ he worked mostly on this in the shinobi arts since he himself knew there was so much potential within the area and since no one except his father and the Nidaime knew of the Ninjutsu he worked his hardest to create some jutsu from the skill.

As of right now though he only made a few. Other then that he was a master in the Shinobi Arts...

Now in being a Shinigami as Ulquiorra put it, Naruto drowned himself in the skill's and didn't hide his abilities anymore. He immersed himself creating and mastering all kinds of Kido from _Bakudo_, _Hado_ and

_Hīringu kido (Healing Kido), _though the last one had only a few healing kido spells created at the moment nothing more then at least 10.

His skills in Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand combat) were much better then it was before, like in his fight with Ulquiorra his attacks with either his fists or kicks didn't even leave a single scrap or bruise. That's when he trained to the point in Hakuda his strength added with his brutal way of fighting, his attacks would leave the landscape itself torn asunder from the massive blows and kicks he left within the land. Hell Gai and Tsunade put together with Gai's weights off and the eight gates open _still _would not match up to his strength. The only one Naruto truly knew who had more strength then him at this point was Megami and Kami.

Zanjutsu, the art of a shinigami wielding his Zanpakuto to its fullest potential. He named it Zanjutsu because for some reason it sounded better then just another Kenjutsu style. In the art he decided it was gonna be used not only for practicing sword kata's, but also bonding with your Zanpakuto till your completely in perfect unison. Zangetsu once told him that to release his true power Naruto would need to completely Master him to its fullest potential.

In Hoho, his speed is unrivaled, he was much faster then he was 3 year's ago, since the art itself was his favorite skill along with Zanjutsu. Speed in battle was tested in battles between himself and Zangetsu. During this he would keep training in the skill and still does. He already knew long ago his speed long surpassed that of the Hiraishin, but he would say the jutsu itself was more of a primal way of the Flash step, and would say it now. Minato was a genius in creating the Jutsu since it was so similar to Hoho.

He also secretly watched and studied Mito's Katana for a while now he could sense a very familiar energy within the weapon, it surprisingly radiated the same power as Zangetsu once did when he first trained with him. He also saw some strange things happened with Mito while they trained, for example in some times he would see Mito's appearance flash and switch into a shinigami outfit like his own when he first became a shinigami, but then would turn back to her normal attire. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but did keep what he saw filed away for later...

Just incase...

Also over the last 3 year's since the incident with himself and Mito, the growing girl told him about kyuubi's secret feelings for him and actually Naruto wasn't as surprised as Mito thought he would be sure. Sure he finds out a celestial being such as Kyuubi has feelings for him shocked him to the very core of his being, but somehow he saw it coming. How he did? He doesn't know even till this day, but he did promise Mito and Kyuubi he would work on a sealing jutsu to split Kyuubi and Mito out of each other.

And he did it was a sealing Jutsu that split the two beings apart, but are still inked spiritually. He couldn't completely make a jutsu that broke Megami's power, but it was close to it. He grinned in satisfaction that day since the seal overlapped the Shikki Fuin, and linked Mito and kyuubi spiritually then just physically. But when he saw kyuubi transform out of Mito's body he saw a woman that blew the the word beautiful out of his mind.

Kyuubi transformed from the Massive Nine-tailed fox it was within Mito's mindscape into a long crimson red headed woman. She had tan skin with 3 whisker like marks on both sides of her face like Mito. She also had crimson red eyes with fox slits within, though she also sported what titled her as Kyuubi no kitsune. She had a pair of fluffy red fox ears and red nine-fluffy flowing tails with orange ending at the tips. Though since Kyuubi at that moment wasn't wearing any clothing her perky D-cup breasts were out to be seen by all.

Good thing it was only her, Mito and Naruto in the sealing chamber within the compound at the time...

Naruto at that time when he saw her form just blinked owlishly before his eyes shot wide open,and mouth agape in surprise, but before he could do anything he was tackled to the ground by both Mito and Kyuubi. The two were so over joyed they kept kissing and hugging Naruto till the poor teenager was unconscious from it all.

Now after 3 year's the two are ready to come back out into the world out of the protection from Kumo...

At the Raikage's Office we could find A the Raikage staring hard at the other two figures in the room, The first one was a 5'6 girl she had red long hair that went down her back with some framing her face, she also had tan skin and six whisker marks on her face. She had vibrant violet eyes that showed warmth and compassion to the figure beside her. She wore a tight fitting orange tank top that hugged her developing C-cup, while it showed her mid-drift. She had over this a long sleeved crimson vest which was filled with scrolls of all kinds. On the back of the vest was the symbol of the Namikaze and uzumaki symbol along with kyuubi's crest between the two.

She also had a form fitting crimson shinobi pants, below this was blue shinobi sandals. Attached to her left hip was a kunai and shuriken pouch and finally upon her right side was her Katana securely strapped within its sheath. She also sported a Kumogakure headband on her forehead. The girl looked at the figure beside her with a soft smile on her face.

This girl was the 14 year old Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, 'Sister'/Girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and third container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Genin of Kumogakure and Student of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and at the moment she was standing at attention infront of the Kage of Kumo for another mission.

The figure beside her was a male by the rigid and stature the man on the man. He was at the height of 6'0 while his stance just showed he was a seasoned warrior. The man had spiky blonde hair it, the bangs reached his eyebrows while the back reached past his neckline. His eyes were that of a sapphire blue, but within them showed power wisdom, yet restraint of something more.

This man had tan skin much like Mito, but his body showed muscles that showed through the fabric he wore. The man wore sleeveless black tank-top that showed his 6-pack now developing into a 8, below this was a pair of dark black pants with black combat boot's at the end. Like Mito the man had a pouch on his left hip. Lastly he wore black fingerless gloves with a metal plating with the inscribed words _Shi no abatā _(Avatar of Death) in Kanji. Finishing off his appearance was a long sleeved pitch black trench coat with a white flame design dancing below, on the back was like Mito had both clan crests with the Kyuubi intertwined between them. Though he also had the insignia of the Goddess of Death herself behind the crests with her arms draped over them in a protective manner. He also had a red rosary strap running across his chest going up his right shoulder, it held a bandages up blade upon the mans back. After this was a Kumogakure headband strapped of his left bicep and a Fire Damiyo insignia strapped onto his right bicep.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Anbu Captain of Kumogakure, Jounin sensei to Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, Fire Damiyo's Unofficial _Kasai rīdā – Soutaicho_ and The Goddess of Death, Megami's Avatar.

Raikage stared at the two people infront of them with a impassive stare, but on the inside he was proud of being the main people to help them when they needed it most and would say it without a doubt these two were already in his family. He was proud of how they turned out after 3 year's, yes he knew of all the trouble they were in 3 Year's ago, but with the help of himself, The Fire Damiyo and Kaminari Damiyo themselves helped throw off their tracks leading to Kumo.

The two infront of him though, was some of Kumo's were a few of Kumo's pride and joy, for Mito she was the little radiate sun of joy and energy Kumo needed to brighten itself up when they needed it most. Hell the times she came to see him she brought joy to him and the staff within the tower.

Naruto was the pride of Kumo, even if the man wasn't native he helped them out of all kinds of situations that could have led to war for them for last 3 years. During the time he was an Anbu he did high ranking mission's to help out Kumo in general, Even if Naruto was in training when he was called upon he would be there and ready.

Raikage knew these two were strong, stronger then there supposed to be at their age, but then again with enemies they have he couldn't help but agree they were gonna need it. Mito was already at Elite Jounin level to Mid Sannin, but all she really lacked was experience. When she gets that she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto he knew was way past his level, sure the man was way younger then him and doesn't have as much skill in battle, but that was covered up with Naruto's exceptional ability to grow every time he fights and learn things which take other people _years _to do, and the skill's he has in the Shinobi arts amplifies his power. Now when Naruto's uses those weird power's of his of the few he has seen anyway he knew Naruto held back _a lot, _but then again he has to so he doesn't hurt those around him. He's sure no one even Mito has seen his full extent ever since the battle 3 Year's ago Naruto kept his training in those skill's and that weapon of his a secret from everyone.

But he knew one thing Naruto and Mito both were exceptional people both in fighting and in life.

He cleared his mind of his thoughts before speaking, ''Hello you two, I know you just woke up, but this is very important. You see I've just gotten a mission from a client which stated she needs someone to help take back control over Wave Country from a tyrant named Gato''he said getting a raised eyebrow from both of them.

''Is it the same Gato from Gato Industries?''Mito said wondering what this mission could be about.

''Yes, that's correct and it would seem the man has been controlling the country for years now even the Water Damiyo can do nothing about this. That is why the man himself has asked for help as well to kill this man and destroy all that he holds within the country. Any question's?''

''Yes, What can we expect from this mission?''Naruto said, needing to know at least a rough estimate of what him and Mito will face.

Raikage scratched his beard and spoke,''I'd say not much, except for the occasional thugs and bandits, though I would say the man might be hiring some missing-nin so be on the lookout is all I can say.''he said, getting a nods from the both of them.

''Ok, but Raikage-sama, can you tell us the rank of the mission?''said Mito since she wanted to know the difficulty of the mission itself.

Raikage just chuckled, he and Naruto could see behind her eyes the giddy and excitement of a mission. Naruto himself remembered those times when he was like that, but that was beaten out of him later on in his life.

''It's a C- bordering low B-rank Mito, now I usually don't allow Genin to go on such a High ranking mission, but seeing as how well taught you are and who is leading the mission you should be just fine.''he said getting a nod from Naruto and a wide grin from a practically glowing Mito.

''Woohoo!, Naruto-kun we can go a high mission, I'm can't wait to start showing how strong I am!, Dattebayo!''she said pumping her fist into the air. Naruto just chuckled along with Raikage as he ruffled her hair like always. This got Mito to pout childishly like she did when she was younger.

''Of course Mito-chan, but I already know how strong you are, no need to show me. Now Raikage-sama, when do we head out?'' Naruto said, A just shrugged and said, ''I'd say at 10:00 A.M.''getting a nod from them both.

''Very well then we shall take our leave to get ready.''Naruto said turning back to the door Mito following behind him, A just kept staring at their retreating backs until he remembered something important. ''Wait! I forgot to mention something, The clients father, he uh...He's asked help from...Konoha so there is sure to be some of their shinobi their as protection, so please don't start anything.''Raikage said, getting a worried nod from Mito, though Naruto narrowed his eyes at that before nodding as well, ''Very well Raikage-sama, now by your leave,'' Naruto said.

''Good your both Dismissed!''he said which both nodded before walking out the door, once they were gone A breathed out a sigh of relief knowing this mission would either cause trouble for Kumo or Konoha in general.

**Outside The Kage Tower**

''Ano, Naruto-kun about the mission, what will we do if we do run into Konoha-nin?'' Mito asked a bit worried about the upcoming mission. Naruto just turned his gaze on her not breaking stride, ''Nothing will happen Mito-chan, and even if something did happen your strong enough to protect yourself and even then I'm here to help so there isn't nothing worry about. Now why don't we go pack up and head to the gate so we can get an early start, ok?''he said getting a smile from Mito.

''Ok, and besides we need to go say bye to Ero-kyofu and Tsunade-daibo (Godmother) and Shizune-nee-chan.''she said getting a nod from Naruto. ''That's true those two would be worried sick for us if we didn't tell them where we are going, but Shizune isn't as bad though.''he said.

''Mhm...''Mito mumbled before she stepped closer to Naruto and grabbed his hand holding it as they walked, Naruto just smiled at her action and softly wrapped his hand around hers as they walked back at the compound.

**Kami's Realm**

''So, are you ready Kushina? I'm sure your excited to see them again aren't you?''said Kami while her eyes showed amusement for the giddy woman infront of her, Kushina just looked at Kami like she was stupid. ''Of course I am! I can't believe you'd ask that question, I've been waiting for 3 years to see those two again, and not being able to watch how they changed due to you keeping it a secret from me makes it all the more painful.'' said the giddy yet now irate beauty.

Kami just smirked while rolling her eyes at the childish display Kushina showed. Megami though was giggling at how she acted, ''True, but then again I know there's another reason you wanna get down there fast...isn't there?~~~''said Megami with a sly smirk. Kushina tilted her head for a minute before she went red in the face of embarrassment for what Megami was implying.

''W-well, how can I not? I mean...I-I... well I know you two can't wait to see him either. I know for a fact you two haven't seen how much they've changed over the 3 years.''she said smirking like she won the lottery even though the blush was still there. This got blushes from both Goddess which they looked away not seeing the peace sign Kushina gave.

Kami shook herself out of her stupor before speaking, ''Now Kushina when I bring you back I don't know where you will be exactly, But I'd say you will be near the border of Fire country and Wave Country. Till then I'd say you should head for Kumo.'' Kami said getting a nod from the woman.

''Good, now when you see the two tell them we said hi and also, give Naruto-kun a kiss from the both of us~~''Megami said getting a blush from Kushina and before she could retort what she said. She was gone in a flash of light. Kami sighed after Kushina disappeared and looked at her smiling sister. ''You know, I envy her a bit she gets to see Naruto-kun after so long and we don't until later on...''she said, getting a soft smile from Megami.

''Don't worry Kami-chan, when we do see him we'll be able to finally tell him our true feelings for hi, until then we can watch over them and hope we get to see him soon.''Megami said getting a soft nod from kami, that is until a grim expression came upon her face, which megami caught and spoke, ''Whats wrong Kami-chan?''

''Its that man, Naruto-kun fought 3 years ago, ever since that battle we haven't heard or seen any activity on him or the people he serves under since then. And it has me worried.''said the Goddess of Life. Megami just giggled which got the curious look from Kami and she decided to elaborate. ''Kami-nee-chan...''she said getting a shocked look from the woman since Megami rarely used 'nee-chan' before.

''There is nothing to worry about, sure we haven't heard or seen them for 3 year's, but I'm pretty sure my Avatar has it under control, because even now I don't know how strong Naruto-kun has gotten. But I do know after the last 3 year's hes much stronger then before. So I know for a fact he will be ale to protect himself and those important to him.''she said getting a nod from Kami.

With that the two quickly snapped their fingers before a screen popped up before it searched for Naruto and Mito.

**Kumo Main Gates**

''Ugh, those two were so adamant about having more shinobi to come along, can't they believe in us to be enough for this mission!''Mito said puffing out her cheeks. Naruto just smirked before chuckling at her, ''It's not they don't believe in us, its just that they want us to be safe, but there's nothing to worry about. So you ready?''he said getting a quick nod from the girl.

Naruto smiled before checking out with the guards handing them the papers before him and Mito jumped off into the forests heading to their next mission.

Too bad this mission was gonna give them one hell of a ride...

**Border of Wave Country**

In a flash of light, Kushina appeared before falling to her knees in exhaustion. She stayed there for a few seconds to ready herself, before she looked around, she noted she was indeed between the border of Wave country and Fire Country due to the way the trees were. She still remembers her time when she was alive, so it wasn't a surprise when she remembered this part of the forest. She then looked at herself and was quite satisfied to see her wearing the normal Anbu attire except the orange colored Kitsune mask on her right hip. She smiled when the rush of memories hit her from her time as an Anbu, then she felt a familiar tug on her left hip she looked down to see a the katana she once used when she was alive. Not the same one Mito used, this one was the same one given to her by The first Mito and her Grandmother. The very first katana and Uzumaki heirloom of her clan.

She smiled patting the weapon, before stretching out the kinks in her body before reaching out with her chakra sensory to sense a few Chakra signatures heading into the same area, that's when she felt Naruto's and Mito's chakra signatures she grinned happily before jumping off toward their location.

**With Naruto & Mito**

After leaving Kumo's border they stepped up their speed to faster levels so they could reach their destination faster. This way they could meet up with the client and hear of what she needed in more detail. As they did so Mito used her sensory ability to reach as far as she could to look for any sign of trouble. That's when she saw some chakra signatures heading in the same direction as they were, but at a much slower pace.

''Naruto-sensei, I sense 6 chakra signatures 7 miles east of us. Two of them appear to be heading into the four other signatures, what should we do?''she said in a professional tone, since this was a mission she was gonna be call Naruto 'sensei'. Since calling him 'kun' may give information that the two were close and may in danger themselves.

Naruto frowned at this, there was obviously gonna be a battle between the people Mito sensed, but question was who? Was it gonna be the Konoha shinobi hired by the clients father? Or some Missing-nin fighting hunter-nin? He sighed before looking at Mito, ''Well its pretty obvious whats gonna happen. Wanna go check it out just incase its the clients father?''he said getting a hesitant nod from her. Naruto saw the nervousness in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Mito-chan, there is nothing to worry about, I'm pretty sure you can take on anything we face ahead of us and if not I'll be there, so no worries ok?''he said with a grin. Mito's nervousness vanished almost immediately before kissing Naruto on the cheek. She smiled warmly with a small blush, ''Thank you Naruto-kun, now lets go!''she said jumping ahead.

Naruto stood there for a minute before shaking his head with a smile of his own plastered on his face. He then jumped after his apprentice/girlfriend.

With Mito though she could feel another small chakra signature heading the same and although she didn't know exactly who it was. The Chakra felt familiar somehow...

**River Bed of Wave Country**

''Hahaha!, is this all the great Kakashi of The Sharingan is capable of? It's quite pathetic if you ask me!''said a man who stood at the height of 6'0 and wore white,Grey,black camo pants and black shinobi sandals. He wore nothing on his chest leaving it bare while his arms sported forearms protectors. This man also wielded a giant Zanbato as tall as himself, he had black eyes and black hair that spiked up in the right. He had bandages wrapped around his face and nose.

This man was Zabuza Momochi One of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, and at the moment he was facing off against Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi at the moment wasn't fairing so good, first off his team just left Fire country border only to be attacked by two c-ranked missing-nin that go by the name of 'The Demon Brothers'. After this his team decided to go on ahead despite the mission jumping past C-rank and now bordering B to A-rank. Now normally he wouldn't let low level genin decide this, but one particular person on his team was adamant on going.

He shook his head of the thoughts before jumping out of a downward slash from Zabuza before ducking under a sideway slash, only to be kicked in the stomach into the water.

When he swam back up, ''What the? The water...its..dense?'' he said only to hear a cackle behind him. He turned around only to be too late.

''Haha that's right! **Suiton:****Suirou no Jutsu** _(Water Prison)_'' Zabuza said before water surrounded Kakashi's form trapping him in a sphere of water. Zabuza then turned his head toward the trembling forms of Kakashi's students and smirked.

''Now let me show these greenhorns how a real shinobi fights...''he said before doing a one handed seal. ''**Mizu bunshin no jutsu**'' He said before four water clones popped out of the water before they drawled out their zanbato's readying themselves to attack their targets.

With kakashi's students, Sakura Haruno, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha, were unnerved to see about fighting this man with their sensei trapped like he was, except Sai of course. Sasuke grit his teeth as hr remembered that night the night his clan was massacred by the two most important people in his life. He wasn't strong enough to stop 'Itachi' and now was too scared to fight a jounin! He closed his eyes in anger of thinking how weak he was now.

The Zabuza clones were about on them until in a split second they were all gone back into water. It happened in only a second , but that was enough to shock Zabuza, before looking around the area. ''Who did that!''said the man, but that was when he felt a slight indention in his back and that's all he felt before his body met a tree or should I say trees?

Kakashi blinked in shock at what he just saw and that's when he and everyone in the area heard someone speak, ''Maaaann Kakashi, you sure have gotten weak after so long, you been slacken up or something?''said a male voice that Kakashi and Sasuke thought sounded very familiar for some reason.

Zabuza who pulled himself out of the pile of trees he hit looked up to see smoke of where Kakashi was and only saw Kakashi's figure still in the water and out of the water prison and two other shadowed figures within the smoke. When it started to clear they could see the figures more clearly. Though when Zabuza saw the taller of the two his eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear at who he was seeing.

Kakashi and Sasuke though gasped who they saw only to get confused glances from the others. When the smoke fully cleared it showed Naruto and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze with the former staring at Kakashi's form in a emotion that showed slight disappointment. Mito though was giggling at all their expressions.

Kakashi to get out of his stupor, ''N-naruto?...M-mito? I-is that you?''he said, Sasuke's head perked up needing to know if it was indeed true.

Naruto just looked and saw Sasuke, he grimaced knowing this was gonna be troublesome later on, ''Yeah, its us now why don't you go rest up I'll take care of this. Mito-chan please take Kakashi away from the water and to his team.''he said getting a nod from the girl.

With that Mito shifted kakashi on her shoulder and jumped away from the river. After this Naruto lazily turned his head to see Zabuza's now walking form with the mans Zanbato on his shoulder, he could see through the mans bandages face mask he was grinning.

''Hahaha...I see...you...I finally get to fight you...Ooohhh this is gonna be good...''he said eyeing naruto's form and Zangetsu strapped onto his back. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, ''What do you mean, Zabuza-san? Why could you possibly want to fight me for?''he said getting a chuckle from the man before it turned into a full blown laughing fit.

''Why? Why! I've been secretly wanting to fight someone of your caliber since day one! The day you entered the International Bingo Book for the Elemental Nations most dangerous men got me excited to fight you at least once!''he said with glee in his tone.

Naruto scowled remembering that it was the same event when he committed the Iwa Massacre. ''Ah I see, you want a challenge?''he said getting a snort from Zabuza.

''Ha, no I just want a swords duel, I know you used that weapon on your back with your confrontation with Iwa and its my and almost every other swordsmens dream to at least see or fight against the weapon and the swordsman that committed such a historic event in Iwa.''he said eyeing naruto's Zanpakuto with curiosity.

Naruto just closed his eyes in though, before looking at Mito seeing her excited, but worried eyes. He smiled seeing her since the girl was always excited when he fought with Zangetsu, he turned back to Zabuza and grabbed Zangetsu's handle getting a twitch of excitement from Zabuza. ''Very well then, on the condition that you and I have a talk after this got it?''he said getting a nod from the man. With that Naruto sighed before fully pulling out Zangetsu showing his partner in all his glory.

Zabuza's along with the audience eyed the blade and saw how unique it was, the blade itself was every swordsman's dream to see since it was the same weapon used in countless battles, wielded by a master swordsmen. The blade that was said to be able to wipe out an army of shinobi with one swing. Zabuza though knew better that the blade was very much similar to The Legendary Swordsmens weapons, but different somehow. Though he was completely giddy in excitement to fight against such a blade and its wielder.

Up in the tree's a young hunter-nin masked shinobi could be seen and though her form could not be seen she was trembling in both fear and anxiety. To see a man of Naruto's stature before her was both exciting and terrifying. She feared for her masters life since this man was honestly beyond their level if the stories about him were true.

As for kakashi and his team and a old man by the name of Tazuna looked at the blade before they heard a sigh from Mito, they looked at her questioningly, but only saw her dreamy looking eyes on Naruto's weapon.

Sakura though along with secretly Sai asked her sensei on who this man was, ''Sensei, who is this man and who is she?''she said with a little edge at the end when she looked at Mito. Kakashi though was looking at Naruto's form in shock, before hearing his students question, he decided to elaborate. ''Sakura this man before us was someone that Konoha has exiled for its ignorance and discrimination towards his family.''he said in a regretful tone eyeing Mito with sadness as well. Sakura just rose an eyebrow and spoke once again, ''But whats his name?''

''His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and that girl beside me is his sister Mito Uzumaki Namikaze.'' kakashi said getting Mito looking at him for a few seconds before looking back at the two battle ready shinobi. Sasuke though was completely wide eyed seeing Naruto and Mito after so long and especially Naruto, Naruto...the same one that took a hand in his clan's Massacre was here? Why? How? So many questions ran through his head as to why Naruto would be here?

Sai thinking on getting more information, ''Then why isn't he in Konoha's Bingo Book? I mean shouldn't he be within the book since he was exiled?''he said getting a narrow eyed look from Mito.

Kakashi sighed before speaking, ''Its like Zabuza just said Naruto here wasn't just put in a common Konoha Bingo Book, he was placed in the International Elemental Nation's Bingo Book only reserved to the kage's, Damiyo's and Hunter-nin Commanders of each Village. Since Naruto himself is such a dangerous man he isn't allowed to be fought by any common hunter-nin. Thats how dangerous Naruto is, but when I think about it...if it wasn't for Konoha impudence then he wouldn't be this way...''he said getting shocked looks from them all except Mito since she knew of naruto's status, but knew the dangers it brought with him.

Sakura now looking at this man in complete fear uttered, ''And hes our enemy?''she said with a deathly quiet voice unlike her normal screeching voice she uses other times. Mito just looked at her before speaking, ''Naruto-sensei and I have no business with Konoha we were sent here on a mission to help free Wave Country from a tyrant named Gato. We aren't your enemies, but then again we aren't your allies. Now please be quiet I'd like to watch Naruto-sensei's battle with Zabuza-san.''she said.

This got weird glances from them until they heard a clash of steel ring through the forest when they all looked back they saw something they would forever remember.

Naruto was holding Zangetsu infront of him holding back a struggling Zabuza back from completing a downward slash at him with just one hand! Naruto sighed before pushing Zabuza back making the man skid a few feet away from him, after this Naruto appeared behind Zabuza.

The man went wide eyed, _'Fast!'_, he twirled around in time to block a slash at his back, but the ground beneath him shattered into a crater. This got shocked looks from some spectators and wondered how strong that attack was. Though Zabuza was thinking something totally different, _'Yes, this strength his speed...This is the man I've been wanting to fight at my fullest!'_ before he let down his guard and jumped back in time. He looked at Naruto before charging at him at his top speeds, this left after images on the water.

This action got a gasp from Kakashi, ''How? Hes much faster then before...''he mumbled. Mito though kept her eyes on the battle awaiting to see a true battle between swordsmen of their level. Even though she was trained in the art of Kenjutsu and was at a Kage level she and Naruto both knew she would need experience to back up that claim. So this was a perfect way to analyze a battle between true swordsmen.

Naruto saw his increased in speed, and raised Zangetsu in time to parry a slash from Zabuza before he jumped into the air dodging a decapitating slice from behind. He narrowed his eyes a little seeing no movement on the water before spinning around knocking away Zabuza's attempted slash upon his back. Naruto then took that chance to bring down Zangetsu hammering it down on Zabuza's own Zanbato making the man plummet to the ground.

After this Naruto went headfirst before landing on the ground creating yet another crater. He saw and looked at Zabuza's prone form before it poofed into smoke, Zabuza appeared behind him mid-way into attack.

That's when Naruto appeared behind Zabuza making the man go wide eyed, _'he's faster?' _That's when he felt something going down his left arm he looked down to see a red long gash and in that second blood spurted out. He widened his eyes like others of how he just did that.

''Gah!''he grunted before he was on the receiving end of a kick knocking him into a tree, he grunted once more and before he could do anything else he felt a thunk beside his head snapped his eyes to look on his right to see Zangetsu an inch from his head.

_'He...That...He's been holding back...He beat me so easily...and yet...If he would have moved his weapon just a bit more to the left he would have killed me...' _Zabuza thought before his eyes landed back on Naruto's walking form. When the blonde spiky haired man was infront of him he yanked Zangetsu from the tree and pointed it at Zabuza's form.

''Now, we talk-'' he was interrupted when 3 senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck making him go limp against the tree. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the appearing Hunter-nin kneel before Zabuza's form.

''Thank you for taking care of him, Shinobi-san I shall take him back to finish off the body.''said a feminine voice.

Mito quirked an eyebrow at seeing a Hunter-nin, but that's when she saw the shinobi picking up the body, that's when she knew something was. She looked to see naruto seeing the same thing, but wasn't doing anything about it was what was confusing her.

''Ah, I see then perhaps you would get rid of the body now then, wouldn't you _Hunter-nin_ or should I say...chan?''he said with a sly smirk and mentally chuckled seeing the quick stiff of her body before she disappeared in a shushin. He shook his head before placing Zangetsu onto his back once more while the bandages wrapped around the blade encasing it once more.

He turned his head toward the audience and sighed in frustration, ''Alright, now with that over Old man!' he said getting Tazuna's attention. ''Lead us to your home I'm pretty sure if our assumptions correct our client is in-fact your daughter so might as well lead us both, ok?''he said in a more professional tone.

''U-uh, s-sure!''he said in a stutter, with that he lead them ahead with Naruto hefting up kakashi and Mito walking beside him as kakashi's team followed with questions all raging around in their head.

After 5 minutes Kushina appeared in the area and huffed angrily, ''Damnit! I just missed them!''she said before looking around the area she closed her eyes feeling the energies that were here and when she felt Mito's and Naruto's she grinned. ''I'm close though and from the feel of Mito-chan's energy and Naruto-kun's there close!'' she said before jumping off toward their location.

**End**

**A/N: Yes I know much shorter then other chapters, but I'm trying to fit more of the story in shorter chapters this way, besides don't wanna spoil everything! :D Also yes the fight was short, but then again in cannon they fight again later on ..**

**As for Naruto not using Zangetsu to his fullest abilities against Zabuza...if he did the man would be killed no questions asked ., Well unless I...Aha! Also yes Haku is a girl XD**

**Now some of you might view His and Mito's relationship weird or plain disgusting, but then again I couldn't care less. I thank Namikaze09 once more for the inspiration for the story itself and cannot wait for his own to be out!**

**Now as for Mito's skill levels that just a measurement WITHOUT experience, so its not all true. Shes gonna need to do more missions to get more of a handling of being a shinobi.**

**Now that's all I gotta say bye bye!**

**TDKN- is out!**


	5. Reunion, New Love, New Allies?

**Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander**

**Chapter 5: Reunion, New Love, New Allies?**

The group was walking on a dirt road leading to Tazuna's home as a few had questions running through their head on what to do with their current situation. One their sensei was unconscious being carried on a strange yet now revealed deadly man two of them knew nothing about. Second, their now revealed C-rank mission was probably bumped up to a low B-rank to A-rank since the confrontation of not just the Demon Brother's, but also the A-ranked Nuke-nin Zabuza Momochi the Demon of The Mist, but since they saw him 'die' their was nothing to worry about. Lastly what can they do in this situation? They have no way of contacting Konoha for reinforcements and knew none of them could face against this man infront of them.

Sasuke knew this better then anyone...

So they just decided on to wait, for their sensei to wake up to await his orders for their next move, well except for Sasuke's hidden agenda to speak with Naruto...

As they followed Tazuna, Sasuke was eyeing Naruto's form in confusion, hurt, betrayal, and most of all anger. Confusion as to why Naruto helped in his clans massacre, hurt for not telling him why or any reason as why he helped commit the act, betrayal by killing his clansmen and helping 'Itachi' do it, lastly anger for wiping out his clan after all the times Naruto helped raise him since 'he' was a kid. 'He' still looked up to Naruto back then as a big brother someone who watched out for him when he needed it.

But now after the atrocity with his clan and the two people responsible made him confused of why they did it, and of how he should go about handling it...

Naruto discretely saw Sasuke's internal conflict within his eyes and knew 'he' was having a tough time just by being around him. He couldn't blame him once the news was spread about his appearance within the Clan massacre were claimed to be true. He sighed sadly will he have to break his promise to Hitomi and tell Sasuke of what really happened? Or just wait till this mission is over with to get away from Sasuke before he starts asking questions.

He shook his head as he saw Mito's worried look on him, he smiled in reassurance, but in the back of his mind there was something telling him was wrong with Sasuke he didn't know exactly, but it was something akin to an illusion also it similar to what Hitomi had on her when he first found out about her true self...

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he might be over thinking things, but if what he was remembering felt right now true. Then Sasuke...was actually...

''Naruto-sensei?''said Mito knocking him out of his stupor, he looked at her questioningly, ''Yes Mito-chan, what is it?''he said. Mito just huffed a bit before pointing ahead of them. He turned to see them all infront of a two story small cabin. With Tazuna walking up to the door, he sweat dropped a bit.

_'how long was I thinking?'_

They followed Tazuna till they at the front door, and waited. Tazuna knocked on the door and spoke ''Tsunami, I'm home come open the door!''he said, getting a quick stepping sound from behind the wooden door and multiple unlocking sounds before the door burst open. When it did come open Naruto's eyes widen a bit, the woman infront of them was quite beautiful, she looked around in her early twenties to mid twenties, she stood at the height of 5'6 wearing a blue blouse that didn't hide much of her figure. He saw that she had long dark blue hair and a heart shaped face. He saw her eyes and saw a warm and inviting black looking at them.

He smiled at her and spoke, ''hello miss, I know you have questions, but would you mind if we come in? Gotta get this guy in a room or something he isn't light after all, hehe'' he said nervously. Tsunami just looked at him before smiling warmly.

''Of course please do come in, I have tea almost ready.''she said, but there was also the slight pink hue on her face when she looked at Naruto though no one saw it. They nodded and walked in Tazuna leading them on. As they did Mito and Naruto saw a little child on the stairs looking at them all with a puzzlement yet defeated expression. This got a worried look from Mito, she looked at naruto and saw a grim expression on his face.

After placing Kakashi in a futon, Naruto walked out Kakashi's room only to meet the eyes of Sasuke. They stayed dead lock in their gazes before Naruto heard Sasuke utter one word...

''Why..''

He mentally flinched Sasuke wasn't suppose to see him again for a long time, but now this mission just has him crossing paths with Sasuke once more. Is Kami playing tricks on him or something? He sighed before thinking on what he should do, break his promise to Hitomi and tell Sasuke the truth? Or lie and don't speak to the boy at all? He turned his attention back to sasuke and said.

''Sasuke...if you are looking for answers...then we will speak...later on...especially from prying ears...''he said before walking away.

Sasuke just stayed rooted their at the spot, his mind raging with the insane amount of questions, He then reeled back of what naruto just said and walked down the stairs following Naruto silently while contemplating of what he should do...

When they reached the first floor, Mito saw them and walked over to Naruto, ''Naruto-sensei what will we do now? The situation is a bit...complicated...''she said a bit unsure of what to do. Naruto just smiled before turning his attention to the last two of Kakashi's student's, ''Well me and Mito have no jurisdiction with Konoha so you don't have to follow my orders, but I would highly suggest you follow my advice and wait for kakashi to wake up before you do anything else.''he said getting a hesitant nod from Sakura while Sai just 'smiled' and spoke, ''Very well'' he stated.

Naruto looked at the boy and was mentally thinking,

_'This boy...he reminds me too much of Danzo's cronies from back then...But the man was captured so how could a ROOT be here?...Maybe I'm over thinking things...but I better keep an eye on him...just incase.'_

''Good, now Tsunami-san?''he said getting the womans attention, ''Yes?'' she asked wondering what the blonde Adonis, in her and many other females opinion needed. He just smiled and gestured outside ''We need to speak more in detail about the mission you asked for Kumo for if that is ok with you?'' he said which she widened her eyes and nodded.

With that Naruto, Mito and Tsunami walked out the door leaving Team 7 alone, Sakura returning to her fan girlish ways looked at Sasuke and spoke, ''Sasuke-kun, What should we do?'' wondering what her crush was thinking about. Sasuke just closed his eyes in thought ignoring Sakura the whole way and spoke, ''I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna listen to the guys advice and stay put till Kakashi-sensei wakes back up, then we plan our next move.'' he said snapping open his eyes, ''But be on guard we don't know them so watch your backs.''he said with a unusual seriousness in his voice. They saw his more rigid posture and even Sakura for a untrained, civilian herself knew to follow what he said, for a worried Uchiha like him to be like he is now. Is very troubling...

Outside Tsunami just explained everything to Naruto and Mito and to say they were both a bit disgusted was an understatement...

Mito was trembling in anger while tears fell from her eyes, Naruto though was stoic and emotionless, while on the inside he was planning ways to find Gato and murder the pig headed fucker in the most painful ways possible. What they heard would break any mortal, this Gato has been controlling Wave country for year's now, The crook has been hiring thugs and bandits to keep control over the country and extorting money from all of Wave, whats worse is if they couldn't come up with the money Gato would take something else either it your house, your food, Your life basically. He also takes the woman off the streets and uses them as sex slaves as Tsunami puts it and are never seen again.

She also explained about Kaiza how the man was a hero to the country and what he did for the people, how he stood up to Gato and his men, only for him to be tortured before executed infront of them all. ''it hurts especially since Inari looked up to kaiza like a father...since that day forth the town has lost all hope. That is why I asked for help I know the money wasn't much and the rank is higher then it should be, but please...Please!''she begged falling to her knees.

''Help us!''she stated tears going down her face, Mito immediately knelt down and hugged the woman comforting her the best she could. When she looked at Naruto she actually flinched a bit from the aura he was emitting, if there was one thing sh knew Naruto hated, it was men like Gato, in his opinion scum like him was only that; scum and trash not meant for the living world. Plus the aura he was emitting showed how hard he was repressing his urge to find the man and kill him painfully and slowly...

''Tsunami-san...''Naruto said in only a whisper, but the crying woman heard it and raised her head to see Naruto's warm smile as his eyes gave her the reassurance everything would be ok, ''There is nothing to worry about the pay doesn't concern me, hell you can keep it. What has happened in wave is my priority now, We Will take care of gato and his men there will be nothing left after we find him that is a promise and me and Mito always keep our promise.''he said with conviction and confidence. Tsunami's eyes just watered even more before she wrapped Naruto in a hug wailing in his chest ''Thank you, Thank you, Thank you'' she repeated.

Naruto just looked at Mito and spoke, ''Mito-chan we are gonna need to scout out the area to make sure its safe around after this we plan our next move afterwards alright?''he said to his student. Mito just answered with a quick ''Hai Naruto-sensei'' she said. ''Good now, Tsunami-san?''he asked softly. The crying woman slowly stopped her crying, She raised her head to look at him questioningly only to see him smirking, ''As much as I like having such a beautiful woman such as you in my arms. I think it would be better you get back inside Tazuna and Inari might get worried.''he said getting a blush from the woman from his compliment. She 'eeped' jumping out of his arms and nodded before running into the house.

Once she was gone, Naruto turned toward Mito, ''Mito-chan, we are gonna need to plan out our next move. From what Tsunami-san explained it would seem this Gato rules with fear and uses his fear men to instill this fear.''he said getting a nod from Mito. ''Also from seeing the appearance of someone like Gato shows me how desperate gato is so Tazuna dies...Remember my battle with Zabuza and when he 'died'? ''he said getting a confused nod from Mito, though she was contemplating on something now. He mentally smirked since now she was catching on to what he was about to say.

When the red haired teen though about it, The scene looked to suspicious. For one even if Zabuza was weakened he was still one of the Legendary Swordsmen, and an ex-anbu. So to be caught and killed that easy looked strange to her, but then again shinobi always choose the right time to get the jump on their enemies at their weakest. But what really bothered her was how the supposed 'Hunter-nin' dealt with the situation, unlike how normal Hunter-nin did their protocol, This one took the body with her...

That's when realization came upon her face, ''Hes alive...''she mumbled, but Naruto caught it and nodded with a frown, ''That's right, and even now if hes alive I'd say we have a week before he and his accomplice come back to kill Tazuna. So until then we will train and guard Tazuna and his family from any dangers Gato might send.''he said getting a nod from Mito. Once she agreed Naruto softly smiled before walking up to Mito since he knew the girl was holding back her own tears from what she heard. He gently hugged her body pulling her into his chest. ''Now, mito-chan there is no need to hold it back, there is no reason to hold back the tears...''he said and got the immediate reaction out of the girl

She buried her face deeper into his chest and cried. What she heard broke her heart and utter hatred for Gato, but most of her emotion was sadness for Wave and what happened to its people, what they had to go through. The horrors they always faced, the terror of having their family taken or the women used in such a way. And the sign of control...how the man did things to keep control over a country made her feel so angry it made her want to kill the man herself.

Naruto held her as she cried out her emotions, He couldn't blame her he himself was holding back all he could as not let his other side out to completely slaughter Gato and his men. He sighed when he thought back on Zabuza and the Hunter-nin, those two...he needed to speak with...

He felt a slight snore so when he looked down he saw Mito had fallen asleep in his arms crying, he frowned he never liked it when she cried, sure everyone cries offer lose or emotional [pain, but when she or those important to him cried. Something within him snaps and whoever is in his way, meets their end...

He sighs sadly running a hand through her hair, he honestly didn't want this kind of life for Mito, but the girl was so adamant to be a shinobi despite their dangerous and deadly lifestyle. He knew it was her choice and wouldn't stop her since he was the main one to train her despite his opinion of her not becoming a shinobi, but be damned will he not protect her from those that would try to hurt her. That includes the now rumored Akatsuki...

He sighed once more before making a kage Bushin to take her to his room, since it was technically her room as well. He narrowed his eyes out in the woods, there was something very familiar out there and somehow felt this feeling watching him. He didn't know what or who it was, but the feeling felt so familiar to him, but just couldn't place it. Naruto shook his head before walking back into the house he had other things to worry about...

Kushina who finally got close enough to Mito and Naruto's energy felt them inside the house and finally thought about what she wanted to do,

_'Wait...what am I gonna do? Just walk into the house and say 'Hey I'm looking for Naruto and Mito they ere my children and I've come back from the dead to say hello' Pft yeah right, hmm I'm gonna wait a little more before I decide on when the time is right...'_

With that Kushina jumped deeper into the forest and started to wait out the days before she went to speak with Naruto and Mito...

After she was gone a shimmer appeared, and out came was floating green slitted eyeball that looked strangely familiar before it to disappeared as well...

**Tomorrow**

''So let me get this straight, Zabuza is alive and we will be training to counter his attack by the end of the week? Is that what your telling us sensei?''Sakura said with a terrified look on her face. This only made the now healed Hatake nod confirming her fears, Sasuke and Sai though were both opposite of her and had different thoughts about this.

Naruto though took everything kakashi said in stride before speaking, ''Well Hatake if that is all your gonna say then I would suggest you get to training your student's or are you gonna laze around another day?''he said with a raised eyebrow, Kakashi just flinched at the jab since it was true...he was lazy...

''Yes we will begin today'' he said while Sakura asked if he was gonna be ok which he just waved off her concerns, naruto just turned around and pat Mito on the shoulder, she looked up at him and he smiled, ''Well I guess we have our own training to get to then huh?''he said getting a soft smile from mito. Kakashi watched the interaction and spoke, ''Well I'm gonna be teaching them tree-walking want to join?''he said thinking Mito needed to learn it as well. Mito just snapped her head at Kakashi like he was crazy, Naruto though just snorted; ''No, actually kakashi Mito-chan already knows tree-walking and other such training exercises, I have something else in mind...''he said with an underlining meaning with 'other' training exercises as to not inform the other genin of what Kakashi was gonna tell them.

Though kakashi caught on and his eyes widen, and mentally berated himself for being such an idiot! Of course Mito would know of the chakra control exercises, Naruto had taught her since she was small! He really felt like an idiot at the moment...

''Now if you will excuse us we have training to do...''he said escorting Mito out of the house with him following, Once they were gone Kakashi rose up as well, ''Well shall we go? We are on a time limit here...''he said silencing the questioning Sakura was gonna ask and at the moment didn't feel like answering to her questions. Especially with Sai in the room...

After they left a clone of Naruto appeared and sighed, ''Good there gone, now I can guard this place like boss said, without having to worry about any of them looking for ways to make me go poof''he said before melting back into the shadows.

With that all of the shinobi prepared for the inevitable encounter with Zabuza and his accomplice...

**Unknown Location**

''OW!''Yelled Zabuza as Haku plucked out the needles in his neck, he still felt like he went 3 rounds with the Rokubi so it was quite painful from the pain of the induced 'death-like state' haku put him in. Though he was quite giddy about having another chance to fight Naruto...

''Zabuza-sama, stay still...'' Haku urged him, which he ignored, he considered how he should go about fighting the blonde once more since it was gonna happen, should he fight at his full capability, or do something of the latter...

''Heh, the baby demon got his ass handed to him by a bunch of shinobi, you are pathetic!''said a pig-like voice, this made Zabuza narrow his eyes and Haku turn around to see a small man, their employer Gato with his two bodyguards behind him. The pudgy man walked a little further and made an attempt to grab Zabuza only for his hand to be caught in a iron-like grip from Haku who spoke,

''Don't you lay your filthy hands on Zabuza-sama, or you will die...''she spoke as a coldness slowly came over the room which made the Gato and his bodyguards shiver, that was before Gato started screaming when his arms was officially broken...

'''AAAAAHHH!''He yelled pulling his now broken left arm as he glared through his orange tinted glasses at his two hired shinobi.

''Y-you better get it right this time! Or so help me you can consider our deal broken and let you two be killed by the Hunter-nin's.''he said before wobbling out the door as the two scared samurai left in tow not wanting to be killed.

Haku sighed before looking over at her 'Master', ''Haku...that wasn't necessary...''he said pulling out a Kunai from under his bed. She held her head low and spoke, ''Sorry Zabuza-sama, but I can't let you be hurt...''she said. Though since she was looking at the floor, Zabuza's eyes soften,

_'Don't worry Haku...soon...we can find a better life then this...Soon we can find a life that which we won't have to look over our shoulder no more...'_ he thought after remembering the wanted talk with Naruto...

**Mid-way in the Week**

'Huff' 'Huff' 'Huff' ''Naruto-sensei, I got it down...''Mito said completely exhausted, around her were nothing, but craters and obliterated tree's. Naruto nodded in approval with a warm smile which made the tired mito feel warm and safe.

''Very good Mito-chan, all you have to do now is fine-tune it and get complete mastery and you will have got it perfectly controlled, other then that I'm proud of you, you got it way faster then I did...''he said with pride.

Over the time they were in wave, training he was helping her with getting the Rasengan down and fully mastered. It would seem Minato was trying to find a way to add his affinity in the Rasengan since the orb was just an empty shell of highly condensed Chakra. Since the jutsu was incomplete Mito wanted to completely master it, so she can surpass her tou-san in the Rasengan.

But that didn't mean Naruto didn't train when he had time over the days, he secretly trained in a pocketal dimension of his own creation. So that way his training wouldn't alert the others or destroy the forest in his training.

Over the last few days though Naruto had an interesting talk with Sasuke and it unraveled more secrets then one...

_1 day ago, Flashback_

_The two stared at each other in a tense silence, since either of them were waiting for the other to speak. Fortunately Sasuke was the first, ''Why...Why..did you do it...'' he said in nothing but a whisper. Though naruto could hear him perfectly and closed his eyes waiting for Sasuke to let loose._

_''Why...Why...WHY DID YOU DO IT NARUTO!'' Sasuke said in outrage, though he never saw the slight shimmer in his form or fluctuation of his chakra path-ways. Naruto saw it though and hardened his eyes, he thought about it and decided to act,_

_''Why...Are you trying to imply something on me...Sasuke?''he said in a oh so innocent voice, but this just made Sasuke even more angry, ''You know damn well what I'm talking about! You helped in my Clan's total Slaughter!''he said as his form started to shiver even more and Sasuke's chakra got even more out of control. Naruto mentally flinched at Sasuke's words, but right now he was more focused on what was happening to Sasuke's form..._

_With a sigh he made the last push, ''It was needed Sasuke...The Uchiha clan...was growing arrogant...''he said casually like he was talking about the weather. With that Sasuke snapped..._

_''AAAAAAAHHHHH! DAMN YOU!'' Sasuke yelled before he charged at Naruto with a Kunai drawn, Naruto though quickly appeared beside Sasuke and knocked the enraged Uchiha out with a swift chop to the neck. After this he did a few simple hand signs and placed the final one in a tora then placing his heads on Sasuke's forehead, where a seal appeared..._

_''Kai..''he said, before Sasuke's form erupted in smoke and when it cleared showed a completely different person. It was a girl and people ho knew of Mikoto would say this girl was her twin or at the least her sister, for the girl had long raven hair that reached her mid-back, a growing heart shaped face. She wore what Sasuke was wearing though it didn't hide he growing bust._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger, he was right. This was the true 'Sasuke' he saw the seal and only knew the uchiha clan Head and Elder's had such a seal. The seal was used in emergency if a clan was going into extinction and used to change a male to a female or the opposite, in which case was Sasuke, but to use it on his own second daughter..._

_He growled and cursed Fugaku to the deepest reaches of hell before laying the newly female Sasuke on the ground, and waited for the newly revealed girl to wake up._

_A few minutes later, the girl started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes revealing the same black coal all Uchiha had. He saw from where he sat they went through confusion to anger when she saw him and before the girl could say or do anything he spoke, ''Sasuke...sit down...what I did just now...actually helped you...if you look at yourself you would have at least an idea of what I speak of.''he said getting a confused look from the girl. She looked herself over only to freeze up, Naruto plugged his ears for the inevitable..._

_''AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!'' she screamed, good thing Naruto had his ears plugged or he would have a major headache at the moment._

_Naruto waited for the raven haired Uchiha to calm down, so when he saw her sit down staring at the ground in shock he decided to speak, ''Well now that you have that out of your system I suppose I can explain myself to you, and of how your a female, so don't try to attack me till I'm done...ok?''he said which made the girl just look at him with anger, but confusion. She shakily nodded her head needing to know what was going on._

_Naruto sighed he knew he was gonna break his promise to Hitomi, but he had no other choice, but he couldn't help but see this as the right way to settle things. He stared hard into the girls coal black eyes making her flinch and spoke, ''What I'm about to tell you is all true, and you can say I'm telling lies, but every single thing I speak of is all true down to the last word...''he said and explained everything, everything from the truth of Itachi's real gender, the orders from Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura and Danzo, but also of the usurpers in the Uchiha Clan that were planning to stage a coup. He also explained of the ones he and Hitomi actually saved the innocents including Mikoto._

_''Now how your a female, I'd say Fugaku didn't want another a Daughter so he planned with the elders took you away from Mikoto and placed the seal upon you at birth so you would be a male Uchiha instead. Mikoto probably had a memory displacement seal placed on her when her guard was down.''he said, that's when he looked to see the female Uchiha looking blankly at him with not a single emotion on her face. That's when he saw her eyes start to glisten up and sighed, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair like he used to when she was younger..._

_She slowly looked up at him as tears feel from her face, and he gave her a small smile, ''You probably need time to think on everything I've said, but its all true. Down to the last word, Mikoto is alive, "itachi' is actually Hitomi and the so called 'Massacre' of the Uchiha clan wasn't a massacre at all...''he said, while the girl just looked at the ground in thought._

_'Now that I think about it, things were getting tense back then between Tou-san and Itachi, and from the things Naruto told me, its all starting to fit...' That's when she remembered the last words Hitomi spoke to her that night,_

_'I'm doing this to protect those important to me...' were the words Hitomi told her. She dropped her head after finally realizing it, her clan her father, the elders, The higher ups of Konoha...They all had it planned out...That's when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her she looked up to see Naruto giving her a warm smile, She stayed frozen there in his arms until he spoke the few words that broke the final emotional barrier._

_''Go on...let it out...no need to hide your pain anymore...''he said in a soft yet sad tone. That's what she did, she slammed into his chest and utterly broke down in his arms crying her anguish and sadness. He just stayed there soothing the crying girl as best as he could._

_After a while she pulled back sniffling a little. Before she rubbed her eyes not wanting to show anymore of her weakness infront of Naruto. He just smiled and ruffled her hair, making her look at him confused at his action._

_''Hehe, you know I don't like it when a girl cries especially someone that's important to me, so come on smile...''he said which made the girl give a slight twitch of her lips before a small smile formed on her face. He nodded before standing up, ''Good, now why don't we go back? I think you need rest so you can get control over everything I've told you...''he said which she nodded and they walked back to the house that day, although the girl was much closer to Naruto then the spiky haired shinigami would ever realize now..._

_Flashback end_

Ever since that day 'Sasuke' hadn't changed much well infront of Kakashi, Sakura or Sai, but with Naruto and Mito she would dispel the henge she placed on herself so the others wouldn't get suspicious. She decided to give herself a new name when she was in her true form, she calls herself Sayuri, she also acts so much more different around the two shes more open and smiles a lot more especially around Naruto, which Mito finds a bit suspicious and would talk to her about it later.

Naruto shook his head of his recent thoughts and walked over to Mito, he placed a hand on her should and his hand glowed green a minute before Mito's outlining body glowed the same before she sighed in relief as the pain and soreness left her, but she felt tired that was for damn sure.

''Mito-chan, why not go back inside the house and rest, you need it after all the training today...''he said, She smiled and nodded before getting up to walk away, but lost her footing and was about to fall...

Only to fall into a pair of strong arms, she looked up to see Naruto smirking at her as he led her from falling to the ground. ''Now are you your ok?''he said with his smirk going into a worried expression. She nodded once more scratching her head nervously, He looked into her violet eyes and smiled softly, he closed in on her face and before she knew it, their lips were together in a chastise kiss, her surprise only lasted a minute before closing her eyes joining in. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they separated fro air. Naruto had a smile on his face with a small blush as well, while Mito's face resembled a cherry.

He chuckled before kissing her forehead getting her look at him once more, he smiled and snapped his fingers a Kage Bushin appeared in a puff of smoke, He looked at the clone ''I need you to carry Mito-chan back at the house she needs her rest.''he said the clone didn't need to hear anything else and nodded. With that naruto gently put Mito in the clones arms,

''Wait Naruto-kun, what about you? Aren't gonna come back to the house?''she said curious as to what her /sensei/boyfriend was doing. Naruto just gave her a eye smile that was so similar to the ones she saw Kakashi give his students, ''yes I will be there in a little bit, but first I wanna try something I've been working on, so go ahead with the clone. I'll be there shortly and then you can use me as the big teddy bear at night all you want~~'' with a teasing grin, Mito just flushed red and buried her face into the clones chest. They both looked at each amused by her action and the clone jumped off into the forest heading for Tazuna's home.

After this Naruto's body went rigid and prepared for battle, his head was low with his bangs shadowing his eyes. He looked over into a section of the forest and spoke, ''Come out...and quit your hiding there is no point to it anymore...''he said in a icy tone. He waited a few more seconds before a shadowed figure could be seen from the tree's. He couldn't see much, but knew it was female from the curves the shadow gave out. He narrowed his eyes, this figure he's sensed for a long time watching him ever since they got to Tazuna's and for some reason the feeling this person gave off was so familiar to him.

''I see...you've gotten quite good at sensing people...Naruto...''said a voice that shocked Naruto to his very core he couldn't forget such a voice, the very voice that belonged to the one woman he respected and loved above all others...

''I-it...can't be...''he said, but was silenced when the figure walked more until it showed the form of Kushina Uzumaki, with a sad smile on her face as tears fell from her beautiful face. ''Yes, I'm here Naruto...I'm back...''she said. Naruto just stood their frozen in place as his eyes were on Kushina's own trying to find the least amount of deceit...

There wasn't any...

He placed a hand on his face covering his eyes to hide his emotions he spoke, ''...How...are you here...I saw you die...I know you died...how...''he said as a tear fell from under his palm. Kushina saw this and sighed sadly, knowing this was gonna be hard to explain.

''Well, since we're alone I'll tell you Kami and Megami'' she began which Naruto stiffened at both of their names which she caught, ''3 year's ago asked if I wanted another chance at life, I agreed and kami gave me this chance, only to come back this time since Kami needed time to sort things out before I could come back.''she said which naruto's eyes widened behind his palm at the shocking information.

_'Kami...brought her back...?'_

He closed his eyes once more taking a deep breath, he would have asked about Minato, but he knew what happened to the man. Using the Shikki Fuin has its consequences not even Kami or megami could bend or break. He calmed himself and stood straighter and snapped open his eyes staring into Kushina's own violet ones that were the same warm violet Mito had.

''I see, then I assume you know of...what happened to me then?''he said gesturing to his position and of how he technically 'died'. Kushina nodded sadly as her eyes drooped to the ground in sorrow. ''Yes, I know...your no longer my sochi...you really aren't my or Minato's son anymore...''she said as a tears were welling up in her own eyes.

Naruto scowled seeing Kushina cry made him inwardly break, she was his mother in the past when he was...'alive', but now...he was just Naruto...The Avatar to the Goddess of Death and a Shinigami...

He walked over to Kushina and wrapped his arms around her trembling body and pulled her into a warm hug, that split second he did Kushina wrapped her arms around him crying into his shoulder. He just stayed there with Kushina in his arms while running a hand through her red hair, he couldn't help but smile with a tear falling from his face.

_'Kami-chan...thank you...'_

They stayed there for a few minutes before Kushina got control over herself and stopped her crying and just stayed in Naruto's warm embrace secretly enjoying being in his arms. Naruto unintentionally laid his head on atop her own since he was a head taller then Kushina and sighed. ''Its good to have you back Kushina...it truly is...''he said, while the red head softly smiled at his words and sighed happily before she remembered Mito. She pulled back albeit slowly and looked into Naruto's confused eyes,

''Ano...Naruto-kun?''she said getting a mental raised eyebrow from Naruto at the suffix wit his name,''Yes, Kushina-chan what is it?''he said.

''What do we tell Mito? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know all about your true self...she may know somethings, but she doesn't know everything...so what do we tell her?'' she said hoping to find the easiest way to tell mito hows she alive.

Naruto sighed and thought about it, only for a second before grinning, ''I guess we tell her the whole truth, I trust Mito-chan with my life, and love her. Besides I am starting to see flashes of her in a shinigami attire and her sword is changing as well, so she was bound to find out soon.''h said with the love part making Kushina's eyes go wide before they turned into a playful teasing violet.

''Oooo I see you fell in love with Mito huh?~~''she said with a teasing grin, Naruto blushes a bit before deciding to play her little game.

''Yeah I did, but then again you are just like I remember the same fiery tempered red headed beautiful woman I remember.''he said with a grin, but Kushina just blushes blood red at his compliment and suddenly finds the ground fascinating. Naruto just laughs at finally being able to beat Kushina at her own game. He calmed down a bit and wrapped Kushina in a one-armed hug, he lifted her by her chin gently and looked into her eyes. ''About Mito-chan, how about you two meet tomorrow? I'll make sure this time Mito gets to meet the one person that brought her into this world.''he said which she gratefully smiled at him before kissing his cheek surprising him as he blushed a bit.

She giggled at his action and grasped his hand tightly and spoke, ''Thank you for giving me this chance, I've been dieing to see her...and you as well Naruto-kun...''she said, Naruto just firmly tightened his own hand around her own before gesturing the Tazuna's house.

''Then tomorrow then, come by Tazuna's house in the morning I'll be outside waiting for you, then I'll introduce you to Mito, ok?''he said getting her to nod with a grin. Before Naruto could ask why she was grinning she did something shocking...

She utterly pulled him down till she was face to face with him and only a second before he could say anything Kushina's lips were touching his own in a small kiss that didn't hide the love that was there for him. Naruto stayed rooted to the spot frozen in complete shock. Even after she let go he stood there with a blank yet dazed look in his eyes he faintly touched his lips, She looked into his eyes and said ''That's from Kami-chan and megami-chan'' with that he turned around and stumbled to Tazuna's house in a daze. Kushina just giggled at his reaction before she blushed scarlet red, when she saw what he looked like.

_'Kami...now that I look at him, hes totally different then what he looked like 3 years ago...'_ She shivered when she remembered being in his embrace the feeling of her body brushing against his body. Kushina shook her head though and continued a bit more deeper into the forest awaiting for the next morning to see Mito again.

With Naruto, he had already came back to see everyone else asleep, he looked at the table to see a plate for himself with a note from Tsunami. He smiled gratefully and quietly dug in. After this he went to the sink and washed his dirty dishes. He dries his hands off with a towel and put the now dries and clean dishes away, before heading up to his and Mito's room. Once up there he slowly opened the door to see Mito sleeping peacefully while a small fox kit was laying between his and her futon. He walked in quietly as to not wake the two before getting undressed before getting into his own futon.

He then gently picked up the fox kit he knew as Kyuubi or as he likes to call her, Akira and placed her in Mito's arms before he wrapped the two in a hug in a protective manner. His eyes started to get a bit dazed before giving Akira and Mito a goodnight kiss before falling asleep with the two in his arms.

**Next Morning**

Kushina appeared infront of Tazuna's house at the given time and to her joy, Naruto was out there when he looked at her he gave a genuine smile to her and gestured her inside quietly. She nodded and followed him inside, as they did so Kushina looked at Naruto's wardrobe and only saw him in a pair of black sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. She of course blushed hard when she saw his muscular chest. Though she shook her head of her thoughts when they reached a specific room.

Naruto grasped the door knob and opened the door, Kushina quickly walked in with Naruto in tow closing the door behind them. Kushina though had her eyes right on Mito's sleeping form and she had to put a hand over her mouth to stop a gasp. ''By kami...she looks just like me...''she said in a whisper, but heard a chuckle she looked beside her to see naruto looking at her with an amused expression.

''Well of course she would be after all, I was born like a carbon copy of Minato, so its only natural for the daughter to look almost identical to the mother.''he said with a grin. She just gave him a half-hearted glare before smacking him lightly on the head getting a slight pout from Naruto.

She then walked closer to mito's sleeping form and saw the fox kit in her arm's her eyes widen when she felt the kyuubi's youki. She looked at Naruto only to see a small nod of confirmation, ''yes its kyuubi, but I'll explain later...''he said, she nodded before looking at Mito's sleeping face, she brushed a stray of hair back before whispering in her ear.

''Its so nice...to finally meet you...Musume...''she said, this got the slight reaction out of Mito when she groaned and bit with her right hand rubbing her right eye. She blearily opened her eyes and only saw a red blur infront of her, it started to clear up so she looked around the room and saw a blonde man infront of her futon.

When things finally got clearer she saw the blonde man was actually Naruto who was smiling sadly at her, she frowned why was he smiling like that? She looked at her side to see a beautiful red headed woman-

She froze in shock...this woman...was the same woman int eh pictures Naruto showed of her parents when she was little...

''K-kaa-san...?'' she uttered before she rubbed her eyes profusely to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Kushina though smirked at her action and knew definitely Mito got her attitude from her.

When Mito stopped rubbing her eyes and saw Kushina again, she snapped her head at Naruto once more and spoke, ''N-naruto-kun...i-is she...?'' which she just got a nod from naruto and before Kushina knew it she was tackled by a red missile-like blur. This knocked her to the ground while Akira rolled on the floor and woke up to see a shocking scene...

Her former container...was alive...and being hugged to death by her third container while Naruto was looking at the scene with a small smile. She slowly stopped up on her pars and walked over to Naruto and pulled on his leg. He looked down and smirked seeing the 'Fox pout' Akira puts up in her current form. He picks her up and places her on his head before placing a silencing and locking seal within the room. He then walked up to the hugging pair and sat down and waited for them both to calm down.

After a few minutes Mito pulled back a little out of her Kaa-san's hug and looked at Naruto with red puffy eyes. ''N-naruto-kun...how is she..h-here?''she asked since Naruto told her that she died when she was born. Naruto just looked at Kushina and got a nod of confirmation from her he sighed and looked right into Mito's eyes and said.

''Well Mito-chan, how she's alive goes back during your birth...'' with that Naruto explained everything about the day of her birth, to him actually dieing, his new life as Megami's Avatar. He explained everything to the one girl he trusted the most. So when he saw her staring blankly at him he started to get a bit nervous...

''Sooo...since the day I was born you've been the manifestation of what you would have looked like if you were alive? You sacrificed your life to give Kaa-san more time with me when I was a newborn and in-turn you met The Goddess of Death herself who is called megami...which she gave you a deal to become her Avatar and come back to life afterwards you come back to the living world and take me away before Sarutobi could do anything like taking me away from you. Now I see you really haven't been my brother in blood after so long due to sacrificing your humanity, now with your relationship with the Goddess of Death you met the Goddess of life which is megami's sister kami, which gave kaa-san here another chance to live...did I hear this all correctly..?''she said, which both of them nodded.

That's when Mito grinned a massive grin that threatened to split her face. ''In that case I can do this!'' she said before getting behind Kushina and pushed her to Naruto, said blonde shinigami was to surprised to react ended up falling to the ground Kushina falling with him with their lips connected once more. Akira who was safely picked up during the action by Mito was grinning a fox-like grin mimicking Mito's own.

The kissing pair stayed like that to shocked to move as blushes rose from both their faces, they then separated so quickly it would make the Hiraishin look slow in comparison...

They then snapped their heads toward the sound of giggling and saw mito sitting their with a oh so innocent grin and her shoulders trembled from holding in her laughter, while Akira was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

''M-mito-chan, why did you do that?'' Naruto asked wondering why Mito would do such a thing. While Kushina wondered the same thing she did love the feeling of the kiss they shared. Mito just looked at him in a deadpan face and said, ''Naruto-kun, I'm not stupid I can see how much you love Kaa-san, you might not have noticed but I have seen you look at her pictures at times. I know you love her naruto-kun~~~''she said in a teasing grin, Naruto's face went completely blood red and looked away from the two grumbling about smart ass girlfriends and their twisted sense of humor...

Kushina though was looking at Naruto with wide eyes...

_'H-has he really?'_

''I-is that true, N-naruto-kun?''she asked and Naruto suddenly found the ceiling very interesting, but after a few seconds he sighed and decided he couldn't hide it forever...

''Yeah...I guess I do...I just...didn't know what these feelings were, I mean you were the one that brought me into this world, that was before I died, but...I just...see you more then a someone like me should...I'm not your son anymore by biological mean's and most definitely aren't a Namikaze anymore either. But...''he looked at Mito and saw her nod happily. He smiled and looked at Kushina once more, ''I'm...willing to give a new relationship a try...as friends...'',

''or maybe more~~~'' Mito said with a grin, getting a blush from Naruto and a giggle from Kushina. Though the red headed woman smiled at Naruto and scooted closer to him and pulled Mito to her side and placing Akira in her lap.

''Hehe well then, I guess we'll be rebuilding the Uzumaki clan together huh?''she said, which made the three all widen their eyes at her. Naruto's face blushed a deep scarlet as his face while Mito looked like a deep red tomato. Akira though mentally thanked her fur for being the color it was, or they would have all seen her look like a crimson look fox kit.

Kushina laughed at their reactions and had to admit, she couldn't wait for that time. Though she also couldn't wait to spend time with them again...

Naruto shook his head a bit before getting up, ''W-well, we still have a couple more hours to sleep before everyone else gets up, so wanna catch a bit more sleep?''he said and got nods from them all.

This ended up with Naruto pushing the two futon's together and him laying in the middle with Mito on his right side and Kushina on his left and Akira in her fox-kit form asleep on his chest with the two red heads using his chest as a pillow with their arms wrapped around him while his own were over their bodes which pulled them closer into him.

They slept like that for a few more hours before waking up and waited for kakashi and his team to leave before leaving as well, so they wouldn't find out Kushina was alive. Though they did keep it between themselves that was the best moment of their lifes, just that moment of them all together was all they needed.

**In the Forest of Wave Country-Day before The Battle**

''So let me get this straight, your giving me and Haku a chance to join your personal squadron in the Fire Damiyo's army, only if we leave Tazuna and his family alone and help you kill Gato and his thugs?'' Zabuza said with a incredulous stare at Naruto's shadowed form as Haku was in a defensive stance ready to protect Zabuza from a potential enemy.

Naruto just chuckled, ''Yes, it may seem to be to easy on your part and wondered what the catch was? Well there is none, you see I'm looking for shinobi like you and Haku-san here to join my specialized squad in Iro-sama's army.''he said which Zabuza's eyes narrowed much more.

''And do pray tell what you will do with the Hunter-nin from kiri that are tracking us?''he said needing to know what this living legend will do. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling. ''I already got that straightened out, for you see if you accept my offer all your transgressions against Kiri will be erased from your profile and have a clean slate, while Haku here already has a clean due to not really being a shinobi only your apprentice. So...what do you say Zabuza-san?''he said with his hand extended out to his fellow swordsman.

Zabuza pondered a bit and looked at haku for a moment before looking back at Naruto with a grin, ''Very well, on one condition though! You and I have a duel Kenjutsu only, no Ninjutsu Genjutsu or any other shinobi skill allowed, only full out kenjutsu. I want to fight you at my fullest with my sword against yours.''he said which naruto just smiled at him and nodded and with that the deal was struck.

Later that night Naruto and Mito was eating at the table with Kushina beside naruto on his left. It would seem kakashi found out about her being alive due to him accidentally stepping in Naruto's room to find Kushina in their of all things. Let's just say things got a bit heated, but naruto stopped kakashi from doing anything and told him to keep her existence a secret for a little longer. The man was a be hesitant, but finally accepted. After which Kushina was welcomed in by the family and usually helped out with Tsunami or helped in Mito's training.

Them three along with kakashi's team were eating supper with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. Though the little boy was looking at the shinobi with an angry expression, when his eyes landed on Naruto he snapped and slammed his hands on the table. ''Why!...Why do you keep thinking you can beat Gato? Your all training for nothing and will heading to your deaths tomorrow, so why try!''he said which the table went totally silent while Naruto just looked at Inari with sad eyes.

''Its because we can kid, you might not know this, but Gato is nothing more then a tyrant that uses his men to bring fear and drains the hope from Wave country. That is why Raikage-sama sent us here in the first place, and like Konoha's shinobi here are to protect your Oji-san here so he can finish the bridge which will when its finish bring back the hope Wave country needs.'' Naruto says with closed eyes.

''But he has an army! He has so many men its uncountable, and there's only seven of you! What do you plan to do against numbers like that?''Inari said, which naruto just sighed and scratched his head. ''Kid, listen to me here for just a minute. Your talking to trained killers that have been trained since birth to either kill, assassinate, espionage or anything else you can think of, and you thinking a bunch of thugs and bandits are capable of taking us out?''he said before snapping his eyes on inari's crying form and spoke, ''Gato is nothing, but a pudgy little pig that's hides behind his money and men, without either one hes nothing more then a fucking coward that will die tomorrow. You can say whatever you want, but just like Kaiza we are the ones that's gonna be standing up to Gato and finish his work by ending Gato's rule over this country so it can bloom once more.''he said.

Inari just looked at Naruto with confusion, and that's when he saw the face of kaiza appear beside naruto's own and both had the same identical smile. The same one that radiated strength and courage.

Naruto stood up from the table and walked to the stair's now if you will excuse me, I need some sleep. Also Inari...'' which got the little boys attention only to get a hand pressed on his hat where it was pushed down hiding his eyes. ''There is no reason to be scared...you are strong...there is no fear...take a step forward and protect those important to you, lay down your life to protect those important to you, only then will you become truly strong...''he said before walking up the stairs.

Mito and Kushina though watched his retreating back and looked at Inari's smiling face.

_'He's really good with kids...'_ they thought in unison and had a slight day dream about their futures and little blonde or red headed children running around.

**End**

**A/N: Ok, first of all those that didn't like the sudden gender switch with Sasuke I suggest you read back on the chapter 3 it shows clues that this was gonna happen, just look really really hard! XD. Also those that want action don't worry it will be here in next chap :P**

**Now questions:**

**Whats gonna happen at the bridge?**

**Who's floating eyeball was that?.. .**

**Will poor Naruto be trampled by the love of both Kushina, Mito and Akira?**

**Until next time!**

**TDKN is out bitches! XD**


	6. Recruit's and Blooming Love

**Hey guy's know's been a very long time since I updated the story but here it is and plus I completely blame those fuzzy annoying little bastards called Plot Bunnies they just wouldn't leave MEH ALONE! TTwTT**

**Now at first I was thinking of rewriting this but that would just be a hassle and I don't wanna do it for one simple fact...I'm lazy...xD**

**Now I wanna clarify something for you all about the Harem as I can see from the story I let it get TOO BIG! Thus right now I am changing this so be prepared because the pairing is as followed and it will NOT be changed!**

**Naruto x Mito x Kushina x Kami x Megami x Akira x Mikoto x Hitomi x Sayuri x Yugito x Mei**

**THAT is the final pairing sorry guys but even THAT pairing itself is big but I can't change it. Anyway I wanna put out a few things that need to be known, you can expect major changes with Naruto personally and of how the change in writing will go.**

**Lastly this story is gonna speed up guys sorry to say but I figure it's been collecting dust far too long and deserves to be completed. Not to say I'll rush it like finishing it in like the next 3 chapters or so...but you get what I mean...**

**ANYWAY...that's all I'm gonna say so on with the story!**

* * *

**Naruto: The Missing Anbu Commander**

**Chapter 6: Recruit's and Blooming Love**

Waking up early in the morning naruto found himself wondering how he got himself in such a predicament. You may wonder why he was thinking this? That's because right now as the sun slowly rose showing it was early morning we find him in the two connected futon's with him in the middle only that he was mashed into the three wonderful valleys of three pair of breasts.

Now how this was possible was simple, for you see as he laid in the middle of said connected futon's he had three beautiful redhead's around him. Mito his beloved girlfriend on his right and Kushina the newly revived mother of Mito and his ex-mother on his left with both of them hugging his head into there wonder mounds with pleasant smiles on there faces. Finally Akira somehow shifted from her kit form into her human form and was now sleeping on top of him with her breasts pushed up to his face.

Thus awakening to this feeling three wonderful females against him using his body as their personal pillow/teddy bear made his cheeks flare a very deep crimson. Especially with how close up the three women were closing in on his face that is until he felt _something_ rise up from within in his soul.

_**'You lucky sonofabitch King! You are a damned fool if you do not kiss them babes!'**_ shouted a lecherous yet slightly deranged voice form within naruto's mind that which made his eye twitch in irritation at knowing exactly _who_ that was.

_'Oh great...you again...didn't I take care of you?'_ to his growing annoyance he heard a prideful snort of disgust as another voice came into the conversation, that being of his Zanpakuto.

_'Sorry to say Naruto he came back since he's part of me as he is part of you he will never disappear...'_ the spirit said in a apologetic tone to where naruto just gave a mental sigh before he heard to his and Zangetsu's irritation his inner hollow speaking again only more lecherous then before.

_**'That's right fucker I ain't goin away so you gonna have to get use to that fact; now I say you fuck those three right now take them right now KING! Mount them till they can't walk straight for a week! Make them howl your nam-'**_

SMACK!

_**'Y-y-you...d-did you just slap me?'**_ sputtered the hollow as Naruto just gave a mental grin as he had just mentally bitch-slapped his inner hollow. He could mentally see his inner hollow called Yami just looking at him with wide shocked eyes as Zangetsu chuckled.

_'That's right I got tired of hearing your damned mouth. So if I hear you again I **will** come in there and have you strapped to a seat tied and sealed as you watch the...**Barney's Adventure Bus **re-runs...'_ he mentally said in a haunting voice that spelled the ultimate sense of _doom_. Now after this what followed was a agonizing slow silence.

_**'Y-you wouldn't fucking dare...you don't have the balls!...You don't got the guts to even damned try!' **_Oh how he was gonna regret those words for even Zangetsu paled further at the threat of watching that _monstrosity_ called a purple dinosaur. He had to bear watching it when Mito was but a child and he still had nightmares.

Grinning mentally Naruto mental spoke, _'Oooh? Alright then...have fun **dickhead!**'_ and with but a second to spare Yami was suddenly trapped in a self-restraining chair with his eyes forced open with a monumental plasma screen tv set before him which soon started play.

_**'Noooooooo~~~~! The Horror!~'**_

Naruto let a smile grace his face as his inner hollow's horrendous scream's echoed within his mind, it was like music to his ears. That is until he came to reality as he left his inner world and upon seeing the three girls still asleep did he just sigh. That is before deciding to get up and upon acting boldly did he go to Mito first and with a quick move latch onto her lips with his own before snaking his tongue into her mouth thus making her eyes quickly open in surprise that is before realizing what woke her up did she close them slowly.

_''Mmm~''_ was her pleasant muffled moan as she felt naruto's tongue probe her mouth battling against her own which she quickly lost thus making her wake up all the faster. They broke the kiss with her breathing in the oxygen taken from the small heated morning kiss, an adorable flush adorning her cheeks which only got darker when she saw naruto's small smirk.

''Woah...what a wake up call...'' she said with a growing grin to where he just chuckled before shifting his head a bit as too not wake the other two. With but a flick to both women's foreheads did he wake them up from there peaceful slumber against there _comfy _pillow/teddy bear.

''Oi Kushina-chan, Akira-chan time to get up~'' he said getting mumbles from both women which he just let out a sigh. Oh how things were gonna be troublesome with these two at his side. Glancing at Mito did he see her just sitting there with a mocking grin on her face making him scowl playfully.

''If you don't help me get them up no dates for a week...'' he said in a stern tone.

Then she pouted...

Damn how he loved her...

**Nami no Kuni-Bridge**

At the un-finished bridge we could find 2 group's, one being of Kakashi and his squad alongside the trembling tazuna and the second group being Naruto himself with Mito and Kushina at his side with Akira snugly wrapped around Mito's neck like a scarf. The group of two had quickly gotten up and prepared themselves for whatever encounter that would happen at the bridge.

Of course kakashi wasn't informed of Naruto's dealing with Zabuza so you could expect what happened to be quite the shocker. For soon both Zabuza and haku appeared a few yards ahead of them with no tricks or traps. This action seemed to make kakashi's eye widen in surprise but for Naruto all he did was smirk.

''I see you came Zabuza does this mean it finalizes our deal?'' he asked the man ignoring the surprised look from kakashi and his group except Sai who just remained emotionless from it all. Zabuza just erupted in a grin that could be seen from even within his bandages. It was so _bloodthirsty_ it made the pink haired genin called Sakura burst into a trembling mess.

Soon enough Naruto got his answer when suddenly a heavy pressure erupted from Zabuza very similar to reiatsu but no, naruto knew _exactly_ what this was. Something only people like himself and Zabuza would have it being something you gain from _killing_ and _slaughtering_ countless shinobi. A heavy presence which would saturate the very air itself and make you feel as if you had a blade constantly at your very _neck_ ready to slit your throat right there.

''What do you think? Of course I am! I've been waiting for this fight for so very long~!'' shouted Zabuza excitement clear in his eyes as he grasped Kubikiribōchō as the pressure became even more dense to the point Kakashi's genin fell to there knee's. Sayuri herself broke out fearsome state as was blasted a bloodlust she had never felt before.

That is before Kakashi got infront of his genin as to block the majority but even himself was sweating form such a monstrous bloodlust. He ignored the beads of sweat pooling off his chin and fought down the shiver of _fear_ as he beheld the nuke-nin before his eyes. He would have questioned naruto as to what deal they made but seeing as he had no jurisdiction to ask such a thing and seeing there was no time be asking questions he just kept quiet.

Naruto who felt the initial blast of bloodlust kept up his impassive expression, he could feel Zabuza was ready to fight and he would be lieing to himself if he wasn't a bit excited as well. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the demonic visage grinning behind Zabuza's powered by his bloodlust and the swordsman chakra he could see why Zabuza gained such a fearsome reputation.

Glancing at his side he placed a hand on Mito's shoulder seeing she was shaking under such bloodlust; sure she'd been put under some bloodlust before but _this_ was so much more demonic added with a small amount of insanity made it all the more terrifying. He glanced at Kushina only to allow a brief smile when she saw that the woman was completely unaffected by such bloodlust, it was understandable really seeing as she had to deal with a genjutsu controlled Akira.

Feeling Naruto's hand on her shoulder did Mito instantly calm when she felt his presence immediately wash over her form, Looking up did she see him take a step forward and right then all she could see was Naruto stand directly infront of Zabuza's immense bloodlust without a shred of hesitation. Like always he would stand up against any and all threat's like an unbreakable pillar of strength and will.

''Mito-chan stay here with Kushina-chan, I did promise Zabuza a dual and he shall get one.'' he didn't see it but knew the girl nodded which he kept walking forward to the grinning Zabuza who was now unsheathing his zanbato. He briefly glanced toward haku only to see her standing on the sidelines not a shred of hostile intent coming from her form.

Glancing back toward Zabuza did he see the man now staring back at him with his blood-crazed eyes the lust for battle truly flowed out of the man like a raging river. His giant zanbato drawn and ready for battle, so with a sigh Naruto idly grasped Zangetsu and which in that moment did Zabuza act.

''Here I come Naruto!'' and with but a shift of the wind Zabuza disappeared in a burst of speed cracking the ground where he stood. The others could only blink or in Kushina's case her eyes snapped toward Naruto.

In that split second Naruto brought zangetsu up thus resulting in a...

**Clang!**

Steel met steel, as a shockwave erupted from where Naruto stood as the ground beneath him cracked and cratered. Sharp azure orbs meeting black battle crazed ones, the others could only snap there heads to see Zabuza with his zanbato swung only to be blocked by Naruto single handedly with zangetsu.

''Anxious aren't you? Very well then lets begin...'' uttered Naruto and with but a flick of his wrist Zabuza was sent barreling back like a speeding missile, not letting up Naruto shot toward him before performing a vertical swing. Zabuza seeing this quickly brought up his zanbato resulting in yet another clash of metal causing yet another crater on the un-finished bridge. He glared back at the impassive ones of his opponent and with that kicked off the blunt end of Zangetsu before back flipping away.

Landing on the ground did shoot toward Naruto zanbato raised, seeing this the shinigami avatar clenched his zanpakuto tighter. Then suddenly Zabuza disappeared once more in a burst of speed; reacting quickly Naruto spun around Zangetsu in mid-swing.

It proved to be a good thing for soon Zabuza appeared zanbato once more meeting zanpakuto. The clash once more cratered the bridge making it shake and rattle; not waiting Naruto grabbed Zabuza by the collar of his shirt before throwing him over his head and off the bridge. Seeing Zabuza fly naruto held zangetsu in a reverse grip before running to the edge of the bridge before jumping off headfirst.

He let out a small smile at seeing zabuza already righting himself in the air idly noting the built up chakra in his feet.

**Splash!**

Upon landing first did Zabuza snap his head back up to see Naruto coming down from the giant bridge. Grinning he gripped his weapon before jumping back into the air sailing upward to meet his opponent once more. As he did he left a chakra trail signifying his chakra charged jump.

Naruto seeing Zabuza move did he spin zangetsu by the him of the white wrappings before grasping the handle. Upon closing in did he swing as did Zabuza right then as they did they did another sounding of metal clash only this time Naruto flipped in the air before delivering a kick to Zabuza's stomach making gasp before he shot downward once more only much faster.

**Boom!**

Upon hitting the water did Zabuza's crash make a pillar of water shoot up into the air thus making naruto fall straight into it, the pillar shot up even over the bridge itself. The two groups looked over the balcony of the bridge awed by such a fight or more of the fact extremely impressed.

Kushina was watching on excited at seeing Naruto's in skill in kenjutsu even knowing he was holding a lot from killing Zabuza it was still something to see his fight up close. She felt proud that she had taught him early on when he was a kid before he became a shinigami; knowing his love to use a sword was all he loved to do then anything else.

She glanced to her daughter to see her looking on at the fight with analyzing eyes soaking up her boyfriend's fight against the legendary swordsmen. Soaking up how he fought for future reference so she could speed up her own training in kenjutsu. Kushina just let out a small grin as she looked back down to see Naruto and Zabuza fighting once more sparks flying from there clashes.

'Your something else Naruto-kun...something entirely different...its gonna be fun to figure you out 'ttebane'' her cheeks flushed a pink hue as she stared at Naruto's fighting form.

**With Naruto and Zabuza**

Ducking under a horizontal swing before flipping spinning across the water from a vertical swing that which split the water Naruto swung at Zabuza's exposed back. The swordsman seeing cursed before shifting to the side somewhat dodging a stab from Naruto only to get a deep slash at his side making it spurt blood.

''Tch...'' grunted the swordsman as he ignored the injury like so many others he has; Naruto saw this yet kept going knowing Zabuza wouldn't stop till he knew defeat. Though upon seeing the bandages faced man bring down his zanbato did Naruto just jump back as the water was once more _cleaved_ in half as was part of the ground from the shockwave of the swing.

Seeing this Naruto once more looked at Zabuza seeing him shouldering his zanbato grin still in place even as blood pooled from his body from the numerous injuries. The water beneath him turning a shade of dark brown to a crimson from his blood. Glancing back up at the man did Naruto speak.

''Your good Zabuza much better then the other Legendary Swordsman I've fought in my time. Hell your a lot stronger then Mr. Fishstick...'' he mumbled making Zabuza quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

''Who the hell is Mr. Fishstick?'' he questioned to where Naruto blinked at him blankly that is before chuckling. Shouldering Zangetsu did Naruto speak, ''Oh sorry that's Hoshigake Kisame fought the man once and he's avoided me since then after I fried his ass with a raiton jutsu.'' he said making Zabuza's eyes widen briefly as did a few others.

That is before...

''Bahahahahaha! So your the one Kisame's afraid of, oh kami no wonder he whimpers like a crying bitch at the mere mention of your name! Hahahaha!'' Zabuza said roaring in a boisterous laughter. The man suddenly grasped the bandages on his face before ripping them off showing his shark like teeth which soon turned into a bloodthirsty grin. Pointing his zanbato toward naruto did the man speak.

''Come at me Naruto! Show me why you naruto are called The Living God of Death, show me why the whole Elemental Nation's fear's you and makes us legendary Swordsman look like pathetic children swinging a stick! _**SHOW ME!**_'' his battle crazed shout seemed to reverberate around the whole area. Everyone could have heard his challenging shout. This made Haku's eyes widen behind her mask at seeing how far her father-figure was willing to go.

_'Oh kami...'_ was all Kushina could mentally say as she and Mito both glanced toward Naruto only to see his head down the bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes. Zangetsu lowered with the tip an inch from the water, some might have thought he was giving up or was off in his own world.

But that was a _lie..._

The two could feel it since they have both experienced this aura before, the true aura of _death_ the very embodiment of the Shinigami. They could see it slowly leaking out from Naruto, that black substance which they both knew was his reiryoku. Both redheads looked at the scene knowing what would happen next would most definitely shut Zabuza up right there on the spot.

For Naruto, he just closed his eyes as he replayed Zabuza's words through his mind relaying them toward his partner Zangetsu. He wouldn't do this without his partner's permission, they fought as one and will do so always.

_'What do you say partner? Shall we give him a small morsel of our power?'_

_'…..Do it...show him the power of our soul...'_

Hearing his partner's agreement naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open showing the glowing tint of blue within his eyes, letting out a small portion of his reiatsu spill out did he just slowly raise his head as Zangetsu within his hands glowed a bright blue. The water around him started to tremble before small waves formed from the winds coming off Naruto.

Raising his head did Naruto's glowing eyes glare through his bangs thus making Zabuza's grin go all the wider. _This_ was what he wanted, the true fight against the _True_ God of Death! The being that could wipe the floor with all the Legendary Swordsman even if they were to fight him all at the same damned time! Oh how he dreamed to fight this entity; it was a true ambition to fight this guy for every swordsman whether they wanted to show it or not.

''Yes...yes! That's it come at me Naruto show me the face of The of the Shinigami!'' and with a roar Zabuza charged at at Naruto in full speed leaving behind a giant wave from the burst. He charged at Naruto grinning all the way, he ignored everything else all he saw before him was his opponent the man he was dreaming to fight!

Through the tunnel vision made from his immense speed could Zabuza note that naruto not moving nor acting for all he was doing was staring back at him with those frigid chips of azure that seemed to pierce at his very soul. It made his hands tremble in fear yet _excitement_ to fight him all the more!

So when he appeared infront of Naruto already in mid-swing did he neither feel the sudden shift of the wind nor see the slight twitch of Naruto's hand. For suddenly when he looked at where Naruto was standing did he see _nothing_.

Then out of nowhere did he hear the frozen tundra tone voice of his opponent...

_''Senka''_

With that one word alone Zabuza's world went from silence to a flash of _immeasurable_ pain as his body just erupted in a fountain of blood with numerous slashes appearing over his body.

''Gah!'' was his bloody grunt blood flying out of his mouth, yet his eyes stayed on naruto's back even as he fell to the water no longer able to stand up. Even as spots of darkness appeared in his eyes all he saw was the back of Naruto standing behind him; that is as he felt the feeling of unconsciousness appear did he utter one word.

''…...Fast...''

With that he hit the water thus he stay afloat even as the water started to darken by his wounds. His zanbato now sliced in half with the handle held in naruto's hand yet even then it was slowly repairing itself via it's intergrained ability to repair itself back from the blood of its enemies.

Maybe that was why a trail of blood leaked from Naruto's thumb and down the blade...

''Tou-san!'' was the worried cry of Zabuza's apprentice and surrogate daughter; yet Naruto ignored all that was around him, he turned around before picking up Zabuza and hefting him over his shoulder. Using a quick shunpo did he disappear.

Only to appear back onto the bridge without a sound, appearing infront of the distressed haku did Naruto slowly stab the now fully repaired Zanbato into the ground as he slowly laid Zabuza on the ground. ''Don't worry he is not dead...'' he could feel the groups coming up to him or on Mito's case kneeling at his side secretly checking if he had any wounds to be healed. He flashed her a small smile making her smile back that is before he glanced back at Zabuza, placing hand over the man's body did he allow his reiatsu to come out before it churned a bright green which slowly enveloped the man's form.

_'Heh this guy is interesting even if I held back on that attack he still survived and didn't even scream. He is definitely someone I want in my squad if he can be trained right he'll be a force to be reckoned with plus his daughter Haku...'_

Sighing Naruto stood up before reaching into his clothing; Haku tensed just incase he would go on the offensive. Only for her eyes to widen when naruto just pulled out what looked like a badge of sort?

She quickly caught it when he tossed it to her, looking down at it did she see it looked to be made of some type of mineral with the imprint of a skull of sorts only with a blue flame engulfing the skull. Looking up did she tilt her head basically asking _whats this for?_

Answering the unasked question naruto spoke, ''That Haku is something I want you to give to Zabuza when he wake's. He's proven to me he has the power and determination to keep fighting and since your his apprentice and surrogate daughter you are to go with him. That badge is to be shown at the guards of the Fire Damiyo's Palace and to Iro-dono himself this will be prove that you two are officially a part of my squad...'' he said.

Upon hearing this Mito's eyes widened as did Kushina's; kakashi's team wasn't near so they didn't hear but Sayuri upon having her Sharingan active read Naruto's lips before frowning in confusion.

_'He said a squad...what kind of squad?'_

The younger Uchiha heiress had no idea though that her action just now would change her life completely.

And for the _better_...

Naruto sensing Haku's shock waved his hand, ''It's like I said, the deal I made with Zabuza has been complete you two are now part of my team and Squad that I am forming. Now I suggest you take yourself and Zabuza and come with us so the crazy bastard can heal properly.'' he said getting a reluctant nod from the young girl.

With that hefting Zabuza's body over his shoulder did Naruto along with Mito and Kushina turn back to tazuna and kakashi Haku following his zanbato held in both hands. He could feel the questioning looks from both Mito and Kushina and knew he'd need to explain later.

''And where do you think your going Konoha and Kumo shinobi?'' spoke a piggy type voice which just reaked of greed. Now upon hearing this everyone looked back to see the midget named Gato standing infront of hundred mercenaries. Each wielding some type of weapon.

Now normally Naruto would have just got rid of him since he was not in the mood for a conversation but seeing Mito's anxiety stature did he just crack a smile. ''Mito, go ahead and show those fools the results of your training...'' he said making said teen look at him with wide eyes before a grin spread her face.

He watched as his beautiful girlfriend grasped her katana as she turned around and started walking forward. Feeling Kushina's slight worry did he just place a hand on her should thus making her look at him.

''Don't worry Kushina-chan, I taught her enough to stand up against A-rank Missing-nin these guys won't even make her break a sweat...'' he said thus making the woman's violet gems widen in slight surprise before she looked back at her daughter advancing upon the horde of mercenaries.

Mito hearing of Naruto's words smiled briefly before looking up at the mercenaries, upon hearing his words she wanted to end this quickly and get back to him quickly. She ignored the pig Gato as she flicked her katana open.

In that brief instant a flash of silver could have been seen before Mito just _vanished_ before appearing behind the horde of mercenaries, they neither could speak or talk as they just suddenly erupted in a bloody shower of death. She showed not a hint of disgust to herself for killing so many keeping her cold expression all the more even as droplets of the blood fell on her body.

She glanced at the now trembling Gato who was now lying on the floor eyes wide in utter fear and shock at seeing his once horde of mercenaries reduced to nothing more then disembodied limbs and torso's. He was just staring up at the girl he thought was nothing more then a defenseless weak little bitch.

He thought wrong...

Grasping the midget by the collar of his suit did she hold him over the end of the bridge with her eyes now frigid and cold as her beloved Naruto's. Her violet eyes seemed to stab right into the greedy bastard's soul as he squirmed pathetically in the air like a pig that's about to be slaughtered.

''H-hey wait let me go and I'll give you anything you'd ever want. Money! Land! Even Me-'' he was stopped when Mito socked him in the face shattering his sunglasses and breaking a few teeth, his nose now broken and disfigured. Seeing the man shut up did Mito settle in a glare.

''Now shut your mouth you worthless sack of shit, you are gonna tell me the location of your compound and every underground smuggling route you have and the code's you have to your Safe. If you don't tell me so help Kami-sama _I. Will. **Mutilate. You.** And your corpse fed to my pet kitsune''_ her voice gaining a small demonic undertone as said Kitsune named Akira unraveled herself before baring her abnormally sharp fangs.

The man froze before breaking down and telling everything he knew, spilling everything and everyone he's dealed with in the past. ''That's all I know I swear!'' he squealed out like the pussball he is as tears fell freely from his caved in bloody face making him look like a constipated gnome. Hearing enough though mito soon let out a grin so _Cold_ it could have frozen the flames of Amaterasu itself.

''I see then your no longer worth my time but, you _are_ valuable to the village you've extorted from...so I thank they deserve some _repercussions_.'' gato's eyes only widened fearfully before he was thrown back ward before slamming _hard_ on the cement bridge. He struggled to get up only to feel mito's foot slamming on his back cracking his spine, before he could scream Mito placed her other foot on his head making his face meet the ground.

She didn't stop there as she took her other foot off his back before _stomping_ on his kneecaps shattering them and utterly paralyzing him from walking ever again. Not stopping did she deliver the same punishment to the man's arms; all the while gato's muffled screams of anguish could be heard even from his face pressured on the floor.

Getting tired of the man's screams did she _stomp_ on his head slamming his face into the floor silencing his screams making him go into the world of unconsciousness. Seeing her work done she grab gato by his hair and start dragging him through the bloody massacre of organs and limbs. Letting the unconscious man be dragged in the blood of his hired mercenaries.

_**'Kit that was absolutely...oh...You've made me proud Mito-chan!'**_ mentally spoke Akira was now yipping on her shoulder as she licked Mito's cheek. She allowed a brief smile which only got wider when she saw naruto's approved expression as well as her mother's wide grin.

Walking up to them did she speak, ''There he's dealt with maybe the villagers will have some use for this hog-humping dickwad...'' she said holding the blood soaked Gato a liver or two hanging from his hair. Naruto just grinned at the scene before patting Mito on the head making her smile.

''Excellent job Mito-chan seems you no longer have qualms with killing. I think your ready for your next step in training.'' he said thus making Mito's grin get wider so with no one looking as most were gaping at the bloody scene she went up and planted a firm wet kiss on his lips before pulling back. That is before she walked by him dragging the bloody unconscious Gato all the while to the crowd of shocked villagers.

Watching her did Kushina look back at Naruto before grinning, ''She's getting a lot bolder soon you two are gonna get a lot closer. So do becareful Naruto-kun'' she said to where Naruto just gave a small chuckle thus confusing the beautiful redhead to which he spoke only now his eyes taking on a coldness that could only been gained from year's of experience of killing.

''We can never go that far until _both_ of our enemies are gone we will never be able to go the next level in our relationship until we know it's safe from the enemies that are after us. It is why I train her to be ready for the enemies she has ahead of her. Me and Mito won't have the time till we have defeated all of our enemies...including _that_ man'' he finished vehemently at the end thus making Kushina frown remembering of who he was speaking of.

Looking up at him did she place a hand on his shoulder gaining his attention flashing a small smile did she speak, ''Don't worry, you and her aren't alone for I'll be there as well to help you both through this. So don't go thinking your alone in this because your not you've done so much by yourself but now...you have me to help you this time...'' she said thus making him smile a bit.

''Yeah...your right...'' hearing this Kushina smiled prettily before leaning forward giving him a peck on his cheek making his eyes widen slightly in surprise that is when he looked at her questioningly. Seeing this Kushina's smile widened a bit as well as the adorable blush on her cheeks from her action. All naruto could do was watch her give one more hug even when she whispered into his ear before going to Mito who was now throwing Gato's body to the crowd of villagers who jumped the body like a pack of hungry hyena's.

_''Don't forget you have me as well Naru-kun...you will never be alone again in this fight...I swear it...'' _her words made him chuckle that is until he felt the words of his partner Zangetsu reverberate within his mind. He could feel his partner's questioning undertone from the ever so normal calm exterior.

_'Hm Naruto that woman she's very...interesting, she know's the enemies we face yet will fight anyway...I can even sense a zanpakuto spirit coming from her sword as well...just like Mito.'_ spoke Zangetsu from within his inner world curiosity clear in his words. Naruto let out a mental sigh that is before chuckling thus confusing his his partner.

_'She has always been like that Zangetsu, she was very protective of me even to the point of beating up Minato to a bloody pulp for pushing me too far. Now that she's back with another chance I don't doubt she'll do every thing she can to protect both Mito and myself. Heck I am willing to bet megami-chan infused her with shinigami powers as well if what you can sense is true.'_ he said mentally to his zanpakuto spirit thus making Zangetsu chuckle.

_**'Heh, there's only one problem with that for you see King you are in no need of protection it is Mito that need's all the help she can get. You've been training your ass off for those pale white fuckers. But...she can there for another purpose~'**_ hearing the lecherous tone in Yami's voice made Naruto only roll his eyes but spoke to his perverted hollow either way.

_'Oh shut up Ero-yami I swear sometimes your worse then Ero-kyofu or kami-chan forbid his antics influenced you further...'_ Naruto could practically _feel_ yami's grin even from the outside. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just seal up his hollow for good.

_**'That's cuz you can't you fucking dickwad! Now as I was about to say, you aren't fooling anyone King! We all know you have the hot's for her and it's pretty damned clear she does as well and I'm willing to bet right now you two are gonna be hitched by the end of the month!'**_ cackled Yami yet his words made Naruto grow even more irritated as he squashed the pink hue at thinking of himself and Kushina.

_'….Want me to lock your ass up again and make you go through watching Barney again?'_

He got a deafening silence as his answer...

_'Thought so you pasty assed baka that should keep mouth shut for awhile...'_ and with that Naruto mentally left his inner world from its briefest of visits leaving behind an amused Zangetsu and wide eyed paler then normal yami.

_**'H-He's more sadistic then I am...that bastard...'**_

Zangetsu only chuckled amusingly...

With Naruto back in the living world we could find him looking back at the gory scene Mito made scratching his head from seeing the mess did he just sigh. ''Sometimes that girl need's to learn how to clean up her mess...'' and with a sealess suiton jutsu did he wash away the blood, gore, organs and dad bodies back into the river showing the clean bridge once more.

Seeing his job done Naruto turned around only to stop in mid-step he slowly frowned when he sensed _something_ watching him. He continued on though even as he glanced over his shoulder back into the forests of the mainland. His azure eyes briefly met light blue primal ones before they vanished from his view. Narrowing his eyes did he walk on pushing what he just saw down for later.

For now...

**1 Week Later-Kaminari no Kuni**

It's been only a week since the fight against Zabuza and freeing Nami no Kuni from it's prison and extortion form the now dead business man named Gato. During that week in Nami no Kuni both Naruto and Kakashi's group was dragged into a week long festival the village brought together despite little food they still went at it. Of course a few head's needed to be knocked in of a few flirtatious boys hitting on Mito and men as well hitting on Kushina.

Naruto during that time had sent word to the land's damiyo and asked for an audience with the man to propose an alliance as well as a trade agreement for both Kumo and the Fire Damiyo. The man instantly agreed seeing his countries saviors asking for such a measly little request. Plus it would benefit him to bring resources back into his country the needed necessities like food being the main thing.

Even then when kakashi's group left first did they all bid there goodbye's before leaving, sayuri herself surprisingly not hiding her true form any longer gave Naruto a hug as well as Mito and Kushina after spending time with her for such a small amount of time she saw Kushina as a big sister of sorts. Bidding goodbye to the uchiha heiress did Naruto give her the same badge he gave Haku so she has free permission to get into the Damiyo Palace so she can see her mother.

Speaking of Haku, on that same day both Momochi's had left after Zabuza was healed enough to travel to Hi no Kuni. Being briefed on what he should do Zabuza despite his injuries agreed honoring his deal with Naruto with even challenging him again to another fight when he was stronger. Knowing he wouldn't quit till he accepted Naruto just gave the man a nod thus making him grin showing his shark teeth freaking out a few walking by them.

Now when it came to naruto and his group of three females to leave was they sent off with a goodbye from everyone in the village. Upon leaving did a crying Inari proclaim he'd become stronger and protect his family and home thus getting smiles from the group.

Upon leaving though did they never hear of the bridge being called _'The Uzumaki Bridge'_ in honor of all three Uzumaki's.

Hey Naruto may no longer be an Uzumaki by blood but he always will be at heart...

And so now we can find the group of four heading back to turn in a mission complete and get Kushina registered as a part-time shinobi like Naruto seeing as she wanted to be spend most of her time helping Mito with her training.

Now as we follow said group all three woman could see Naruto was tense about something glancing over his shoulder every now and again. That is until they were suddenly hit with an immense pressure that fell on all of the area. It pressured on all four of them making Naruto narrow his eyes as he was undeterred by the pressure yet knew exactly what this was. He could see the pressure was affecting Mito slightly yet she was still standing up from the pressure.

_'This reiatsu...is similar to Ulquiorra's only more...primal...'_

''So your the guy that sent Ulquiorra back with those wounds...tch you don't look so special to me...'' was a voice that seemed to reverberate around the area that is until the pressure seemed to get all the stronger thus making Naruto narrow his eyes upon seeing Mito struggle to stand up, looking at Kushina did he see her sweat a bit from the reiatsu.

Knowing a fight coming Naruto let out a small burst of his reiatsu thus challenging the others as well as calming the girls around him. Though upon this action did the stranger's voice speak once more. ''Hm...seems I maybe wrong...you **are** a shinigami just like that green-eyed bastard said you was. I can practically smell the aura of **death** off you heh this is gonna be fun...'' spoke the voice only now a hostile tone could be sensed from within his voice.

Feeling the inevitable fight coming did he speak, ''So your allied with that man called Ulqiuorra...'' he could hear a snort from the man that is before the pressure eased up. That is until his eyes widened when he felt a shift.

Looking up did he speak, ''Scatter!'' and with that they jumped away good thing too for suddenly the ground exploded with dust and debris covering the area. Naruto himself was already infront of the crash Zangetsu out and drawn as he stared at the figure within the clearing smoke. He could sense both Kushina and Mito were at a safe distance as well so there wouldn't be a need to hold back.

Especially if this was gonna turn out like fighting Ulquiorra...

''Tch, you are fast I'll give you that but you still look pretty pathetic to me...'' said the voice from within the dust cloud. Naruto just continued to stare as the smoke cleared up but when it did; did Naruto's eyes narrow further upon seeing the familiar white clothing as Ulqiuorra's. His suspicions were growing when he saw the man and his appearance.

For upon his eyes was a man that stood with a laid-back and a irrelevant posture but Naruto knew better he could sense the violent and brutal intent from the man. From what he saw the man had light blue spiky hair as well as those same very light blue eyes he saw from a week before. Idly Naruto could see the light blue katana sheathed on his left hip and the green eye marking's outlining his eyes. He was a healthy tan unlike Ulquiorra who was as pale as death itself. His white clothing was slightly different from Ulquiorra's for the collar of the white jacket was up-turned while ragged as well. The sleeves of the jacket was rolled up with the inner lining being black. Upon wearing it open showed the stranger's muscular chest as well as the one thing that made confirmed Naruto's suspicions completely.

The _hollow_ hole in his abdomen as well as the remnant of the hollow mask was on the right side of the man's right jawbone...

Soon the spiky blue haired stranger let out a small grin as his intense light blue eyes stared back at the sharp azure ones of Naruto. ''Heh, you certainly don't look that powerful...I have no idea why that _bastard_ is so interested in you. But I wanna fight you and see how you were able to injure that fucker Ulquiorra...'' the man spoke thus making Naruto narrow his eyes further. Letting the wrappings of around Zangetsu flow outward while releasing his reiatsu slowly did he speak.

''I see so I am right, your apart of _that_ group then I won't hold back on you...tell me your name _Arrancar_...'' he said even as his form slowly started to glow bright blue. He could feel the air around them get heavier due to the conflicting reiatsu's. The very ground was cracking as the tree's blew and bended from the chaotic winds. He looked to see the stranger now grinning as he clenched and un-clenched his fists.

''Hah! My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Espada #6, what's your name _Shinigami_?'' he said thus making Naruto sigh that is before he stared straight back at the now named Grimmjow.

''So your the one that's been tailing us, I know I sensed something was following us and now I know, My Name is Naruto...Avatar of the Spirit Deity'' his answer made Grimmjow grin all the more and knowing the inevitable fight coming.

_'Time to get serious...fights with these Arrancar...deserve our full power...'_

_'Do it Naruto...release the limiter...'_

He didn't need to be told twice knowing the girls were a good enough distance did Naruto close his eyes as he let his reiatsu burst out of him thus causing the pressure to become even more stronger. Grimmjow despite the burst stood his ground even as the ground itself seemed to crack all the more as the tree's around them uprooted and flew back. All the while his grin was growing more and more as he felt the power rising more and more.

That is until...

_''_**Genkai** **Kai!** _(Limit Release)''_

And with that word alone was Grimmjow now _thrown_ back till he righted himself back on the ground even then he had to cover his eyes from the raging winds and monumental explosion of reiatsu that now appeared before him. He could see from just that one phrase did the shinigami just erupt in a bright blue pillar of reiatsu before he was blown back. But now that pillar was now piercing the very sky itself.

Then before his and the girl's very eyes did they see the blue reiatsu...

Change into a menacing _black_ with a crimson red outlining it...

Grimmjow couldn't hold back the grin now as he beheld the sight of the monumental reiatsu his eyes glinted with a brutal gaze with the lust for battle as he beheld the reiatsu. Shifting his stance and upon seeing a figure being seen from the now vanishing reiatsu pillar did Grimmjow act and rocket toward the figure.

Now as he plowed through the remaining reiatsu before delivering a punch that was by far much stronger then any normal understanding of the word strength. Only as his punch closed in on the figure did he feel his fist.

**Clang!**

Impact on the feeling of metal, and as the reiatsu left the area did it show Naruto now fully clothed as a shinigami Zangetsu out blocking Grimmjow's punch without as much of a flinch. He was uninjured but the backlash of said punch was imminent for the ground just _cratered_ massively as well as tearing the ground up from behind Naruto himself.

Yet this didn't make either combatant blink for soon upon the slight twitch from naruto's wrist did he and Grimmjow suddenly vanish only to appear once more clashing cratering the ground to shattering tree's. By Kami there clashes reached the skies themselves further revealing there fight was beyond all human comprehension. The clouds blew away or swirled around the two fighter's as they battled it out.

Grimmjow as he fought the shinigami was grinning so widely he would have looked slightly like a crazed predator. He was only fighting with his fists and kicks and even then the shinigami was matching blow for kami damned _blow_ without a fucking damned _flinch!_

Oh how excited the Espada was to have found a strong foe...

''Hahaha! Your stronger the Ulquiorra said you were! This is gonna be so much fun!'' he said before using a quick sonido catching Naruto slightly off guard before he appeared once more before delivering a painful roundhouse kick to the shinigami's abdomen making him gasp before he sped down to the ground like a speeding bullet.

Naruto seeing this ignored the pain before flipping back righting himself on his feet but even that didn't stop his momentum as upon hitting the ground did he skid back. His action left a deep trench on the ground even as he blew past tree's or rock formation's Naruto still kept his glare on Grimmjow. Clenching Zangetsu did he stomp on the ground stopping his skid before rocketed back to Grimmjow at speeds that sounded more like a sonic-boom.

Upon seeing Naruto coming at him did Grimmjow before hurdling toward the shinigami in the same fashion as the two came closer and closer until both lashed out there respective attacks. That Naruto this time throwing a _punch_ surprising Grimmjow who had done the same. His fist came crashing into his face making it slightly cave in as his fist did the same to naruto.

But that didn't stop Naruto for using a shunpo did he appear infront of said espada his hand latching onto his face did he speak, ''Eat this Grimmjow! **Hadō #33. ********Sōkatsui********!****'' **and with just that declaration alone was Grimmjow _swallowed_ up in a blue fire of the kido spell before he engulfed in the spiritually made fire blast that sent his body along with the attack farther back into the forestry which it too exploded in a giant wave of blue spiritual energy.

The explosion rocked the area as the blue dome of spiritual energy lit up the sky making it seen as a giant beacon all across the nation. As this happened Naruto clenched Zangetsu before he flew off in a high speed dash making several rippling waves of a sonic-boom. As he closed in on the sphere did he hear something that made his eyes widen.

''Cero!'' and out of the sphere did a blue beam of a hollow energy made cero come straight at him not having the time to put up a decent guard Naruto was shot back toward the ground resulting in a similar explosion.

Through it all the spectator's of both Kushina Mito and Akira could only watch in either awe or glowing fascination.

But they weren't the _only_ one's watching this...

''By Kami-sama...even after seeing him fight that man called Ulquiorra it's still so amazing to see Naru-kun fight like he is. No wonder he's so strong to have enemies like these people.'' did Mito say as she gazed in wonder yet slight fear of Naruto after seeing him be blasted back by a Cero. Kushina only laid a hand on her shoulder as she too gazed at the battle.

''That is true but even then he fights to preserve his life and more importantly your protection. For when naruto-kun became Megami-sama's avatar did he change his life all the more and ultimately gained enemies that will be after him. But even then despite this he fought on and trains you to help you fight against your own enemies so I'd say that explains plenty reason why he's so strong. It's his drive and will that keeps him going further and farther breaking each and every boundary set before him.'' she explained wistfully as she gazed back at Naruto seeing him despite his injury dash back at the burned and bleeding Grimmjow both clashing once more.

Mito hearing her mother's words smiled grimly yet wistfully remembering despite the pressure and things Naruto had to deal with early on he still spent most of his time with her protecting her and training her to make her stronger. Being the once Big Brother she always envisioned him as back then who stood up to any all that tried to hurt her.

Silently she grasped the hilt of her katana as she closed her eyes she clenched the hilt so hard her hand started to pop, _'I will get stronger...and when I do it will be me that protects you Naruto-kun...I promise...no I swear it on my life and my very __soul!__'_ was her firm promise to herself.

_'Hm...I see...your almost there...my partner...'_ was a voice that intruded within Mito's mind. It being a voice that was obviously female with her melody tone within her voice. It made Mito blink confusingly at what she just heard for she never did see her katana glow a deep red.

_'Who...was that?'_

But Akira and Kushina felt the shift from Mito and saw the glow from her katana thus making Kushina and Akira's eyes widen before a grin of such striking similarity one would think the two were sisters.

Which in some cases they pretty much were...

_'Oooo so Naru-kun's reiatsu truly is affecting her...her Zanpakuto spirit is awakening...'_ was both there thoughts on the matter.

That is until they heard a loud...

******Boom!**

Explosion which soon followed after was the land itself trembling horribly thus making the girls keep there footing. They could only gape at the sight before them for a giant pillar of smoke and debris was in the air and even then the sound of fighting could be heard within.

Though what none could see was the figure watching in the skies his analyzing green slitted eyes watched on curiosity clear in the man's eyes as he stood before an open garganta. All that could be seen from the man was the helmet hollow fragment on the left side of his head. As well as the hollow hole in his sternum.

Briefly a small flash in the man's emotionless impassive eyes flicker as he saw the battle rage on before he just vanished in a soundless sonido.

******Battleground-Naruto vs Grimmjow**

Back to the fight we could see both Naruto and Grimmjow standing a few yards from one another each sporting injuries that were visible to the other. All around them the once luscious forestry of Kaminari no Kuni was now in ruin's not even a Bijuu's rampage could rank up to this mayhem. Giant crater's and ravaging fire's lit ablaze on the surrounding forests, the skies themselves were darkened by the corresponding backlashes of reiatsu and smoke from the fires that raged on.

With Naruto and Grimmjow both were injured to a degree but that degree itself was a very big gape between them. That being Naruto sporting minor injuries prior to the cero he had been blasted with a few minor cuts but Grimmjow on the other hand gained so much more.

The Espada clearly at first thought this would have been an easy battle, clearly the arrancar thought Naruto was nothing more then a weak shinigami or such.

He was dead wrong...

For under his underestimation did he pay the price with the wound's he has now, because now his white jacket was completely gone burned to a crisp due to the kido used at point-blank range on his person or to be more precise on his face. His face was bleeding all over down from his head and eyes. A angry scowl was the expression on his face as he glared at the impassive shinigami before him who was so effortlessly fighting and _beating_ him around like a ragdoll!

Those azure eyes alone just pissed him off to no end...

''I hate those eyes...I hate your eyes so god damned much!...'' spat Grimmjow as he glared back defiant in the eyes of his opponent who had kept silent throughout most of there fight. The arrancar growled before he charged again at his opponent ignoring the pain he felt from his upper body. For he was both _pissed_ to an unimaginable degree at how this shinigami was beating _him_ yet he was also filled with so much _excitement_ of fighting an equally or stronger opponent it made his injuries feel dull to it all.

As the espada dashed towards naruto at such high-speed's did he _finally_ pull out his katana before letting out a huge primal grin. ''Here I come Shinigami!'' was his shout as he dashed toward Naruto. Who at this point narrowed his eyes yet stood where was and just _waited_ for the right moment.

_'There!'_

As grimmjow came within distant Naruto clenched zangetsu before his eyes gained a sharp gleam and in that small instant...

''Goodbye Grimmjow...Getsuga Tenshō!'' and with a swing did an arc of pure blue reiatsu shoot off the size of which was on such proportion's it cut the very _clouds_ themselves as it raced toward the wide eyed grimmjow. Stopping the arrancar let out a curse knowing he wouldn't get out in time, he could only watch as the giant arc of reiatsu urged toward him splitting the ground into a large ravine as well as _cutting_ the skies themselves.

_'...Shit...'_ was Grimmjow's mental curse as he saw the attack come at him only in that last second did someone appear infront of him and upon seeing a pair of green slitted eyes did he go wide eyed. He could only watch in slight fascination as the figure he knew all to well _stop_ the attack with only his bare _hand_ but also to throw it upwards into the sky itself.

''U-ulquiorra?'' was all Grimmjow could utter as he gazed at the revealed pale skinned arrancar and albeit his ally as well. The expressionless man didn't show a sign that he heard grimmjow for he was only gazing back at the now wide eyed Naruto. His emotionless emerald slitted eyes stared back at the slightly shocked azure ones of the one had actually _injured_ him.

To a degree...

Naruto himself could only stare at the person who not only stopped his attack but had swatted his away and into the sky with such ease it slightly annoyed him. Even if that attack was more of just overloading then a precise control it was still powerful. He glared at the man called Ulquiorra remembering him all too well of what happened during there last battle. He could only let out a small guttural growl as he remembered what happened the last time.

_'I almost died...and he tried to kill Mito-chan...'_ he mentally uttered as he gazed at the one who came so close to killing both him and mito. He could already feel the presence of both of his Zanpakuto and inner hollow.

_'That may be...but this time we're much stronger from back then...'_ zangetsu said from within the inner world as he stood side by side with Yami which at that moment spoke as well a rare serious expression on his face as well.

**__****'Keh even I got say that I agree with Zangetsu, this pale ass bastard has no idea what we can really do so I say we slaughter the fucker right here and now!' **cackled yami as he and Zangetsu watched from the eyes of Naruto all three staring back at Ulquiorra who had not said a word and chose to only stare back at him.

That is until Ulquiorra closed his eyes before speaking, ''It would seem you've become stronger shinigami...''he stated but even that didn't stop naruto from glaring at the man. Zangetsu held in ready as he built up his reiatsu to go to the next level if needed. Though his eyes widened when suddenly both Kushina and Mito appeared at his side there weapons drawn as Akira shifted from her kit form into the size horse with now 4 tails out her nostril's flaring out steam as her eyes glared at Ulquiorra. But to naruto's inner surprise he could feel reiatsu coming from _both_ Kushina and Mito only so much _stronger_ then before.

_'Mito-hime's reiatsu...its so much stronger then before...almost as strong as my own when I was her age...and Kushina-chan's its almost at the level of my own...how is this possible?'_

_'That's a good question...but it will need to wait for later...we have an enemy to fight...and a powerful one at that...'_

Nodding at this naruto eyed the girls before speaking, ''Heh impatient aren't you girls?'' he said not able to stop himself from saying this. He did get a sheepish grin from both Uzumaki's as well a foxy grin from Akira. It was a bit amusing at seeing the girl's embarrassed faces despite the situation and idly found it cute coming from the mother/daughter duo.

''Hehe 'ttebane we got worried Naru-kun and we wanted to help...'' Kushina said scratching the back of her head giving her a foxy like expression with her eyes closed. Naruto just gave a small grin before he stood up straight Zangetsu pointed at Ulquiorra who stood infront of the injured Grimmjow.

''I see...thanks Kushi-chan, Mito-chan, Akira-hime...'' he uttered even as he stared at Ulquiorra, he got nods from both of them as both girls stood ready to fight by his side as Akira let her power grow more incase it was needed.

Ulquiorra though broke the silence when he suddenly turned around and knocked out Grimmjow with a chop to his neck thus making the watching group of four go into shock as Ulquiorra hefted up Grimmjow on his shoulder. Looking at the group, his eyes roaming each of them till they came upon naruto himself. A brief flicker of _acknowledgment_ appeared in his eyes as well as a small glint of curiosity as he felt naruto's reiatsu.

_'Hm...his reiatsu...its so much stronger then before...but...it feels somehow changed...'_ he cut his musings short as he snapped his fingers thus opening a garganta before he continued to forth into the dark portal. Though when he stopped from in-between the portal did he look over his shoulder glancing toward the narrowed eyed naruto.

''You've become...stronger shinigami...I await for our next battle...I wonder if you can prolong our fight till that time...'' he didn't wait for a response as he walked on with the garganta closing in behind him. It closed in a subtle small _boom_ thus leaving behind a bewildered group as well as a silent Naruto who stared at the spot Ulquiorra vanished along with Grimmjow.

It only lasted for a second or two before Naruto let out a sigh before glancing toward both Kushina and Mito with Akira now back in her kit form thus laying on the girl's head which made him allow a brief smile. Shouldering Zangetsu did he let the limit activate once more thus his body flashing to what he wore before. He leaned down before kissing Mito on the cheek as well as Kushina thus giving confused expressions from both yet a small blush from Kushina from his action.

Seeing this he smiled as he pet akira, ''That's a _thank you_ for coming girls anyways we best get going lest we warrant the attention of those that come looking at what happened to the forest after that battle.'' he said thus getting smiles from both as well as a foxy smirk from the purring akira who by now was leaning her head into Naruto's hand as he pet her.

With that the group vanished leaving behind a completely scarred land that was once a luscious forest filled with tree's with even a mountain or two now nothing more then a scarred battleground.

******Kumogakure-Raikage Office**

''Okay, Naruto can you please explain to me as to exactly how the mission went and how it somehow resulted in not _only_ Kaminari no Kuni being shaken to it's core by whatever you were fighting but also...how Uzumaki Kushina the Legendary Akai Chishio no Habanero is with you as well when it was thought she died...'' spoke a twitching A as he gazed at the group of once thought three now four.

Naruto just kept up a stoney visage as he gazed at A. ''Very well then, we completed the mission with Mito here taking out Gato and killing his hired mercenaries but, during the time we were in Nami no Kuni _things_ happened that is beyond your level of authority so to speak so I can't speak much on the matter involving Kushina-chan only that she never died.'' he said thus making A quirk an eyebrow but knowing Naruto he would never get a detailed explanation.

No matter what he did...

''Also _Raikage_, I must ask this right here and now...upon Kushina's days as a shinobi who exactly ordered her kidnapping on her from Kumo?..._Who_ was it_?_'' naruto said stone faced with a steeled glint edge in his eyes that spoke volumes of the warrior he was. His eyes stared down A's own without a sliver of hesitation even as Mito shifted her form a bit after hearing of this as Kushina looked at A as well wanting to know who it was that ordered it.

A's eyes widened briefly before sighing remembering _that_ incident all those year's back. ''That...Naruto I won't lie to you. How she was kidnapped was that we was slipped information by an unknown source I don't know who but the one who was given the information was the previous raikage before me and...my father. _He_ was the one who ordered the kidnapping...but for some reason that incident didn't feel right...felt like it was a set-up...and in that event somehow Minato was the only one to find her and take her back...'' A said rubbing his temples in frustration at remembering that event.

Kushina's eyes widened at this as Naruto's narrowed at 's words, _'Someone slipped information...and the only ones to know of her mission was Konoha or specifically Hiruzen and Jiraiya...this needs more digging up...'_

Looking at A, naruto could see the man was being honest so he let go of the look in his eyes as he spoke, ''I see...thank you for the information...'' he said as he gained a small thankful smile from Kushina thus he he gave a discrete wink.

Sighing the kage stamped the mission scroll as complete before giving Naruto the mission pay. ''Very well then, here's the mission fee now get out of here and you might want to visit Yugito she's gotten a little..._worried_ after whatever you fought out there...'' he said thus making Naruto chuckle thinking of a worried yugito.

It was an amusing thought...

''Thank you we will be going then...'' and with that Naruto escorted the girls out with him following behind. Though he did smirk when he sensed A's twitching state at every surprise he brings to the old man.

He'd probably fall down laughing if he popped blood vessel...

Though as he escorted the girls out of the kage tower and down the Kumo streets did his mind wander off on the battle against that man called Grimmjow thinking about the fight made Naruto narrow his eyes.

_'Megami-chan was right...those people are strong...grimmjow...I fought him at shikai but I could sense he was holding back but...something else...and he said that word...__Espada__...what does that mean and the number...Number#6...that must mean there's more of them like Ulquiorra.'_ Just thinking of the green eyes arrancar made Naruto's scowl form onto his face.

He slowly glanced at the two happily discussing Mito and Kushina as Akira was yipping in there discussion, the scene made his eyes soften before they steeled.

_'Then I'll just have to speed up my plan's if I got enemies like them after me then I must become stronger then I already am. Plus with the Akatsuki looming I will need to have Mito prepared for that as well...I won't be there all the time...she's close to being a Low S-level shinobi...maybe Kushina-chan would help her...whatever the case...I have much to do and little time to do it...'_ suddenly he could hear Zangetsu speak to him.

_'You are right Naruto, to get stronger you may have to hasten your plans up and go on that expeditionary trip for training. I sense upcoming battles that will need you at __full__ power...meaning'_

_'Yeah...I know...__that__ training...I will get to it very soon...but first I need to be reassured of some things, Mito-chan's training but to also spend some time with her and the others...I mean I will be gone...for quite a while...'_ he could feel Zangetsu nodding at this knowing it to be true, the training they had planned will take a very long time. So he knew it would be best to spend what time he had left with the others before he left.

That's when Yami spoke up only this time his voice lacked all perversion or insanity but now a more serious undertone.

**__****'That's right King, even I must admit you will be gone for a very long time hell it may only be a few year's gone by in this world but where we will be training it will be like a millinieum has passed or something. So I'd say you best get ready and spend time with those you wish too...'** naruto frowned but mentally nodded in agreement at what his inner hollow said.

Letting out a mental sigh naruto addressed both of his tenants within his inner world, _'I know Yami...I shall prepare...we will leave soon...I can promise that...'_ he said making both fall silent in agreement.

''Naruto-kun?'' spoke a voice that awoke him from his conversation, looking for the voice did he see Mito looking at him questioningly as well as Kushina though there was a spark of knowing in her eyes. Seeing the worry in her eyes did he just allow a brief smile in her direction, ''Sorry Mito-chan spaced out for a moment there...'' he said thus gaining her to puff out her cheeks. Upon seeing this naruto just let out a chuckle before patting her head.

''Sorry sorry Mito-hime, look how bout we go get something to eat, we can even invite Yugito-chan along how's that sound?'' this made her switch back like a light. Her face showing a vibrant smile that he just loved all the more.

''Yatta! Then I say ramen! Let's go Naru-kun kaa-chan!'' she said happily as she pulled both with Akira yipping on her head. Naruto and Kushina just sweat dropped before looking at each other before showing a smile. Wrapping his arm around Kushina's shoulder's thus making her blink in surprise before her smile got wider from the happy moment between the four of them. She leaned on his shoulder a bit as the two were pulled by an excited Mito.

Briefly Kushina heard naruto's words thinking he was not heard by anyone but the words alone made smile all the more.

_''I will protect this...this happy life...till my dieing breath...I will protect everyone I care for...especially those I love...with all my being...''_

Kushina closed her eyes letting our a happy sigh as she thought on his words, _'Especially those he loves huh...then I wonder...if he cares for me...in that level...do you Naru-kun?'_

She had no idea that her wish would come true, a second chance at not only life but for _love_ as well.

******End**

* * *

******WELL that's it for this chapter and you can ALL expect the next chapter to be filled with something akin to the relationship with the girls...**

******NOW...I wanna clarify something this story only has ELEMENTS of the Bleach Anime NOT the whole thing. So yeah there won't be many things you've all expected there to be...well just a small bit...**

******ANYWAY...those that think I'm rushing the relationship, well sorry if it looks like I am...but I'll do my best to make it more believable...**

******Now I am really tired after straining out this chapter so I'm gonna head to bed...**

******So...yeah...**

******Ja'ne!**

******TDKN-is out!**


End file.
